L'hérésie naine
by Azumarille
Summary: Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ? Slash FiKi !
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** L'hérésie naine

**Déclaration: **Les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien malheureusement... T.T

**Couple:** Mouhahahahahaa ! Je ne dirais rien ;3

**Information**: C'est du slash, en gros une romance entre hommes *w*

**Résumé:** Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ?

* * *

**Prologue**

_- Kili ! Où es-tu ?! Réponds-moi ! KILI !_

_Un jeune nain blond qui devait seulement frôler les onze-an, arpenta toute la forêt qui longeait les Hautes Montagnes-Bleus qui désormais restaient la dernière demeure pour les nains d'Erebor._

_Le petit garçon courait à toute allure et ne cessa de crier le prénom de Kili à tout va. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Terrorisé d'avoir perdu quelque chose qui lui était cher. _

_Voilà des heures déjà qu'il cherchait et rien, pas une trace de ce Kili. La peur l'envahit et le figea instantanément. Et si ce Kili était mort, dévoré par une quelconque bête ? Enlevé par des elfes ? _

_Plusieurs possibilités sur la soudaine disparition de Kili lui traversèrent l'esprit et lui fit ressentir si mal qu'il en sanglota d'effroi. Quand soudain une petite voix se fit entendre non loin de lui._

_- Fi... Fili... Je suis là ! Murmura ladite petite voix._

_- Kili ! Kili !_

_Le petit nain blond du nom de Fili se précipita vers un bosquet pour y retrouver un autre petit garçon moins âgé que lui dont les cheveux étaient bruns, qui nuançaient fortement à ceux blonds de Fili. Le brun qui semblait-être le petit Kili qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps déjà, lui sauta dessus pour lui offrir la belle étreinte qu'il n'eut jamais d'offrir. Fili le serra aussi fortement __qu'il put _dans ses bras et analysa son état.

_- Kili, que t'est-il arrivé ?_

_- Je...Je me suis perdu..., répondit le brun entre deux sanglots._

_- Je le sais ça petit frère, mais pourquoi tes mains et ton visages sont tout égratignés ?_

_Fili caressa le visage en pleurs de Kili qui se révèle être son petit frère, et lui embrassa le front pour le rassurer, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était en sécurité._

_- Je suis tombé à plusieurs reprises... Et je suis passé par un lopin d'épines._

_Kili avait baissé la tête, il savait que son grand frère n'appréciait pas de le voir couvert d'écorchures. Mais Fili n'en fit rien et releva le visage de son petit frère afin que ses prunelles bleues rencontrent celles chocolats du brun._

_- L'essentielle c'est que tu n'aies rien. Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu étais mort ou bien qu'on t'avais enlevé pour te faire subir des tortures._

_Kili frissonna rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir mis son frère dans un état qui était proche du désespoir. Ses petites mains s'entrelacèrent dans les grandes mains de Fili, qui elles, étaient posées sur le doux visage imberbe du jeunot._

_- Je vais bien Fili, ne t'inquiète plus._

_- Encore heureux, que tu ailles bien ! Je te signale que tout le village s'est mis à ta recherche après ta soi-disant fugue pour fuir oncle Thorin. D'ailleurs, il doit sûrement être entrain de se mordre les doigts jusqu'au sang ! Tu as disparu une journée entière quand même !_

_Kili baissa une nouvelle fois la tête de honte. Il ne savait pas que sa disparition avait pris autant de proportion et il s'en sentit contrit._

_- Mais il n'avait pas à me gronder parce que j'avais jouer avec des armes ! Se défendit le plus jeune._

_- Tu ne penses pas que la raison est suffisante Kili ?_

_- C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi toi tu as le droit de toucher des armes et alors que moi non ?_

_- C'est parce que tu es encore petit Kili. Oncle Thorin attend juste que tu grandisses un peu c'est tout._

_- Il est méchant avec moi, il a toujours été méchant._

_- Il était très inquiet lui aussi, ne lui en veux pas Kili._

_- C'est bien fait pour lui !_

_Fili soupira devant les joues gonflées de son petit frère. Décidément l'orgueil des Durin était bien héréditaire. De toute façon, il savait que Kili s'en voulait d'avoir causé du tort tant au village qu'à son oncle. Mais rien que l'idée d'avoir perdu ce petit bout d'homme le fit tressaillir de peur. L'étreinte se resserra et se fit plus protectrice._

_- Peu importe Kili, le plus important à mes yeux maintenant c'est que tu sois en vie. Je me serais donné la mort s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Plus jamais Kili ! Plus jamais tu ne me refais ça ! Tu entends ?!_

_- Je suis désolé grand frère, ça ne se reproduira pas, je t'en fais la promesse._

_- Je sais que tu ne la tiendras pas malheureusement. Quand je serais plus fort, je te protégerai corps et âmes. Et on se mariera ! Comme ça on sera unis comme l'a été mère avec père, plus jamais tu ne t'éloigneras de moi._

_Le plus jeune était très ému, ce n'était pas la première déclaration fraternelle de son frère, mais celle-ci avait plus d'intensité que toutes les autres. Pour le coup, il commença à la prendre au sérieux, en pensant vraiment que lui et Fili auront des enfants ensemble et se marieront comme leur parent, une fois plus grand. Étant jeunes, ils ne comprendront que bien plus tard la signification de ces mots._

_- Dans ce cas Fili, faisons comme père et mère !_

_Le blond resta perplexe et ne comprit de quoi son mignon petit frère voulait parler, quand soudain il le vit fermer violemment ses paupières et faire ressortir sa bouche comme un alevin le ferait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit ; Kili quémandait un baiser où par celui-ci toutes leurs promesses seraient scellées._

_Il sourit devant la mine qu'arborait le plus petit, ça le rendait si adorable. C'est pour cela qu'il répondit au baiser en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Kili._

* * *

Soixante-dix années passèrent. Les nains de la Montagne Solitaire furent de retour à Erebor. Le dragon vaincu par un jeune archer, la bataille des cinq armées fut victorieuse pour les nains, les elfes et les hommes et Azog, enfin terrassé une fois pour toutes. Thorin, fils de Thraïn, avait reconquis le royaume de ses ancêtres qui s'étaient battu pour le garder jadis, désormais c'était son tour de protéger l'héritage de ses aïeux.

Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'Erebor prospérait, et tous oublièrent ce funeste passé, qui serait dans les années à venir, gravé en tant que légende. Bilbo avait rejoint sa contrée ne voulant plus être mêlé à une quelconque histoire de nain. Même si celui-ci avoua à contre cœur qu'il fut heureux d'avoir participé ainsi que de les avoir aidé à récupérer leur chez eux. Maudit soit Gandalf d'avoir eu raison sur le fait que cette aventure allait à jamais bouleverser sa modeste vie.

Le bonheur était aux portes de tous dorénavant. Les nains de la compagnie de Thorin retrouvèrent leurs vies passées, ou bien pour certains, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. D'ailleurs, tous les soirs, ils écumaient les tavernes pour crier leur joie et clamer la grandeur de Thorin.

Le félicité était particulièrement au rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Le royaume avait organisé un événement spécial pour un jour spécial. Jamais aucun nain ne connut fête aussi bien organisé, parementé de joyaux, de pierres plus précieuses les unes que les autres dans tous les coins du royaume, et dont le festin pourrait ravir tous les hobbits de la Comtée. C'était décidément un jour pas comme les autres.

Le silence avait pris place dans une spacieuse salle du royaume et tous les regards se convergèrent sur les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient debout devant l'hôtel. On pouvait distinguer des regards attendrit, des regards jalousés, et des regards qui luisaient la prospérité pour Erebor parmi les invités.

Un long discours se suivit, celui de Balin sur le point d'unir deux personnes jusqu'à ce que les Valars les emportent. La question de l'acceptation du conjoint arriva, ainsi tous deux hochèrent la tête et émirent leur consentement par un « oui je le veux ».

- Ainsi je déclare, Fili prince héritier du Mont Solitaire, fils de Dis, et Melandra princesse du Mont de Fer, fille de Dain II, unis par les liens du mariage. Que les deux époux scellent leur union par un baiser.

Les deux mariés s'échangèrent un baiser devant toute l'assemblée naine qui les acclama heureux de voir l'héritier du trône enfin marier, et où l'union des deux peuples ne pourrait ramener que plus d'avantages à Erebor. Les regards de Thorin et Dis trahissaient leur bonheur d'enfin voir Fili épouser la naine qu'il avait tant espéré depuis quatre-ans aujourd'hui. Les frères et sœurs partirent les féliciter, et Thorin entama un long discours stipulant que jamais il n'eut été aussi fier de son héritier, lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Jamais au grand jamais, les compagnons du roi ne le virent aussi ému qu'aujourd'hui. Tous savaient que Thorin était heureux de voir Fili devenir adulte ; il aurait désormais le sens des responsabilités.

Ce jour-là, le nain blond reçut plus d'une tape sur le dos qu'il n'aurait cru. Gloïn et Oïn ne cessèrent de l'embêter en lui faisant des sous-entendus très explicites, ce qui provoquèrent les rougissements du nouveau marié, sachant pertinemment qu'après cette fête il allait enfin goûter le corps de sa belle Melandra. Bofur, Bifur, Nori et Dori, eux, avaient composé une petite sonnette au prince héritier, et où tous les conviés au mariage se mirent à danser dessus comme jamais ils n'avaient dansé. Les mariages dans le royaume du Pic Solitaire se font rare, ne se fêtant qu'une fois tous les soixante à cent-ans, donc lorsqu'il y en avait un, personne ne prenait l'occasion de la rater. La fête battait son plein, tous étaient heureux de célébrer ce genre d'événement, tous, sauf un. Balin jeta des regards à travers la salle et vit une âme en peine, debout contre un mur regardant le couple de mariés de manière si éploré, que Balin crut percevoir en l'espace d'un instant une larme perler sur ce visage.  
Le mariage du blond venait d'anéantir le cœur du pauvre Kili.

* * *

Parce que Miss Azumarille, voulait sortir de sa Pokéball donc elle a pondu un prologue sur un coup de tête en s'imaginant l'histoire pendant son trajet de métro... Mouais ça promet en tout cas x)

Gentilles, maladroites, ou encore constructives, j'accepte toutes les reviews hormis les offensantes ;3


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre :** L'hérésie naine

**Déclaration : **Les personnages appartiennent (encore et toujours) à Tolkien malheureusement... T.T

**Couple :** Non ! Non ! Motus et bouche cousue ;3

**Information :** C'est du slash, en gros une romance entre hommes *w*  
Il se peut que je mette à jour tout les dimanches, mais ce dimanche là je ne pourrais pas à cause des partiels mais partir de la semaine prochaine ça sera bon ^v^

**Résumé :** Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ?

**Reviews : **Réponse par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte.

Jojominette :

Oh bah c'est très sympa :D  
Et oui Kili va souffrir c'est comme ça ;3 Merci pour tes compliments ça me touche beaucoup (moi qui suis si peu confiante) ^^  
Fili est un gros vilain, méchant pas beau, mais faut pas lui en vouloir faut bien qu'il vide ce qu'il a entre les jambes un jour ou l'autre x)

* * *

**Chapitre I**

_Deux mois après la bataille des cinq armées, la cité de Dale se reconstruisait et le royaume sous la montagne pouvait enfin jouir de sa délivrance. Tous reprirent leurs activités, à savoir pour beaucoup le travail dans la mine à la recherche de mithril et autres richesses._

_Thorin, vivait enfin son rêve. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela ! L'impossible n'a jamais eu raison de la lignée des Durin et cela se confirme par la volonté du nouveau roi. Pendant que Thorin profitait pleinement de son pouvoir royale, ses deux neveux eux, n'avait pas vraiment changé d'avant la quête ils s'amusaient toujours autant, d'ailleurs ils entamaient souvent une course dans le royaume au grand damne de Balin, qui se plaignait de ne pas voir les deux princes entrain d'étudier plutôt que jouer._

_Aujourd'hui les deux frères, flânaient dans le jardin du patrimoine de Thorin et se contaient des petites histoires, se remémorant par occasion les bons moments de leur aventure, en mettant de côté les mauvais._

_- Tu te souviens quand on a rencontré les Trolls ? J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait se faire manger à cause de toi, narra le blond un sourire aux lèvres._

_- C'est pas ma faute si Bilbo n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'on sentait mauvais et qu'on avait des vers partout dans le corps, j'suis sûr qu'on a super bon goût en vrai !_

_- T'es irrécupérable Kili._

_Sur cette phrase, Fili sauta sur Kili pour partir dans un concours de chatouille. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe et riaient aux éclats. _

_- Hihihi... Stop Fi... Hahahah... Fili arrêtes-toi... Hahaha_

_Fili accepta la supplique du brun et arrêta sa torture. Kili reprit son souffle tant bien que mal, les soubresauts toujours présents dans son corps. Lorsque sa respiration se fit régulière, il vit la situation dans laquelle lui et Fili se trouvaient après cette attaque impromptue. _  
_Le corps de son aîné était toujours étendu sur le sien et ses mains étaient posées de chaque côté de son visage. Dans cette position il pouvait sentir le souffle apaisant de Fili contre son cou s'ils avaient été ensemble, il aurait trouvé cette situation très érotique. Maladroitement, Kili frotta son bassin contre celui de Fili, attisant le feu dans le creux de ses reins._

_- Ah, pardon, je gêne tes mouvements, remarqua le blond._

_Il se leva de son frère et s'allongea à côté de lui comme si de rien était. Il n'a pas dû remarquer, même si Kili aurait souhaité que l'inverse se produise au vu de sa moue boudeuse._

_- Dis Kili, j'me suis toujours demandé si t'étais déjà tombé amoureux._

_Le cœur du brun manqua un battement, est-ce-qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments ?_

_- Pou... Pourquoi cette question soudainement Fee ?_

_- En te regardant de près, t'es assez beau pour un nain sûrement à cause de ta jeunesse, j'me suis dis que tu devais attirer beaucoup de naine. _

_- Je... Et bien... Oui je suis déjà tombé amoureux..._

_- Vraiment ? Raconte !_

_- C'était quand j'étais petit, donc ça compte pas vraiment, mentit-il._

_- J'me disais bien qu'aucune naine ne pouvait attraper ton cœur aussi facilement. T'as toujours été difficile question amour, sourit le blond._

_- Et pour toi Fee ?_

_Seuls les piaillements des oiseaux, le vent qui soufflait sur son visage, lui répondirent. Le jeune tourna son visage vers son aîné pour le voir un sourire béat et un air détendu au visage. Fili saurait-il amoureux ?_

_- Kee..._

_- Oui ?_

_À l'entente de son prénom dit d'une manière très intime, Kili sentit son cœur s'accélérer._

_- Je compte demander à Melandra, une naine que je connais, de m'épouser. On s'est rencontrés aux Monts de Fer lors de nos visites avec oncle Thorin. Quand je l'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux, j'ai su que c'était elle la naine qu'il me fallait. C'était dur de l'approcher au début puisqu'elle était très réticente en plus d'être la fille de Dain, mais à force persévérance j'ai réussi à avoir des entrevues avec elle. Je l'ai courtisé pendant quatre-ans avant notre quête, et puisque qu'Erebor a été reconquit je lui ai promis qu'en revenant je l'épouserai. Je compte le faire dans les mois qui viennent._

_Kili se redressa violemment tellement l'étonnement l'avait pris. Est-ce Fili qui venait de dire ça ou bien l'avait-il imaginé ? Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait son frère, il aurait dû le remarquer avant qu'il ne lui révèle. Il voulut répondre mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Le choc venait de lui couper le sifflet. Cette révélation venait de tout faire écrouler en l'espace de quelques secondes, leur amitié, leur fraternité, sans compter son amour indéfectible et passionné._

_- Kili, est-ce-que-_

_- Tu m'as trahi... Murmura la petite voix brune._

_- Je... Kili... Écoute-moi ! Je voulais t'en parler depuis longtemps mais je-_

_- Ne gâche pas ta salive Fili... J'ai compris... Sois heureux avec elle ! Je pensais qu'on pouvait tout se dire ! Quatre ans ! Tu me caches ça depuis quatre ans ! Tu me fais si peu confiance._

_Ceci n'était pas une interrogation mais plutôt une affirmation. Kili venait de se sentir trahit dans tous les sens du terme. L'amour interdit qu'il portait pour Fili se brisa comme du verre. En plus de ne pas lui avoir révélé sa liaison, Fili n'avait pas respecté sa promesse... N'est-ce pas lui qui avait fait la promesse de le garder à tout jamais à ses côtés ?_

_- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde... Fili._

_Kili se leva et partit précipitamment dans un endroit où il pourrait s'enfermer afin de laisser vagabonder ses sanglots tant retenus. Il savait qu'un jour ça arriverait sûrement, son frère ne lui appartenait pas après tout, mais l'espoir de le voir dans ses bras l'avait un peu trop fait rêver._  
_Seul désormais._  
_En lui annonçant ça de but en blanc, Kili venait de se rendre compte qu'il allait se retrouver seul, lui qui avait toujours tout partagé avec son frère, celui-ci comptait à présent le remplacer par une naine pour mieux l'abandonner. Non, il n'était décidément pas préparé à être seul face à ce monde qui lui semblait dès lors bien inconnu. Pour sûr, il ne survivrait pas sans Fili au près de lui._

_Quant à Fili, il ne bougea pas d'où il était. Il pensait vraiment que Kili aurait compris ses intentions, mais savait au fond de lui que son petit frère ne supportait pas les cachotteries surtout pour une histoire aussi grosse comme celle-ci. Il se forçait à croire que Kili reviendrait et le pardonnerait pour ainsi continuer à agir comme les deux complices qu'ils étaient autrefois. Pourtant au plus profond de lui-même, une voix lui murmurait que c'était fini, que le lien qui les unissait et qui faisait d'eux, deux êtres complémentaires, était d'ors et déjà brisé. _  
_Fili savait qu'il venait de lâchement délaisser son petit frère, cependant il se demanda pourquoi le brun avait réagi d'une manière aussi excessive. Quelque chose lui échappait mais il ne savait quoi._

* * *

La musique, les chants et les cris de joie continuaient dans le royaume sous la montagne, et ça risquait de continuer encore toute la nuit.  
Les traditions naines supposaient que les deux mariés devaient se rendre sur la piste seuls et entamer une danse folklorique pour prouver la puissance de leur complémentarité. Et encore, il y avait d'autres traditions plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres qu'ils devaient exécuter, et où Fili avait vu la sueur noyer ses vêtements. Il avait déjà assez souffert lors des fiançailles en plus de la demande en mariage, il espérait qu'après s'être marié que ce cirque prenne fin. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son oncle n'avait jamais souhaité se marier, lui, était beaucoup trop prompt à la colère et à l'impatience, y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux avec toutes ces traditions.

Le couple se lança sur la piste et commença la danse endiablée devant les encouragements des autres qui étaient tout sauf calme, à dire même que l'impassible Thorin s'y était mis. Ça hurlait, criait, d'allégresse au point même que le couple entamait des danses un peu plus osées altérant baisers et pas effrénés. Y a pas à dire ces deux-là faisaient la paire, personne ne pourrait douter de leur amour désormais.  
Balin voulait se réjouir du bonheur qui émanait de cette union, ou des deux tourtereaux tout court, mais depuis qu'il avait vu le visage de Kili aussi accablé, il n'y arrivait pas. Lui parler était sa première option, mais au vu de la façon dont il se mettait en retrait et surtout de la manière dont il envoyait bouler les nains qui s'approchaient de lui, Balin préférait attendre la fin du mariage sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

Un énième baiser et Kili craqua. Il quitta la salle précipitamment ne supportant plus ce surplus d'amour qui découlait des nouveaux mariés. Balin le suivit aussitôt, voyant qu'il accélérait ses pas vers sa chambre, il fit de même. Mais trop tard. Kili entra dans son modeste appartement et ferma violemment la porte laissant un Balin haletant, derrière. C'est qu'il marchait vite le petit jeune. Au moment où il voulut toquer à la porte, des bruits beaucoup trop significatifs retentirent. Des meubles que l'on fracasse, des objets que l'on brise, des cris de haine et de désespoir. Voilà ce qu'entendait Balin derrière la porte. Il ne pensait pas que Kili aurait eu cette réaction après avoir vu son frère se marier.

- Pauvre petit...

Un autre cri de rage, d'autres geignements de prostrations, et un Balin qui le cœur faisait mal d'entendre l'enfant qu'il avait éduqué, dans un état encore inconnu.

- Que t'arrive-t-il donc Kili...

Balin frôla la porte de ses doigts, pour finir de se retourner et revenir dans la salle de mariage. Il ne pouvait pas assister davantage à cette déchéance. Ça n'allait pas s'arrêter, demain il lui parlerait une fois qu'il sera un peu plus calmé. Thorin ne devait rien savoir de cette histoire. Il se lèvera aux aurores, et prendra quelques valets de chambre avec lui pour nettoyer ce que Kili à saccager. Décidément certaines personnes allaient passer une excellente nuit, pour d'autres la nuit allait être épouvantable.

Lorsque Balin revint dans la salle où se tenait le mariage, il avait un air déconfit. Avoir entendu Kili en désarroi l'avait bouleversé, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer et se morfondre ainsi et pourtant il connaissait le jeune mieux que quiconque. Thorin s'approcha du plus vieux et lui mit la main à l'épaule.

- Tout va bien Balin ?

Tellement absorbé par ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu venir son roi. Seul un sursaut qui lui traversa le corps lui fit quitter l'image de Kili.

- Oui... Ça va aller Thorin.

- Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux.

- Que veux-tu, voir Fili aussi heureux me chamboule. Dire qu'il y a quelques années, il me faisait tourner la tête à cause des pitreries qu'il causait avec son frère, j'ai vraiment du mal à l'imaginer devenir responsable.

- Tu l'as dit, c'est vraiment étrange de le voir se transformer en adulte. Mais où est Kili ? Je le cherche depuis un moment déjà, mais aucune trace de lui. Il n'est pas venu féliciter son frère.

- Oh... Je l'ai vu à moitié replié sur lui-même, une douleur au ventre le lancinant. Je pensais que ça ne devait pas être grave mais au vu des grosses gouttes de sueur qui submergeaient son front, j'ai préféré l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et lui concocter un petit breuvage qui pourrait l'apaiser.

- Curieux, moi qui pensais qu'il ne raterait en aucun cas quelque chose qui concernerait Fili...

- Crois-moi Thorin, il ne voulait pas rater son mariage au point même où il s'est mis... à pleurer pour y retourner.

Balin avait marqué une pause. Mentir à son roi lui déplaisait fortement, mais il connaissait que trop bien le tempérament de Thorin. Il s'énerverait s'il apprenait que Kili était triste, et pour sûr qu'il l'aurait réprimandé très sévèrement il valait mieux éviter cela.

- J'irai le voir tout à l'heure pour vérifier si son état s'améliore, il s'agit quand même d'un jour important pour Erebor et surtout pour la lignée des Durin.

- Ne le dérange pas ce soir, il doit dormir profondément avec ce que je lui ai servi. Rends-lui visite demain, son état sera meilleur. Aujourd'hui c'est la journée de Fili, consacres-toi à lui pour l'instant et je me chargerai du reste.

- Tu as raison, d'ailleurs je compte lui offrir un présent digne de lui. Il me rend si fier.

Cette phrase acheva leur dialogue puis Thorin retourna voir Fili pour lui faire une accolade et discuter de ses futurs projets. Quant à Balin, cette phrase lui restait en travers de la gorge. Thorin a toujours mis de coté Kili et favorisé Fili, même leur éducation n'était pas pareil c'est pour dire. Kili savait que son oncle ne le regardait pas de la même manière, mais si en plus Fili lui tournait le dos, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ?  
Il savait pertinemment que Kili n'a jamais été indépendant, et aujourd'hui ça lui serait fatal.

* * *

Après avoir claqué sa porte, Kili se dirigea vers un meuble situé à l'ouest de sa chambre et le renversa du mieux qu'il put. Tous les autres subirent le même châtiment. Ce qu'il trouva à sa porté finissait par être détruit un vase d'une valeur inestimable se brisa au sol, les pierres qui ornaient sa chambre furent balancées contre un mur, sans compter sur les vêtements qui furent déchirés tant la haine était forte.

- MENTEUR !

Il finit par prendre la minuscule table de chevet puis la balança contre la porte. La puissance de son lancé, acheva le bois en chêne qui fut réduit en morceaux.

- TU N'ES QU'UN LÂCHE !

Son visage s'inonda de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'il criait, hurlait, cassait par désespoir. Puis petit à petit ses forces le perdaient, il n'arrivait plus à tenir ses hoquets, et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il finit par s'asseoir contre un mur, parmi les éclats de verre qui régnaient sur le sol. L'abattement avait eu raison de lui.

- Tu m'avais dit que je serais le seul... Tu... Que jamais nous... Serions séparés...

Il murmurait cela pour lui-même en reniflant violemment, et en s'arrêtant entre plusieurs sanglots. Ça l'avait déchiré. La traîtrise de Fili l'avait déchiré.  
Désormais, il se pensait seul. Thorin ne l'avait jamais regardé ni par le passé, ni par le présent et il en sera de même pour le futur. Sa mère l'aimait mais ne lui accordait pas la même attention qu'avec Fili. Et Fili... Son dernier soutient, son dernier pilier... Celui pour qui il vivait, pour qui il se donnait du mal pour réussir, de qui il devenait dépendant jour en jour, venait de renoncer à lui comme si de rien était, pour une vulgaire naine. Il se fichait bien des autres jusqu'ici, puisqu'il avait Fili avec lui mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés, comment allait-il faire pour s'en sortir seul ? Pour vivre de lui-même ?  
C'était des notions qui lui étaient encore inconnues jusqu'aujourd'hui .

- Tu m'as trahi Fili... Tu étais tout pour moi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu... Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait assurément jamais pleuré comme ça pour quelqu'un, même pas pour la mort de son père. Ses larmes se tarir que tard dans la nuit et où la fatigue d'avoir larmoyé toutes la soirée le saisit. Il s'endormit contre la paroi rigide de sa chambre non pas sans faire des cauchemars tout au long de son sommeil agité.

* * *

Une main innocente frappa contre la porte du petit appartement princier. Personne ne répondit. Balin prit donc la peine d'entrer sans permission et ce qu'il vit le catastropha. Une chambre sens dessus dessous, des joyaux brisés, des meubles retournés, mais surtout un Kili dormant à même le sol sur des morceaux de verre. Certes il avait entendu la colère de Kili la veille, mais il y avait une grande marge de différence entre entendre et voir.  
Il ne fit pas attention aux objets étalés sur le sol, mais plutôt à la personne qui l'était. Kili avait la tête qui penchait dangereusement vers le sol, autant dire que sa position était inconfortable. Balin prit le visage du jeune garçon entre ses mains pour le redresser et le secoua quelque peu pour le réveiller. Le réveil se fit instantané, et en voyant les paupières s'ouvrir, Balin constata qu'il avait à peine dormi des yeux boursouflés, rouges et cernés de quoi chagriner le plus âgé sur l'état dans lequel s'était mis le brun.

- Tu vas bien mon garçon ?

Kili se réveilla plus amplement et se leva sans plus de cérémonie. Il ne voulait pas que son éducateur le voit dans un état proche de la pitié.

- Prends un bain pour te détendre, tu en as grandement besoin.

Mais le cerveau de Kili était si déconnecté, que la seule chose qu'il fit est de rester planté devant la porte de la salle d'eau. Balin comprit, et l'accompagna à l'intérieur. Il lui prépara le bain tâchant de réguler une température bien chaude puis y rajouta quelques herbes relaxantes à l'intérieur. Pourtant Kili ne coopéra toujours pas. Ses yeux semblaient se perdre dans le vide, fixant un point inconnu dans la pièce et où toute malice avait disparu de celles-ci. Un nouveau soupir et le vieux le déshabilla comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant en bas âges. Une chose était sûre pour Balin, Kili n'avait pas à rougir de son corps vraiment bien sculpté pour nain âgé de soixante-seize ans seulement, mais beaucoup trop mince. Et ne parlons pas de la pilosité Balin était a priori sûr que Kili et Fili n'avaient pas le même père. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un nain ayant déjà atteint sa majorité, aussi peu velu voire carrément imberbe pour quelqu'un issu de leur race.

Il le glissa dans son bain, puis sortit quelques instants pour chercher les valets de chambres qui attendaient dans le couloir.

- Entrez, je vous prie.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et au vu du chantier, beaucoup se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs sur le pourquoi du comment la chambre s'était retrouvée dans un état pareil.

- Ne vous posez aucune question, je vous demande juste de ranger et nettoyer. Surtout pas un mot au roi ni à quiconque personne du royaume. J'aimerais que ça reste entre nous.

Balin n'avait pas pris n'importe quels valets de chambre, il avait pris ceux qui étaient aptes à garder un secret, et ceux qui étaient les plus proches de Kili. Ils acquiescèrent, se doutant fortement que ce foutoir fut causé par la désolation du prince envers le mariage de Fili. Cela fait, Balin retourna dans la salle d'eau, et à sa plus grande stupeur, Kili avait la tête dans l'eau prêt à se donner la mort. Il accourra du mieux qu'il put et le sortit de l'eau allant jusqu'à mouiller les manches de sa tunique. La tête hors de l'eau, il vit le brun reprendre conscience doucement.

- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi Kili ! Ne refait plus jamais ça !

Pour réponse, Kili détourna la tête et Balin le réinstalla. Le laisser seul était décidément une très mauvaise idée, puis il s'assit sur un rebord pour lui tenir compagnie tâchant de lui tirer les vers du nez sur son comportement de la veille.

- Que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Tu pensais que personne ne l'aurait remarqué ? Manque de bol je m'en suis aperçu, et je ne compte pas te laisser dans cet état mon garçon.

Un silence, puis des yeux qui regardaient les vagues que produisait l'eau du bain.

- Je me doute pertinemment que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, mais je ne suis pas une veille branche sénile puisque je pense avoir comprit pour autant. Le mariage de Fili te tourmente, et tu prends donc ça pour un abandon de sa part, n'est-ce pas ?

Kili se recroquevilla sur lui-même, c'est qu'il avait vu juste.

- Tu n'es pas du genre à t'abattre facilement, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de ton frère tu es capable de te briser en mille morceaux. Ce que je te demande, c'est d'arrêter de vivre pour lui mais pour une fois de vivre pour et par toi-même. Fili a choisi sa voie, il ne reviendra pas vers toi, ancre-toi bien ça.

C'était beaucoup trop dit de manière acerbe pour qu'il prenne ça pour un conseil. Un sanglot prit soudainement le jeune Kili lui rappelant sa situation.

- Haaa... Kili, tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel est le problème mais je prie pour que tu le règles très vite. Te voir comme ça me désenchante. Un garçon si pétillant, si sagace que toi ne mérite pas d'être triste. Quand tu te décideras à m'en parler je serais là, je t'écouterai sans te couper la parole et je t'aiderai à surmonter cette difficulté .

Kili acquiesça puis sortit du bain pour s'habiller, habits qui étaient préparés soigneusement par Balin. Une fois hors de la salle d'eau, les deux constatèrent que les valets de chambre avaient réparé et nettoyé la plupart des dégâts. Ils sortirent et les laissèrent terminer de ranger.

- Je vais dans la salle d'armes m'entraîner un petit peu, murmura la petite voix brune.

- Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, une fois que tu y seras, s'il te plaît Kili.

- Bien...

- Je te fais confiance mon garçon.

Tous deux prirent une direction opposée, mais Balin héla une dernière fois le brun pour lui annoncer quelque chose.

- Kili ! Thorin risque de venir te parler sur le fait que tu étais absent au mariage, je lui ai dit que tu avais eu des crampes d'estomac. Tâche d'être convaincant lorsqu'il viendra te parler.

Kili hocha la tête, il était clair qu'il n'allait pas dire à son oncle que le mariage de son grand frère l'avait rendu malheureux au point d'en avoir saccagé sa chambre. Sûrement pas !  
Son oncle est plutôt du genre impulsif et il vaut mieux ne pas le contrarier. Et puis, il prendrait très mal le fait que Kili soit contre la décision de son frère Fili allait faire vivre la génération des Durin, - puisque monsieur Thorin s'entêtait à se refuser toutes les naines que lui présentaient ses conseillers - , et ça, il peut en être sûr que s'il s'opposait contre, son oncle le ferait payer très cher. L'orgueil des Durin, était colossal tant pour Thorin que pour Kili.

Une fois dans la salle d'armes, Kili choisit une épée, qu'il voulut faire affûter avant de commencer à s'entraîner avec quelques gardes présents. Mais finalement, il n'en fit rien et commença son entraînement. Il prit un garde royal au hasard, et entama le duel. Les lames s'entrechoquaient violemment, se heurtaient impétueusement, laissant le garde tenter tant bien que mal de mener le combat, mais la force et la rage de Kili eurent raison de sa force.  
Kili envoya sa lame sur le côté pour déstabiliser son adversaire, cependant le garde la para avec difficulté se mettant sur les genoux pour donner plus d'ampleur à sa défense. Mais s'était peine perdu d'un tour de main le brun le désarma et lui planta la lame sous la gorge.

Ce manège dura une bonne demi-heure avant que Kili ne se lasse de se battre contre des gardes incompétents qui ne lui faisaient qu'amenuiser sa rage il voulait quand même se défouler, donc il prit ses arcs et ses flèches puis sortit dehors. Un pauvre arbre allait devenir le souffre douleur de ses flèches malheureusement.  
Ajustant son arc bien comme il faut, puis testant la rugosité des lames, il était fin prêt à martyriser ce pauvre chêne. Mais une voix rauque se fit entendre derrière lui, coupant toute son activité.

- J'espère que tu as une explication pour hier.

* * *

Voilou, voilou ! J'espère que ça a plu ;3  
Bon j'admet que ça prend du temps à démarrer mais bon y a pas le feu non plus x)  
Toutes remarques sont bonnes à prendre et les _reviews_ gentilles et encourageantes aussi, surtout qu'un avis est toujours important pour l'auteur *w*

See you soon !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre :** L'hérésie naine

**Déclaration : **Les personnages appartiennent (encore et toujours) à Tolkien malheureusement... T.T

**Couple : **Le doute persiste décidément ._.

**Information :** C'est du slash, en gros une romance entre hommes *w*

**Résumé :** Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ?

**Reviews : **Réponses par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte.

_pyrrha0811_ : Merci d'aimer ;3 Et la suite est pour maintenant ^^

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_- J'espère que tu as une explication pour hier._

La voix de Thorin venait de raisonner dans l'esprit de Kili. La confrontation arrivait bien trop tôt, sans omettre le fait que la voix de Thorin avait l'air tout sauf douce. Il lui reprochait son absence et il y avait de quoi, disparaître comme ça le jour du mariage de son frère c'était carrément irrespectueux.  
Thorin avait beau avoir fait semblant de fermer les yeux devant Balin, il n'en était rien. A contrario, il était très remonté contre son jeune neveu. Kili toujours le dos tourné à son oncle, n'osait pas lui lancer un regard, de peur de voir la déception qui se dégageait de ses orbes froides.

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, Kili. J'aimerais que tu y répondes.

Le ton était sec. Aucune échappatoire possible. Lorsque Thorin voulait savoir une chose, il ferait tout pour le savoir. Encore l'orgueil et toujours l'orgueil des Durin.

- Je ne me sentais pas bien hier...

- Pourtant tu as l'air en pleine forme aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

- C'est grâce à Balin. Il s'est occupé de moi une bonne partie de la soirée.

- Voyez-vous ça. Penses-tu vraiment que je serais dupe ? L'excuse me paraissait si peu banale que j'aie eu du mal à y croire. Balin n'est qu'un piètre menteur.

- Mai-

- Retournes-toi quand je te parle ! Tu me dois le respect !

Énervé qu'on lui parle ainsi, Kili se retourna, sourcils froncés, main serrant fortement les deux flèches qui se trouvaient dedans.

- Oui, mon oncle.

- Maintenant répond à mes questions, où étais-tu hier ?

Kili tourna la tête, même s'il inventait un mensonge, la situation serait du pareil au même. Il préféra jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour donner la version complète de cette vérité.

- J'attends Kili.

- Dans ma chambre...

- Qu'y faisais-tu ?

- J'ai... Je...

Le regard de Thorin se fît plus dur et sévère. N'importe qui en frissonnerait, tant ce regard annonçait moult choses inavouables.

- Je ne voulais pas assister au mariage.

- Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, il savait à quoi s'attendre de la part du roi.

- Je ne voulais pas voir Fili se marier.

Thorin arqua un sourcil. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait remarqué la distance que Kili avait mit entre lui et son frère, pourtant il n'a pas cherché à leur en parler pensant que ça s'arrangerait très vite. D'autant plus que ça les regardait, les problèmes d'Erebor sont amplement suffisants, pas besoin qu'il règle en plus des querelles de frères. Petit, leurs disputes ne duraient que quelques minutes, de plus c'était toujours Kili qui revenait vers son frère ne supportant pas de rester seul très longtemps.

- Expliques-toi, je ne comprends pas.

- Fi... Fili ne...

Kili n'arrivait pas à le dire. La blessure dans son cœur était encore trop récente, ce n'est pas en inventant un mensonge à son oncle qu'il allait la panser. Le temps d'attente ne plaisait pas à Thorin, qui, s'impatientait à ce que son neveu daigne à lui dire ce qu'il attendait.

- Fili quoi ?! Parle au nom d'Aulë ! Ma patience à des limites !

- ...Ne sera plus le même avec moi une fois marié !

Il l'avait sorti d'une traite, craché au visage de son oncle. Kili se mentait à lui-même, Fili allait toujours être le même frère protecteur, attentionné que jadis mais ces dites attentions comptaient devenir différentes. Ça il le savait, mais il se forçait à jeter la faute sur lui pour ne pas assumer ses torts et ses interdits.

- Je ne te savais pas si égoïste Kili. Au lieu de te réjouir du bonheur de ton frère, tu te morfonds sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant !

- Ce n'est pas insi-

- Ça l'est ! Ton frère est sur le point d'accomplir quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas faire avec toi, bien sûr qu'il ne sera plus le même mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu ne seras plus son frère.

« _Quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas faire avec toi_ ». Cette phrase l'avait frappé sans crier gare. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle ; Fili allait fonder une famille, faire vivre la lignée des Durin, régner sur Erebor avec honneur. Lui, que pouvait-il lui donner ? Il y avait certes l'amour, mais même si son aîné l'aimait comme lui l'aimait, ça resterait très fraternel avant tout. Kili ne pouvait pas concevoir, ce qui fait que la lignée s'arrêterait aussitôt s'ils partageaient ce fruit défendu ensemble. Mais en plus d'êtres frères, en plus de cet amour incestueux pour Fili, Kili savait parfaitement que les relations entre mâles étaient très méprisées chez les nains.  
Aimer un nain est une honte, surtout pour un nain de sang royal comme Kili. Le pire c'est que son amour était destiné à son frère de quoi compléter le tableau.

- Te rends-tu compte de la peine que tu as affligé à Fili par ton absence ? J'étais obligé de lui mentir sur ta soudaine disparition, mais je pense que lui-même savait que tu ne voulais pas assister à son mariage.

- Je ne suis pas égoïste... C'est lui qui l'est.

Le murmure était si inaudible que même Kili ne se saurait pas entendu. Malheureusement pour lui, Thorin a tendance à être très attentif à défaut d'être un elfe avec une excellente ouïe.

- Vraiment ?

- Il n'a pas pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir.

- Kili, tu es grand maintenant, tu dois comprendre les choix de ton frère et le soutenir jusqu'au bout.

- Non, il n'avait pas à me le cacher depuis si longtemps...

- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui te tourmente exactement ?

Thorin était sur le point de s'énerver, là, son neveu le faisait tourner en rond dans une conversation qui n'a ni queue ni tête, sans comprendre ses vraies raisons.

- Oubliez mon oncle, c'est une chose que vous ne pouviez comprendre.

- Pardon ? Je te signale que moi aussi j'ai eu un frè-

- Il suffit mon oncle, quoi que je puisse dire vous le retourneriez contre moi, je vous connais trop bien pour ça. Depuis tant d'années vous avantagez Fili, que ça soit dans les études, le combat, et bien d'autres encore. Je n'ai jamais eu votre attention, le seul pour moi a toujours été Fili. Lui, a toujours répondu présent lorsque j'en avais besoin.

Le mutisme du roi fît presque peur au plus jeune. C'était mauvais, il aurait dû se taire mais cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ça le pesait. Un regard vers son oncle, et ce qu'il vit émerger de ses yeux glacés n'était d'autre que de l'indifférence, aucune colère, comme s'il n'avait que faire de ses justifications. Pour Thorin, ce qui importait - à l'issue de cette discussion - c'était le bonheur de Fili avant tout, pour cela, Kili n'avait pas le droit de s'absenter pour des raisons aussi futiles.

- Fili a toujours su me rendre fier, il a su me prouver qu'il pouvait être un vrai guerrier, digne d'être mon héritier, de devenir un futur roi qui pourrait faire prospérer son peuple. Chose que tu n'a pas su faire Kili, et cela se confirme par ton comportement d'hier.

Son oncle était pourvu d'un orgueil gargantuesque, et ne voyait que son propre intérêt et celui du royaume. Déjà, quand Kili était jeune, Thorin le délaissait souvent pour Fili ; d'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'il s'est occupé beaucoup plus de lui, sûrement car les airs des Durin transparaissaient plus chez le blond que chez le brun.

Thorin était beaucoup moins à cheval autrefois, mais depuis la mort de Thror ainsi que la disparition de Thraïn, Thorin avait senti que tous reposeraient sur ses épaules désormais, et c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il vu grandir en lui une passion fulgurante pour la prise de pouvoir. Maintenant, il en était juste prisonnier inconsciemment.

- Dans ce cas je vous dispense de ma vue, mon oncle.

Ça l'avait vraiment blessé, il pensait sincèrement que Thorin aurait été un soutien, une autre figure sur qui il aurait pu s'identifier, quelqu'un qui le comprendrait. À quoi bon. Il se faisait des illusions, lui qui depuis toujours aux yeux de Thorin n'était qu'un neveu négligeable, et ça il en ignorait toujours pourquoi.  
Il planta son oncle dans le jardin et partit ailleurs, il ne savait où mais ailleurs, loin d'ici.

* * *

- Vous m'avez demandé mon oncle ?

- Ah, Fili ! Je suis heureux de te voir. Approche voyons ne reste pas devant la porte.

Fili s'approcha de l'endroit où était entreposé le bureau de son oncle, pendant que celui-ci était dos à lui, bras croisés en arrière, fixant un point inconnu à travers l'imposante fenêtre.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose.

- En effet.

Thorin se retourna pour voir que Fili avait un air satisfait au visage. Ça voulait tout dire, Fili venait de passer la première, depuis le temps qu'il attendait de faire ça avec elle. Certes, après avoir goûté au plaisir de la chair pour la première fois les nains en devenaient très vite dépendants, et développaient une libido proche du « surnaturelle » tant leurs organes étaient inépuisables, mais pour l'élue de leur cœur ils étaient capables de s'abstenir de nombreuses années.  
Thorin sourit, son neveu grandissait décidément trop vite à son goût.

- Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose que tous les pères doivent offrir à leur fils aîné une fois marié, c'est une tradition qui se transmet depuis des générations chez les nains. Mais puisque ton père nous a quitté bien assez tôt malheureusement, je me ferais le plaisir d'endosser son rôle.

Perplexe et impatient, Fili se demandait ce que son oncle lui avait réservé. Il le vit se diriger vers une armoire, et y sortir un objet enveloppé dans un tissu de soie extrêmement fin, sûrement doux au toucher. Thorin posa son fardeau sur la table et invita Fili à s'approcher un peu plus avec un hochement de tête significatif.

- Déballe-le je t'en prie.

Fili détacha le plus délicatement possible les lacets enrobant l'objet, pour finir de retirer le tissu. Fili écarquilla violemment les yeux, c'était une épée. Mais pas n'importe quelle épée. Le manche était orné de pierres extrêmement précieuses rappelant la couleur bleu ciel de ses yeux, et rien qu'a la vue du fourreau en cuir assidûment travaillé, laissait à penser que l'intérieur devait être divinement incroyable.  
Et il avait bien raison de penser cela. Lorsque l'héritier du trône retira le fourreau, il put admirer la finesse de la lame, les esquisses qui l'émaillait, mais surtout son nom écrit en Khuzdul. Cette lame n'était pas faite avec un minerai commun, non c'était un genre de matériau bougrement rare, voire indécelable qu'on ne trouve qu'à la Moria. Le nom de ce minerai lui échappait mais il en connaissait l'éclat et la finesse.

- La tradition se veut que le père de famille offre la plus illustre des armes à son fils aîné. Depuis que tu es jeune, ton père rêvait de te fabriquer une épée avec de la tanzanite* et te l'offrir une fois que tu serais marié. Mais étant mort bien avant, je me suis juré de réaliser son souhait. J'ai forgé ton épée pendant une bonne année attendant patiemment que tu deviennes adulte. C'est un matériau diablement dur à travailler mais je suis satisfait du résultat. J'aimerais que cette épée t'accompagne jusqu'à ta mort, que tu rendes ton père fier en te battant avec, que tu me rendes fier en protégeant ton peuple avec.

- Mon oncle... Je ne sais que dire... Vous faites de moi un homme comblé...

Fili ne put s'empêcher de faire vagabonder une larme en pensant à son père, qui mourut jeune dû à la maladie qui s'était propagée en lui jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. Il était si bon et attentionné, il fut déçu de ne l'avoir connu que quelques années ; l'émotion le submergea. Son oncle faisait preuve d'une gentillesse rarissime et avoir accompli ça pour lui le rendait heureux.  
Le blond contourna la table pour venir serrer son oncle dans une profonde étreinte, que celui-ci lui rendit aussitôt avec autant de dévouement.

- C'est trop d'honneur mon oncle, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- C'est simple, en prenant soin de ta future famille, en dirigeant mon royaume lorsque les Valars m'emporteront, et en rendant ton père et ta mère digne de toi. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

Le grand brun défit l'étreinte et tapota légèrement le dos de son héritier. Fili lui rendit un sourire pour signifier qu'il acquiescer, pour ensuite se saisir de sa nouvelle arme afin de l'accrocher à la ceinture positionnée sur sa taille.

- Merci encore mon roi, je tâcherai de vous faire honneur. À vous et à mon paternel.

Le blond s'inclina signe de soumission et de dévouement totale à son roi et oncle.  
Thorin hocha la tête et retourna à sa première occupation à savoir regarder par la fenêtre. Quand Fili était sur le point de rejoindre ses appartements son oncle l'interpella.

- Au fait, je voulais savoir si tu avais parlé à Kili.

Fili stoppa son ascension, le regard grave. Ça venait de lui saper le moral en une fraction de seconde.

- Non... Je ne l'ai pas trouvé hier, j'ai compris qu'il ne voulait pas assister à mon mariage.

- En connais-tu la raison ?

- Je pense que Kili n'a pas supporté que je lui cache la vérité, je peux comprendre entre frères nous nous racontions tout en temps normal.

- Penses-tu que ça puisse être son véritable motif ?

- Je ne pense pas, mais j'ai été extrêmement blessé de ne pas l'avoir vu. Son avis comptait beaucoup pour moi.

- Je lui ai parlé ce matin.

Fili se retourna à s'en donner un torticolis. Tout ce qui touchait à son petit frère l'intéressait au plus haut point, surtout que là ça le concernait aussi.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui parler ? Il n'a rien voulu me dire, j'étais particulièrement énervé contre son manque de respect de la veille.

- Je pars de suite lui parler. Saviez-vous où puis-je le trouver ?

- Il est sorti du royaume, je ne peux t'en dire plus.

Fili soupira. Ça ne l'aidait pas plus que ça.

- Bien.

- Fili, revient me voir une fois que tu lui auras parlé, je voudrais connaître la raison exacte de ce qui le tourmente.

- Mon oncle, Kili est mon frère, je ne peux décemment p-

- Ne discute pas, c'est un ordre pas une suggestion.

- …Entendu.

Il devait tout à son oncle après tout, Erebor, son union avec Melandra, sa vie, son peuple, son éducation, et la vie de son petit frère. Il devait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, c'était la seule façon de lui redevoir sa gratitude.  
À la fin de cet entretien, le blond sortit laissant seul le frère de sa mère, trop occupé à regarder on ne sait quoi dans le ciel.

* * *

- Pardonnez-moi Messieurs, auriez-vous vu mon petit frère Kili sortir ?

Tous les gardes du royaume situés à l'extérieur de celui-ci dire non de la tête, faisant soupirer que plus profondément le jeune héritier du trône.

- Moi je l'ai aperçu mon Seigneur !

Un garde plutôt âgé parla, semblant connaître la réponse à la question du roi. Après tout comment pouvait-il le rater, Kili avait défoncé les portes avant de sortir, le pas lourd vers la cité.

- Parle, dis-moi où s'est dirigé Kili ?

- Il me semble l'avoir vu se diriger vers le sud de la ville, là où sont entreposées les forges, je n'en sais pas plus.

Ça semblait si évident tout compte fait. Kili n'a jamais été très imaginatif lorsqu'il boudait, il se dirigeait toujours au même endroit pour calmer ses nerfs : la forge et il savait laquelle.

- Merci beaucoup, je pense que ça ira.

Au lieu de profiter des joies du mariage, il était là à courir à travers toute la ville pour trouver son petit frère. Ça l'énervait franchement de faire ça, il ne se sentait aucunement fautif de la colère de Kili, c'est lui qui devenait beaucoup trop excessif et trop dépendant au fil des années. Fili voulait en avoir le cœur net, il devait lui parler franchement. Six mois déjà qu'il l'ignorait, ne le regardait à peine, même leurs discussions ne duraient pas plus de deux minutes et ça il en connaissait que trop bien le prétexte : la révélation de sa relation avec Melandra.  
Le blond s'était senti particulièrement blessé lorsqu'il n'avait pas vu son frère la veille. Son soutien aurait été plus que bienvenu, a contrario de son absence qui signifiait qu'il n'acceptait pas sa liaison, ou plutôt Melandra. Une confrontation officielle était la seule solution, sinon les deux frères pouvaient faire une croix sur leur amitié fraternelle.

Il arriva près d'une petite forge, qu'il connaissait assez avec le temps. Une forge modeste, rien de plus banale, même Fili se demandait pourquoi Kili n'utilisait pas celles d'Erebor qui étaient mille fois meilleures, plus espacées, dont les outils faisaient rêver tous les forgerons.  
Cette forge était un peu la cachette de Kili depuis un an et demi déjà, lorsque le brun se disputait avec son oncle ou bien faisait la tête à Fili, il se dirigeait automatiquement ici. Il n'avait jamais dit pourquoi étrangement.

Fili entra dans la forge, dévala des escaliers souillés par le charbon, la fumée des flammes et de traces de bottines, pour enfin accéder à une petite salle où il vit Kili manches retroussées, gants aux mains, devant une meule entrain d'affûter certaines de ses dagues. Étant dos à lui, le plus jeune ne le vit pas venir.

- Et bien petit frère tu ne viens pas me féliciter ?

Le brun manqua violemment de se trancher la main à l'entente de la voix de l'homme qui tourmentait ses jours comme ses nuits.  
Pour autant, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il voulait se tenir occupé au cas où la situation aurait commencé à l'affaiblir, dévoilant petit à petit ses commotions face au choix qu'avait entrepris son frère aîné.

- Je vois que tu ne veux toujours pas m'adresser la parole

- ...

- Moi en tout cas, je suis venu parler avec toi.

- Je ne veux pas, donc retourne auprès de ta femme, elle doit être en manque d'affection à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ton sarcasme me déplaît, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas venu me disputer mais simplement pour comprendre la raison de ton éloignement envers moi.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

- Si ! Tu penses que ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, de ne plus te parler comme avant ? Je vis cette situation très mal.

- À qui la faute ? Moi peut-être ?

- Si c'est par rapport au fait que je t'ai caché cette relation, je m'en excuse au plus profond de mon âme, mais je ne voulais pas que tu le saches avant que je n'ai pu conclure avec elle. Je m'attendais à avoir ton soutien pour mon mariage, je me suis senti terriblement seul sans mon petit frère pour me rassurer et pour me redonner confiance. Ça m'a terriblement fait mal de ne pas te voir.

- Te sentir seul ? Ça t'a fait mal de ne plus me voir ?... Et moi dans cette histoire, y as-tu pensé ?  
Tu es égoïste Fili ! Tu crois que moi ça m'enchantait de ne plus te parler, je me suis senti détruire de jour en jour ! Mais comment veux-tu que je prenne bien le fait que tu t'éloignes de moi de cette manière ! Tu te voiles complètement la face, depuis le début tu ne souhaitais qu'une chose m'abandonner, et te marier semblait-être la meilleur solution !

- C'est faux Kili ! Nous sommes des adultes maintenant, nous devons faire des choix pour nos vies ! Et je ne voulais indéfiniment pas que tu restes dépendant de moi sans que tu puisses voler de tes propres ailes, il fallait à tout prix que nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre, sinon le risque de souffrir de la présence de l'autre ne serait que terrible pour nous !  
Quand je t'ai vu pleurer sur mon corps lors de la bataille des cinq armées, mon cœur s'était resserré et je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur de grand frère, je t'ai trop chéri au point où tu n'arrivais plus à te détacher de moi. Pendant un instant je pensais vraiment que tu allais te donner la mort, rien que cette idée me fit comprendre ma bêtise ! Si aujourd'hui je suis en vie c'est pour t'accorder la liberté que tu n'as pas eu...

Kili se retourna enfin pour le confronter en face, il se redonna courage et lui avoua que non ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Mais je ne veux pas justement ! Je veux que tu restes à tout jamais auprès de moi Fili... Comme tu me l'as promis lorsque nous étions enfants... Que tu t'occupes de moi... Que tu ne vois que moi... Parce que moi je n'ai que toi, je n'ai personne d'autre !

- Il serait temps que ça change. Je ne pourrais plus subvenir à tes besoins, il faudra que tu le fasses seul maintenant petit frère. J'ai une femme que j'aime, je compte même avoir des enfants avec elle, je ne saurais plus le même frère de tes espérances et par ça je voudrais que tu deviennes un nain plus autonome, qui plus est responsable.  
Je veux que tu te trouves quelqu'un à ton image, qui te fera sentir bien plus que ce que notre lien fraternel t'a fait ressentir.

Kili entendait des craquements parvenir à ses oreilles, qu'était-ce ? Ah... Maintenant il savait, c'était son cœur qui venait de se déchirer en deux. Fili venait de tous briser. Il s'y attendait au fond, à quoi bon d'avoir espéré.  
Trouver quelqu'un ? Pour le brun c'était son frère la personne idéale, qu'il désirait le plus mais le réciproque n'a jamais naquit chez le blond. C'en était fini de leur relation si fusionnelle autrefois, il était temps d'en mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toutes ; Kili en souffrirait pour rien et Fili ne risquait pas de s'attendre à ce que le brun redevienne le frère d'antan suite à son mariage.

- La promesse... Tu m'as menti... C'est fini Fili...

- Kee, écoute ça ne veut pas di-

- Pour toi c'est Kili dorénavant ! Sois heureux avec ta femme, et longue vie à ton prochain règne « mon traître de frère ».

Il descendit ses manches, retira ses gants, remit ses dagues dans leurs écrins, puis partit la tête basse sans un regard pour Fili.  
Quant au blond, lui, était resté coi, son bébé frère venait de mettre un terme à leur relation. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. C'était forcément un rêve, oui il l'avait peut-être rêvé, Kili ne pouvait pas le détester, c'était impossible ! Pourtant les mots prononcés disaient le contraire, il était devenu son traître de frère et ça ne risquait pas de changer pour Kili.

* * *

Tanzanite* : C'est juste une pierre très rare mais comme je ne trouvais pas de nom de métal j'ai juste repris ça, faite comme si c'était du métal x)

Non ! Tout le monde est contre Kili c'est horrible ! Ahlalala, heureusement que j'ai une idée en tête sinon je ne sais pas où aurait pu conduire cette fic *x*

Alors, merci de me suivre pour ceux et celles qui le font ;3 C'est vrai que pour le moment l'histoire laisse place à la psychologie, la romance viendra petit à petit ^^  
Alors si vous avez aimé ou bien si vous voulez me donner des conseils les_ reviews_ sont les bienvenues ;3

See ya :D


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre :** L'hérésie naine

**Déclaration : **Les personnages appartiennent (encore et toujours et à jamais) à Tolkien malheureusement... T.T

**Couple : **LoKili est trop convaincante j'ai pas résisté x) Du Fili/Kili...ou pas O.O

**Information :** C'est du slash, en gros une romance entre hommes *w*

**Résumé :** Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ?

**Reviews : **Réponses par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte.

_Luda _: xD, c'est vrai que pour le coup c'est trop pas sérieux, peut-être que la réponse à ses problèmes s'écrira sur les nuages ? *^*  
Oh bah c'est très sympa de me dire ça, ça me flatte beaucoup o^w^o Merci pour tes encouragements ;3

* * *

**Chapitre III**

_Dans une chambre lointaine de la Montagne-Bleue, une femme criait sans peine la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Allongée sur un lit, jambes écartées, se cramponnant ardemment contre les coussins qui ornaient le matelas ; elle était entrain de mettre bas._

_- Poussez ! Vous y êtes presque, je vois la tête encore un effort Madame !_

_La femme poussait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, compressant la main de son mari dans la sienne, qui lui, la rassurait au mieux. Le supplice était sur le point de prendre fin._

_Un homme brun, imposant de sa taille et écrasant de prestance, faisait des allers-retours dans le couloir, non pas sans se manger les lèvres par angoisse._  
_Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_- Thorin ! Ça y est ! Dis a terminé !_

_Ledit Thorin se précipita dans la chambre suivit de près par l'homme qui venait de l'avertir. Dès qu'il entra il trouva la femme, Dis, qui venait de mettre bas, un bébé enrobé dans un linge blanc dans ses bras._

_- C'est un garçon, grand frère._

_Dis materna le petit enfant, puis lorsqu'elle vit Thorin s'approcher, elle lui donna le petit enfant pour qu'il puisse le prendre à son tour. Le mari de Dis s'assit près d'elle, et à eux deux, ils regardèrent le nouvel oncle serrer le petit enfant entre ses poignes puissantes._

_Thorin admira le petit bébé qui dormait dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement._

_- Il est magnifique..._

_Le bébé blond ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais plus encore il ressemblait à une personne qui était chère à Thorin._

_- Il lui ressemble tant, tu as fait du bon travail Dis..._

_Dis sourit, fière de rendre heureux son grand frère, puis tourna la tête vers son mari et lui fit un petit signe de la tête._

_- Thorin, moi et Dis avions décidés que ça sera toi qui nommera notre premier fils, en hommage à ce que tu as fait pour nous jusqu'aujourd'hui._

_Thorin regarda le petit bébé, il voulait lui donner un prénom qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. Mais finalement il eut peur de lui donner ce prénom, par crainte que ce bébé ne vive avec ce fardeau, ce qui pourrait lui causer des torts à lui et à l'enfant._

_- Je ne veux pas lui donner un prénom, mais je veux juste que la première lettre de son prénom soit la première initiale de mon frère Frerin. Il lui ressemble tellement c'en est presque irréel._

_- Dans ce cas pourquoi pas Fili en hommage à mon père Ili ? S'enquit le père du bébé._

_- Fili... Oui ça serait parfait... Bienvenu parmi nous mon adorable Fili._

* * *

Une porte toqua, et une voix forte et masculine répondit.

- Entrez !

La personne qui avait toqué entra puis ferma soigneusement la porte. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau auguste au milieu de la pièce. L'homme qui l'attendait ne s'occupait nullement de lui, trop concentré à rédiger quelconques paperasses.

- Durak m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, Thorin.

Thorin posa sa plume, puis regarda plus amplement celui qui se tenait devant lui. Son regard était dur et accusateur à la fois, cette discussion ne comptait pas être joviale.

- Il ne t'a pas menti Balin. Assieds-toi je t'en prie, tu ne vas tout de même pas rester debout.

Ça relevait plus de l'ordre que du conseil. Thorin était de mauvaise humeur, quoi que ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Mais là, Thorin reprochait quelque chose à Balin, et il était quasiment sûr que c'était à propos de Kili. Balin remonta sa très longue tunique et s'assit sur le siège à côté.

- Je t'écoute Thorin, de quoi souhaites-tu me parler ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi de quoi je veux te parler.

- Si c'est à propos de Kil-

- Oui, Kili !

- Qu'as-tu donc à me dire à son sujet ?

- Balin ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de sincère et de droit !

- Haaa... Tu me reproches mon mensonge d'hier, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Je savais qu'en mentant je ne gagnerai rien, surtout que tu es très perspicace.

- Peu importe, je veux juste savoir pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu rentres dans une colère noire contre Kili, surtout que tu avais l'air si heureux hier. C'était bien la première fois que je te vois ainsi : épanoui, souriant, joyeux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à un Th-

- Balin... Je sais que tu maîtrises parfaitement l'art de manipuler les gens par les sentiments, mais la question n'est pas là. Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves contre Kili. Te connaissant, tu lui aurais fait vivre la pire soirée qui soit.

- En connais-tu la raison ?

- Si tu lui as parlé ce matin, et je ne doute pas que tu l'aies fait, tu connais la raison.

Balin prenait Thorin au dépourvu comme à chacune de leurs discussions. Celles-ci pouvaient durer des heures tant Balin savait retourner les situations, et sa rhétorique ne permettait pas de répondre. Avec lui la seule chose à faire c'est d'aller droit au but. Et Thorin avait sa technique : le mensonge qui faisait culpabiliser.

- Bien, dans ce cas tu es au courant que Kili était sur le point d'en finir avec sa vie en essayant de se taillader les veines, ce matin près de la fontaine du royaume.

- Co... Comment ?! Kili ne...

Balin ne finit pas sa phrase. Depuis qu'il avait vu Kili entrain de se noyer de manière consentante dans sa baignoire, il savait que c'était tout à fait possible. Balin se sentit honteux de l'avoir laissé seul, il s'agissait du neveu de Thorin, et de son élève de surcroît. L'état de Kili ne permettait pas qu'on le laisse confronté à lui-même. Bon sang il aurait dû y penser !

La stratégie de Thorin marchait à merveille. En voyant le visage de Balin se tordre de culpabilité, pratiquement en combat intérieur, il jubila. C'était si bon d'être un fin manipulateur, qui plus est de voir ses victimes piégées par sa malice. Avec le temps il avait acquis de l'expérience, et ses cibles étaient la plupart du temps ses neveux ; beaucoup trop naïfs, en gros des cibles parfaites.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque-là...

- Moi non plus, mais si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas peut-être que je comprendrais sa réaction.

Balin n'avait plus le choix, si Kili faisait une autre bêtise il s'en voudrait de ne pas en avoir parlé à son roi. Thorin était son oncle, il devait savoir, tant pis s'il devait trahir Kili. On ne lui laissait aucune alternative.

- Kili, était très contrarié à cause du mariage de Fili. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se marie.

- Ça je le savais Balin.

- Kili le vit très mal Thorin, il a saccagé sa chambre et a failli se noyer. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui le trouble mais pour en arriver là, ça ne doit pas être un truc à prendre à la légère.

Thorin venait de tiquer. Kili voulait se donner la mort ? Lui, blaguait en disant cela. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Balin avait réagi ainsi.

- Je pensais te mettre la pression en t'inventant un mensonge pareil. Je ne pensais pas que... Ça se révélerait vrai.

- Je ne te croyais pas aussi vicieux Thorin... Me voilà à trahir le pauvre Kili... Ce que je t'ai révélé est vrai.

Thorin se frotta la barbe. Il devait à tout prix découvrir ce que Kili cachait. Bien évidemment il pouvait émettre l'hypothèse que Kili n'acceptait pas le mariage de son frère, mais au fond de lui une voix lui criait que c'était bien plus que ça ? Mais quoi par Mahal ?

- Je pense que Kili restera muet quoi qu'il arrive. Passons, ces histoires commencent franchement à me prendre la tête. Je te demande juste de ne pas le laisser seul, et si tu apprends quelque chose dis-le-moi immédiatement. Je ne te pardonnerai pas si tu refais la même erreur.

- Je comprends mon roi, je vais prendre congé de ce pas alors.

Balin sortit sans demander son reste, et prit l'initiative de surveiller Kili. C'est qu'il l'aimait ce petit. Kili a toujours été un enfant joyeux, trouble-fête, attentionné, et taquin, mais depuis un moment la seule description qu'on pouvait lui donner c'était, triste, seul, déçu, bouleversé.  
Puisque Thorin n'avait jamais accordé une seule attention à Kili, il se disait que l'enfant dû en souffrir secrètement, et Fili devait être la personne idéale pour combler le trou qu'avait laissé son roi dans le cœur de Kili.

Thorin regarda Balin sortir, pour finir par souffler. Son neveu l'épuisait. Il ne pouvait pas être comme Fili pour changer ? Thorin ne possédait pas son temps pour jouer à ce genre de gaminerie. Il avait mieux à faire, comme par exemple s'occuper du dîner de ce soir, où Dain comptait partager un repas avec lui et les deux nouveaux mariés.

* * *

Fili revint dans sa chambre à coucher où sa femme l'attendait en tricotant un morceau de soie. Ayant vu son mari arriver, elle se leva le rouge aux joues, heureuse de le voir. Mais quand elle vit la tristesse qui accablait son visage, elle ne put retenir sa question.

- Fili, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- N'insiste pas, il n'y a rien !

Melandra n'insista pas et fit comme d'habitude, elle se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec son frère. Fili lui avait confié la veille qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus, mais elle en ignorait la raison. Fili était beaucoup trop têtu pour en parler.

- Très bien, je n'insisterai plus. Au fait, je voulais te dire que ce soir ton oncle organise un dîner pour notre mariage en compagnie de mon père.

- Ah... Je vois.

Pour Fili, à coup sûr Kili n'y serait pas. Il lui demandait pas de le féliciter mais d'accepter son choix. Il aimait cette femme, Kili devait l'accepter, mais il faisait tout pour ne pas aller dans son sens. Décidément, Kili le tourmentait beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraît. Il fallait coûte que coûte le faire sortir de sa tête.  
Soudain, prit d'une impulsion inconnue, Fili attrapa fougueusement sa femme dans les bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Désormais, ils étaient adultes, et Fili avait fais la part des choses c'est son petit frère qui ne voulait pas coopérer. Il ne se sentait pas fautif mais au fond de lui ça lui faisait mal de ne plus être avec lui comme avant.  
Le reste de la journée des deux mariés se finit sous les draps ; on n'avait pas menti sur la libido des nains.

* * *

L'heure du dîner arriva et tous furent installés à leur place respective. Thorin s'assit en bout de table, à sa gauche Dain tandis qu'à sa droite se trouvaient Fili et sa femme. Dis, elle, était à côté de Dain plutôt mal à l'aise. Et y avait de quoi, Kili n'a pas daigné à se montrer, du moins il était beaucoup trop en retard. Pourtant elle avait envoyé plusieurs serviteurs le prévenir, et tous lui rapportèrent que le prince serait présent, de plus serait à l'heure.  
Mais trente-minutes passèrent déjà et Kili n'avait pas pointé un orteil. Dis se sentait honteuse, surtout que Dain n'hésitait pas à faire des sous-entendus et ne cessait de comparer Fili et Kili. D'ailleurs, il ne lésinait pas les compliments pour Fili, il félicita même Thorin de l'avoir comme héritier.

Mais toutes discussions furent interrompues lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit sur un Kili qui arborait un visage froid et indifférent. Il se dirigea directement vers son siège, qui était à côté de sa mère sans s'excuser du retard occasionné.

- Et bien mon cher Kili, déjà qu'être en retard à un dîner important est très irrespectueux, mais qu'en plus vous ne vous excusez pas c'est carrément insolant, lança Dain par pur provocation.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais, c'est un dîner comme les autres. Je viens toujours à l'heure que je veux.

- Quelle impertinence ! Quelquefois je doute de votre sang royal !

Kili prit sa chope de bière et l'a bu d'une traite, pour ensuite la poser violemment sur la table. Thorin gêné depuis tout à l'heure, essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa colère. Kili le faisait exprès et ça il ne le supportait pas. Il respira un grand coup et toussota quelque peu.

- Hemm... Kili soigne tes manières s'il te plaît.

Kili voulait répondre, mais au contact du regard de Thorin qui disait « Que si tu l'ouvres encore pour dire des âneries, ce soir tu vas dormir dans les fours de la forge », il se tut et détourna le regard en pestant.

Fili qui avait assisté à la scène, ne dit mot. Kili était si différent de d'habitude, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Le blond jeta un regard à son petit frère et ne put s'empêcher de l'observer intensément de manière assez consternée. La tension du dîner était palpable ; entre Thorin qui voulait jeter son jeune neveu par la fenêtre, Dain offusqué par le comportement de Kili, Fili triste, et Dis honteuse, personne ne savait plus où se mettre.  
Puis finalement Fili se leva pour mettre un terme à ce malaise oppressant.

- Bien, je n'ai plus faim, je vais me retirer.

- Qui y a-t-il mon chéri tu ne te sens pas bien ?

À l'entente de ce petit surnom Kili cassa son verre contre la table, faisant converger tous les regards vers lui.

- Rien je n'ai rien... Kili suis-moi ! Maintenant !

Fili se dirigea vers la porte et patienta dans le couloir. Quant-à Kili, il eut un instant d'hésitation pour finir par pousser brutalement sa chaise et sortir de la salle. Thorin se retenait, il n'en pouvait plus. Sa jauge de colère était à son paroxysme ! Encore un peu et il retournait cette table. La mère des deux frères se teint les tempes, tant elle était exaspérée par son jeune fils. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour son absence, mais là il allait trop loin. Elle ne souhaitait pas parler avec lui, Kili était beaucoup trop buté et n'écoutait jamais... Enfin surtout quand c'était elle qui lui parlait. Elle préférait laisser ce rôle ingrat à Thorin ou Fili, elle en avait déjà trop fait ! D'abord avec Thorin puis Frerin, ensuite son mari mourant, et pour terminer ses deux fils, il était temps qu'elle prenne congé. Par contre elle restait toujours présente pour tenir son rôle de mère aimante et conseillère.

Melandra quant-à elle, n'avait jamais supporté Kili. Puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas pourquoi l'aimerait-elle ? Surtout qu'il n'avait aucun charme pour un nain : grand, trop peu velu, un peu trop fin, et son visage était beaucoup trop mignon pour un homme. Le nain que toutes les naines ne regardaient pas à cause de ces critères. Et puis, elle en avait marre que Fili parle de lui tout le temps, au début ça l'avait intrigué ne le connaissant pas, puis lorsqu'elle l'eut vu elle s'était dit que Fili devait être aveugle ou bien trop câlin pour ne pas voir ses défauts.  
Elle comptait bien le lui faire oublier, mais puisque Kili lui mâchait une partie du travail, la tâche ne serait que plus simple.

* * *

Debout dans le couloir, les deux frères se fixaient. Puis Fili amorça un geste.

- Allons ailleurs, on ne parlera pas dans le couloir.

- Il n'y a plus de discussions qui tiennent Fili ! J'ai été assez clair tout à l'heure !

- Un peu trop même !

- Que veux-tu de plus ?!

- Je veux que tu arrêtes d'agir ainsi !

- J'agis comme je veux !

- Que tu me détestes maintenant soit, mais ne gâche pas mon mariage, je ne t'y autoriserai pas !

- Je ne... Ça n'a jamais été mon intention !

- Vraiment ? Et ta réaction d'hier ? Celle de ce matin ? Et encore celle du dîner ? C'était quoi, une marque d'affection peut-être ?

- Arrête de d-

- Non toi arrête ! Je n'en peux plus depuis six longs mois, j'en suis malade rien que de penser que tu ne me considères plus comme ton grand frère d'antan ! Ça devient insupportable et je ne pense pas que je pourrais l'endurer longtemps ! C'est définitif, je vais me séparer de toi. Comme ça tu pourras construire ta vie sans m'avoir sur le dos, et moi je pourrais enfin goûter la mienne sans que tu me tourmentes.

Kili se sentit mal, extrêmement mal. Fili avait un ton un peu trop sérieux, ça sentait pas bon. Aucunement il ne voulait nuire à son frère, il l'aimait pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ?

- Que... Veux-tu dire ?

- Que je vais aller vivre aux Montagnes de Fer, jusqu'à ce que Thorin ne décide de me nommer roi. Bien sûr je reviendrai pour lui et mère de temps à autre... Je veux vivre ma vie loin de toi, je dois me détacher de toi. Tu m'obsèdes beaucoup trop et ça m'empêche de mener une vie normale.

- Non... Non... Non ! Fili ne fait pas ça, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

- Mais c'est ce que je veux ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Mûri à ton tour, détache-toi de moi et peut-être que je pourrais reconsidérer la question... Si ne nous pouvions plus avoir une relation fraternelle sans en souffrir autant ne plus en avoir du tout.

- Fi... Fili... Je... Je... Fais ce qui te semble être... Bien pour ton bonheur.

- Ce sera mieux pour tous les deux je pense.

- Fais bon vent Fili...

Kili baissa la tête et traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, en aucun cas il ne devait montrer un signe de faiblesse. Le blond venait de prendre une décision, et la contredire ne changerait rien. Là, c'était terminé de chez terminé, ses chances pour que son frère quitte Melandra pour lui s'étaient envolées. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Fili était au courant de ses sentiments, ou bien l'aimait du même amour que lui... Il ne devait pas le lui reprocher, ça serait égoïste de sa part. Surtout que Fili le mépriserait comme jamais s'il savait, et puis mettre un terme à leur relation de cette manière était toujours mieux que s'ils l'avaient mis un terme à cause de cet amour incestueux, si ?  
C'était pareil tout compte fait. Les larmes étaient la seule façon pour Kili de se repentir sur son sort.

Ça lui avait déchiré le cœur de cracher ces mots, mais Fili n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou de se faire souffrir mutuellement. Kili devait grandir, et avec lui dans les parages ça serait impossible. Tant pis si ses mots lui font mal, c'était la seule manière d'arriver à s'éloigner de lui.  
Le blond s'en voulait un peu de le rendre triste, d'autant plus qu'il se doutait que Kili en pleurerait – il était beaucoup trop émotif – mais c'était ça ou rien. Son départ... Thorin le savait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et s'était pris la tête avec lui maintes fois, cependant les raisons de son hériter étaient justifiées donc autant le laisser partir, et puis il le préférait là-bas pour contrôler le commerce établi entre son royaume et celui de Dain. Maintenant, il fallait retourner au dîner et annoncer ça à tous officiellement.

* * *

Dans une taverne à Stock près du Pays de Bouc, étaient assis deux hommes à une table parlant de manière soupçonneuse. Capuche sur la tête pour l'un, chapeau pointu pour l'autre. Tous deux buvaient leurs bières à gorges déployées, bien qu'en évitant soigneusement les oreilles indiscrètes en se rapprochant le plus possible.

Même si une taverne n'était pas le lieu propice pour parler de choses qui pourraient se révéler importantes, c'était toutefois le seul endroit où on faisait le moins attention aux autres.

- Je pense avoir trouvé ce que je cherche Gandalf.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, plus vite on en aura terminé et plus vite en sécurité nous saurons.

- Un point noir persiste tout de même. Je ne pourrais pas accomplir cette quête seul.

- Te faut-il quelqu'un en particulier ?

- En effet Gandalf, j'aurais besoin d'un nain et pas n'importe lequel.

- Te rends-tu compte de ta demande ?

- Je le sais malheureusement, mais le temps presse et je n'ai guère le choix. Il m'est impossible d'accéder à cet endroit sans un nain.

- Tout de même... Dis-moi quel genre de nain souhaites-tu ?

- Il m'en faut un qui sache parler le Khuzdul, mais surtout il m'en faut un de sang royal, un Durin pour être précis.

- C'est trop demandé, il me saura difficile d'accéder à ta prière. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'aucun Durin ne te suivra tête baissée.

- Pourtant il le faut. Cet endroit est inaccessible pour l'être que je suis. Il me semble que les vieux parchemins de Leofar, que j'avais réussi à voler à la Lorien, parlaient d'une porte scellée par le sang d'un Durin et que nul ne pourra la franchir, seulement un être de sang royal appartenant à la lignée. J'ai forcé cette porte un bon nombre de fois mais rien n'y fait, je ne pourrais pas l'ouvrir.

- Malheur ! Je pense que nous n'avons plus le choix !

- Les biens qui s'y trouvent nous seraient utiles si nous voulions mettre un terme à cette quête, qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

- Penses-tu que les rois de la Moria y auraient caché des mémoires ?

- Impossible de t'affirmer ça, mais ce qui s'y trouve pourrait nous aider j'en suis certain.

- C'est fort probable comme tu dis. Hormis toi, personne ne connaît l'existence de cette porte, n'est ce pas ?

- Cela fait bien des décennies que je fouille la forêt de Firien près des Montagnes Blanches ; où les nains de la Moria s'y étaient abrités avant de s'exiler vers les deux Monts situés au nord-est de la Terre du Milieu. Je peux te dire une chose cette porte est extrêmement bien cachée en plus d'avoir une taille très petite, il est peu probable qu'un homme l'ai vu. De toute manière aucun homme ne pourrait passer par cette porte, s'il venait à la trouver et l'ouvrir.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu sois le seul. Maintenant, convaincre un Durin de t'accompagner relève du surnaturel, leur orgueil est beaucoup trop dévastateur.

- Je me doute bien qu'Écu-de-Chêne ne me suivra pas, mais c'est le seul moyen.

Gandalf réfléchi quelques secondes puis il eut un déclic.

- Je me souviens que Thorin avait deux neveux, Fili et Kili.

- Tu penses que les convaincre sera aisée ?

- Par pour Fili, qui est aussi têtu et méfiant que Thorin d'autant plus qu'il vient de se marier, mais peut-être Kili. Le convaincre sera beaucoup plus simple à mon avis. Il est beaucoup moins investi dans les affaires du royaume que son frère, en plus d'être naïf et crédule sur les bords.

- Pour moi la seule chose qui compte c'est que ce nain m'aide à en finir avec cette maudite quête. Ramène-le-moi s'il t'est possible !

- L'approcher ne saura pas simple, surtout si je compte le faire sur le dos de Thorin.

- Tu es un magicien je n'attends pas moins de toi.

- Je te propose que dans vingt jours, ici, dans cette taverne, je te retrouve pour faire un point sur la question. Avec un peu de chance je réussirais à le convaincre.

- Bien, j'attendrai dans ce cas. Je vous laisse à vos affaires, je pars pour Minas Tirith, y paraîtrait que la bibliothèque du roi abriterait des parchemins datant du Première Âge, il me les faut.

L'homme encapuchonné se leva, dans le but de partir mais Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser une dernière phrase avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner.

- Décidément tu ne perds pas la main. Un conseil, surtout ne croise pas la route des elfes Caleb, n'oublie pas qu'ils veulent ta tête et ça peu importe ce que ça leur coûte.

L'encapuchonné du nom de Caleb, sourit narquoisement avant de répondre au vieux magicien.

- Cela fait mille-six-cent-trente-cinq ans que je le sais Gandalf, je ne mourrai pas tant que cette quête ne sera pas achevée.

Sur cette phrase, il partit sous les regards indéchiffrables de Gandalf

* * *

Et hop un autre chapitre pondu alors que je devais le faire pour dimanche u.u Je suis trop en avance mais que voulez-vous j'aime bien faire plaisir ;3

**_Petite info_ **: J'ai vu le film, et perso' il est assez bien, même si pour moi la romance n'avait pas lieu d'être surtout que pour le coup elle était complètement raté et trop (TROP !) rapide ! C'était bien la première fois que je vois une romance bidon. En plus, elle n'aurait rien changé à l'histoire s'il y en avait pas ._.  
Pour ce qui est de Tauriel, elle aurait pu être un bon perso' mais on l'a emprisonné dans la romance, et toutes les scènes où on la voit ça parle que de ça (même si la romance reste très soft en soit, ça ressemble beaucoup plus à une amitié profonde).

Et pis Kili, il est trop mignon pour être avec une femme et toc !

Sinon comme d'habitude j'attends vos impressions, conseils, par _reviews _^x^ Et pis ça me rend heureuse de les lire ;3 D'ailleurs je remercie celles qui m'en postent et celles qui me suivent *w*

_See ya !_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre :** L'hérésie naine

**Déclaration : **Les personnages appartiennent (encore et toujours et à jamais) à Tolkien malheureusement... T.T Sauf Caleb il est à moi !

**Couple : ** Du Fili/Kili ? ._.

**Information :** C'est du slash, en gros une romance entre hommes *w*

**Résumé :** Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ?

**Reviews : **Réponses par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte.

_Aude _: Oh mais t'es trop mignonne, tu m'as faite rougir ;3 À savoir, ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça sera bourré de quiproquo :D Moi j'aime trop les lectrices assidues, donc j'espère te faire continuer à aimer ma fic *w* Je prévois de sortir ma fic tous les deux trois jours, comme j'ai le temps pourquoi pas ;3

_Karen : _Je te comprends, je suis pareille, mais celle-ci je compte bien la terminer èwé_  
_Le fait que tu me dises que la mienne vaut le coup, me flatte énormément (o*x*o) Ah... Si seulement tu savais où cette fic va aller, ça sera au delà de ton imagination ;3 Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'encourage grave :D  
Héhé, j'essaierai d'être gentille comme Thorin è.é

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

_Un endroit sombre, sans lumière. Rien. Le vide, le trou noir, un abîme sans fond, quel est cet endroit ?_  
_Quand tout à coup, des rires, des rires très sonores, des rires qui s'approchaient de plus en plus. Qu'était-ce donc ?_

_- Où suis-je ? _

_Les rires se firent plus fort jusqu'à rendre fou le brun, qui était là, à regarder de droite à gauche cet océan obscur._

_- Qui parle ? Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !_

_- Regardez-le, il est seul, tout seul ! Son frère ne l'aime pas ? Qui l'aimerait ? Kili est une pauvre chose !_

_Des voix d'outre-tombe parlaient en même temps, se moquant du jeune archer sans scrupules._

_- Arrêtez ! Cessez de parler !_

_Les voix continuèrent leurs railleries au grand dam de Kili, qui lui se tenait les oreilles pour ne pas en écouter davantage. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Kili retira ses mains, quand soudain le sol invisible sous lui se mit à trembler. De peur, il courra ne sachant nullement où aller, mais il trébucha et se retrouva à même le sol, ne sachant plus comment fuir. Il se mit à trembler, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant puisqu'une voix doucereuse se fit entendre. _

_- Kili... Kili... Kili..._

_Le brun se retourna vivement en entendant la voix de ses rêves, et en un clignement d'yeux le paysage changea du tout au tout. Il était dorénavant en haut d'une falaise, entouré d'une végétation luxuriante où Fili se trouvait en face de lui._

_- Fili !_

_Il comptait rejoindre le blond et le prendre dans ses bras, mais celui-ci amorça un geste pour le stopper. Soudainement, deux ombres apparurent derrière son grand frère, il put distinguer qu'il s'agissait de Melandra et de son oncle._

_- J'ai choisi ma voie Kili, tu es seul maintenant... Tout seul..._

_- Fili..._

_Kili vit Thorin lui tourner le dos et Melandra ricaner dans sa vraie barbe, tout en prenant la main de son grand frère, tandis que l'aîné s'avançait vers lui de manière menaçante._

_- Fili ! Non on va rester ensemble !_

_- Tu es seul... C'est fini, je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie... Adieu mon cher frère !_

_Fili poussa violemment le jeune archer, et celui-ci ne put faire autre chose que perdre l'équilibre pour finir de tomber dans un précipice non loin derrière lui. Un précipice d'une noirceur inégalée, une noirceur presque terrifiante... Non pas presque, elle l'était ! C'est le genre de couleur qu'on ne voyait pas dans son sommeil, ou même dans une obscurité naturelle, non... Celle-ci était bien pire ! Elle lui annonçait sa fin._

_- FILI ! FILIIII ! _

_Il continuait de tomber, quand deux bras l'attrapèrent. Deux bras puissants, deux bras d'une transparence noirâtre, deux bras qui le serrèrent bestialement contre lui et une voix ténébreuse siffla._

_- Tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin...__  
_

* * *

Prit d'un sursaut, Kili se réveilla en sueur en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar. Il s'était bien cru mourir pendant un instant. Haletant, le cœur battant la chamade, Kili se leva pour aller se mouiller le visage quelque peu. Arrivant dans la salle d'eau, il remplit une vasque et s'aspergea le visage. Ça venait de le détendre comme jamais. Ce cauchemar était beaucoup trop effroyable, pour être vrai. Pourtant ça ressemblait - à quelques exceptions près – à la réalité. Fili allait l'abandonner de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait dans ce cauchemar, le laissant seul ; tout seul.

Le brun soupira. Il s'était disputé avec Fili il y a de ça deux jours, et pendant ces deux jours il ne lui avait pas parler, l'ignorant totalement. C'est demain que l'aîné comptait partir, et Kili ne savait pas comment il allait réagir quand il le verra disparaître pour les Monts de Fer.  
Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas aller le voir, les deux monts étaient voisins après tout ; mais Fili l'avait dit distinctement « il voulait se séparer de lui », et l'éloignement semblait être la meilleure solution.  
Pour Kili s'éloigner complètement de lui semblait impossible, mais c'était le choix de son frère, et le blond était beaucoup trop têtu pour revenir sur sa décision, autant faire pareil. Malgré son amour blessé, il devait tout faire pour l'oublier, sinon il en souffrirait lamentablement. Demain, il fera un effort pour le saluer avant son départ, sans lui montrer l'ampleur de sa géhenne.

* * *

- Au revoir mon fils, prend bien soin de toi.

- Oui mère, ne t'inquiète pas.

Dis pleurait, son fils devenait un nain adulte bien trop vite, encore hier elle lui changeait son linge. Fili l'a prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte profonde et pleine de tendresse, pour terminer de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Arrête de pleurer, tu sais très bien que je reviendrai te voir aussi souvent que je le pourrais.

- Je sais, mais te savoir ailleurs me chagrine.

- Moi qui te croyais plus forte, dit le blond en lui jetant un sourire empreint d'affection.

- Je me fais vieille avec le temps.

Thorin émit un sourire moqueur. Décidément sa sœur aimait se rabaisser quand elle le pouvait. Mais bon sang, s'était-elle regardée ? Elle était encore aussi séduisante qu'il y a soixante-ans en arrière, seule la solitude de ne plus avoir de mari avait rongé ses yeux.  
Il lui mit un coup de coude pour qu'elle puisse se ressaisir et qu'elle lui cède enfin la place, sinon elle en aurait encore pour des heures à se lamenter.

- Fili, reviens vite me voir. Sache que je t'aime mon neveu.

- Que vous arrive-t-il mon oncle, c'est rare qu'un excès de sentiment vous accable ainsi, plaisanta Fili.

- Ne te moque pas, je suis très sérieux. Un neveu comme toi qui me rend fier, je ne peux que l'aimer.

- Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup, merci mon oncle.

- Tu vas vraiment me manquer Fili.

Ils se firent une accolade et se tapèrent mutuellement le torse, un truc que les nains faisaient entre eux histoire de prouver l'authenticité de leur amitié. Kili observa la scène depuis le début, et pesta ardemment contre son oncle et son favoritisme. Et lui alors ? Il n'eut jamais mots comme ceux-ci à son égard. Le brun ne fit que très peu attention, trop habitué à ce genre de chose maintenant. Aux yeux de son oncle, il n'avait jamais rien représenté seulement un neveu turbulent jusqu'à aujourd'hui ; en même temps, son oncle ne s'était jamais occupé de lui comme il l'aurait voulu, s'il l'avait fait il aurait sûrement trouvé des qualités au cadet.

- Vous aussi mon oncle.

Fili quitta son oncle, pour aller péniblement saluer son frère. Comment faire pour paraître naturel après cette dispute d'il y a deux jours ?

- Hem... Petit frère tu... Tu vas vraiment me manquer.

En aucun cas le blond n'avait prononcé ces mots en le regardant dans les yeux. Tous ressentirent la tension entre eux, mais Kili n'en fit rien. Peu avant, il s'était promis de garder le sang froid et c'est ce qu'il ferait.

- Ah ! Toi aussi grand frère, je t'enverrai des lettres quand j'en aurai l'occasion. En attendant satisfait ta femme et soit heureux.

Kili sourit hypocritement, et Fili s'en était rendu compte. L'archer n'a jamais su cacher ses émotions, du moins il essayait, mais étrangement ça transparaissait toujours. Fili rentra dans son jeu pour éviter d'inquiéter leur oncle et mère.

- Merci, je ferais de même. Fais attention à toi pendant mon absence.

Le plus âgé tenta une approche pour enlacer le plus jeune, mais Kili recula légèrement montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas. Si Fili voulait se séparer de lui, il était temps d'abandonner ce genre d'attention. Fili sourit de crispation suite au refus de Kili et pour rectifier le tir, il posa sa main sur son épaule dans une tape légère.

- Il en va de même pour toi Fili.

Kili détourna la tête, et le blond le lâcha pour venir s'incliner devant son roi en plus d'embrasser une nouvelle fois sa mère. Avant qu'il ne parte, Thorin le tira une dernière fois pour lui chuchoter une petite requête à l'oreille.

- Surveille bien Dain, je n'ai pas envie qu'il corrompe nos affaires. Je compte sur toi.

L'épéiste sourit avant de prendre ses fourbis, afin de les installer sur son poney et rejoindre Dain qui l'attendait avec sa fille devant l'incroyable porte d'Erebor.

- Je vous souhaite de tous bien vous porter.

Thorin acquiesça puis le salua d'un geste laconique. Son poney galopa à travers le vaste jardin jusqu'à ne plus être à portée de vue. Une fois parti, Dis pleura, encore et encore laissant son frère aîné s'exaspérer d'avoir une sœur aussi émotive. Pendant ce temps, Kili en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement on ne sait où. Le roi l'observa partir et prit l'initiative d'épier ses faits et gestes à partir de demain, afin de comprendre le problème qui le rendait si tacite, et troublé. Il mènerait son enquête, ça il pouvait en être sûr. Dis termina de sécher ses larmes et Thorin s'empara du moment pour lui parler de son plus jeune fils.

- Tu penses qu-

- Si tu veux me parler de leur tension, ce n'est pas la peine, n'essaie même pas ! Ça les regarde.

- Mais tu es leur mère, peut-être qu'en parlant à Kili tu-

- Non c'est non Thorin ! Mes fils sont des nains adultes et ne veulent plus de leur maman pour s'occuper de leurs problèmes.

- Dis... Tente un truc au moins.

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma position. J'aime Fili autant que Kili, mais je ne reste qu'une pauvre maman qui sera là juste pour les conseiller et les écouter. Je ne m'immiscerai pas dans leur vie privée.

- ...

- Quel est ce regard Thorin?

- Ce regard ? C'est le regard de « je sais que tu sais quelque chose à propos de Kili ».

- Les mamans ont leurs secrets grand frère. Je pense savoir quelque chose mais je ne dirais rien.

- Voyons, Dis ! Ne reste pas passive !

- Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas été, il serait temps que je prenne du repos. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te dire que ce n'est plus mon rôle. Ce sont des nains mâles pas des femelles, quoi que je dise ou face ne changera rien et tu le sais toi-même.

- Je sais pertinemment que c'est le rôle du père de les initier comme il le faut, mais-

- Mais rien du tout ! Leur père est mort il y a de ça cinquante-six ans, j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils soient élevés dans les normes et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Maintenant, puisqu'ils n'ont plus de père, le rôle t'en revient de droit.

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse, Kili ne me dit rien !

- Thorin... Tu sais Kili n'a jamais eu de figure paternelle contrairement à Fili. Kimril est tombé malade juste avant la naissance et a préféré s'occuper de son fils aîné, ce qui est compréhensible. Tu devais agir comme un père pour Kili... Mais il n'a pas vu ça en toi, c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'accorde aucune confiance.

- Je le sa-

- Maintenant qu'il n'a plus son frère, il faudrait peut-être que tu te consacres un peu à lui de temps à autre. Les mères naines, ne doivent plus s'occuper de leur petit une fois la majorité atteinte, sauf si l'enfant est une femelle. Même si je lui demandais, jamais il ne m'en parlera il aura bien trop honte. Parler de mâle à mâle serait plus approprié.

Thorin souffla, elle avait toujours le dernier mot – en même temps c'était normal, elle ne lui a pas permis d'en placer une. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle avait raison. Il n'a jamais été là pour Kili, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi.  
Peut-être parce que Kili n'avait rien d'un Durin et ressemblait beaucoup trop à un homme ? Ou bien parce que justement Fili ressemblait à un vrai Durin en plus de sa physionomie frappante avec celle de Frerin, et donc il le préférait à lui ? Il ne savait pas trop... Quelque chose lui échappait, mais vraiment il ne savait pas quoi. Y réfléchir serait plus idéal.

- Très bien j'ai compris. Je vais essayer.

- Merci Thorin, n'oublie que Kili reste mon bébé et jamais je ne le laisserai seul, mais je deviens impuissante dans ce genre de moment.

- Je comprends, je comprends.

Thorin regarda une dernière fois Dis et la salua avant de se retirer vers ses appartements. Ce soir il avait une réunion avec ses conseillers concernant l'importation des pierres d'Erebor chez les elfes.

* * *

Une journée passa avant que Fili n'arrive enfin aux Monts de Fer. Ça n'avait rien de grandiose devant Erebor. Certes, leur montagne surpassait celle de Thorin en hauteur, mais en beauté c'était incomparable.  
Le royaume, lui, ne valait à coup sûr pas les fresques, et les pierres d'Erebor. Sûrement pas. Erebor était beaucoup plus riche, beaucoup mieux niellé, et surtout plus convivial. Même lorsqu'il accéda à son aile privée, la chambre avec qui il allait partager lui semblait fade. Finalement, il regrettait d'être parti, mais Kili le lui avait obligé.

- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux d'être ici ?

- Ah... Si... Mais, comprends-moi, je suis loin des miens.

Melandra prit son mari dans ses bras, tandis que lui lui rendit son étreinte sans pour autant y mettre du cœur.

- Tu penses encore à Kili, ai-je tort ?

- Que... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?!

- Rien qu'en te regardant ça se voit, et puis le jour du dîner tu avais la même tête, aussi le jour du mariage !

- Il est normal que ça m'attriste ! C'est mon petit frère !

- N'est-ce pas toi qui a décidé de quitter Erebor pour te séparer de lui ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ? Et étrangement pourquoi tu t'y intéresses ?

- Je suis ta femme ! Et tu es mon mari ! Il est dans mes droits de m'inquiéter pour toi, et puis j'en ai assez que tu ne parles que de Kili !

- Kili et toi n'êtes pas au même niveau ! J'ai passé ma vie antérieure jusqu'à aujourd'hui avec Kili, je me suis occupé de lui, je l'ai protégé, je lui ai tout appris. C'est très dur de m'en séparer, si je me sépare de lui c'est pour qu'on évite de se faire du mal... Enfin surtout lui, il est incroyablement possessif et dépendant. Avec moi il ne grandira jamais, et n'aura aucune personnalité à son propre.

- Es-tu sûr que c'est seulement pour lui ?!

- Va droit au but avec moi !

- J'ai l'impression que tu es entrain de te convaincre de quelque chose ! Tu lui accordes trop d'attention, et cela m'exaspère !

- Kili est mon petit frère, et en choisissant de faire ma vie avec toi, j'ai choisi de me séparer de lui définitivement. J'ai sacrifié mon petit frère, pour l'amour de ma vie ! Comment oses-tu me remettre en question ?

Melandra se tue. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Comme elle n'avait rien à lui répondre, elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'accuser Kili, comme étant le coupable de sa jalousie. Elle prit une moue boudeuse, en parlant à voix basse dans le simple but de faire éprouver de la compassion à son mari.

- Je suis jalouse que tu parles de lui ainsi, il y a des moments où j'ai le sentiment de compter moins que ton petit frère. Je suis désolée, si j'ai pu remettre en doute ton amour pour moi. Je sais que tu m'aimes bien plus que Kili...

Fili s'irrita. Ces derniers temps on aimait vraiment le mettre dans les problèmes dont le seul objet était Kili. Ça en devenait lassant. Lui qui tentait de fuir Erebor pour éviter tout cela... Et voilà que sa femme lui fait une crise de jalousie. Encore heureux que ça ne soit pas lui qui fasse une crise tout court.

- Écoute, arrêtons là. Je ne veux pas continuer à en parler... Je me suis éloigné d'Erebor pour ça, donc s'il te plaît n'insiste plus.

Melandra comprit, mais ne dit pas son dernier mot. Jamais au grand jamais, elle ne laisserait Kili s'accaparer son mari. Elle fera tout pour que Fili l'oubli, et ça, peu importe les moyens. Puisque c'était une naine, elle avait des atouts bien plus avantageux que Kili. Depuis le début elle connaissait les attentions plus que douteuses du brun, même si elle se forçait à croire que c'était dû à leur fraternité. Pourtant, elle trouvait cela beaucoup trop excessif pour que ça ne soit que fraternel.

Fili est l'héritier d'Erebor, un nain divinement masculin que toutes voulaient s'accaparer, en plus d'être un guerrier vigoureux, jamais elle ne laisserait filer un homme pareil. Mais voilà, le complexe du petit frère lui mettait quelques bâtons dans les roues pour vivre à bien sa romance avec le beau blond. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour qu'il se détache encore plus de lui.

- Très bien oublions. Je m'excuse, je me suis un peu emportée. Mais tu m'avais l'air si tendu ça me désolait au fond.

- D'ici quelques mois tout redeviendra comme avant j'en suis persuadé...

- Et si... Je te faisais un massage pour te relaxer, peut-être qu'on pourra... Tu sais...

Oh oui il savait, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça pour le moment. Cependant, cette main qui se promenait habilement sur son torse eut raison de son corps un peu trop réactif. Bon et puis, il valait mieux ne pas refuser, les naines avaient souvent des périodes d'abstinences forcées, et pour un jeune nain comme Fili, un jour sans sexe est un jour de suicide ; autant saisir toutes les opportunités.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent depuis le départ du blond, et comme pendant ces trois jours le jeune archer partait se réfugier dans cette forge, pour oublier Fili, son mariage, son oncle, son amour perdu, son hérésie ; pour tout oublier. C'était une bonne chose que Fili soit parti, au moins comme ça il essaierait de l'oublier... Pas sûr qu'il y arrive.

S'il aimait cette forge c'est bien parce qu'elle lui rappelait des souvenirs enfouis. Celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup à celle de son enfance, même trop. Il l'avait découvert en venant juste délivrer une missive au forgeron qui y travaillait concernant les boucliers à confectionner pour les gardes royaux, et depuis il ne voulait plus la quitter. Cette forge lui inspirait des moments passés avec Fili, lorsque le blond lui avait appris à forger sa toute première arme, la première fois qu'il s'était brûlé et que Fili l'avait ensuite soigné en embrassant ses plaies... Et encore d'autres qui le rendaient toute chose.

Mais tout prenait fin un jour ou l'autre. Rester accroché à son passé ne changerait en aucun cas son futur, pas même son présent. Comme on lui répète souvent : le passé nous poursuit, le futur nous échappe, et le présent nous accable. Fili venait de lui glisser entre les doigts pour cette naine dédaigneuse et il ne pouvait rien y faire, son frère l'aimait bien plus que lui ; ça serait égoïste de sa part s'il lui enlevait ça.  
L'ôter de sa tête était la seule chose à faire !

- Kili ? Tu es là ?

Pendant qu'il faisait fondre un morceau de mithril entre deux pinces, une voix fluette et timide l'interpella. Ça lui redonna quelque peu le sourire.

- Je suis en bas Ori, viens.

Le timoré descendit les marches quatre à quatre, puis rejoint un Kili couvert de suie et tout transpirant.

- Ça travail dur on dirait, ricana le jeune barbu.

- Comme tu vois... Je fais tout pour occuper mes journées, entre Fili qui est parti, ma mère et ses bains de vapeur, mon oncle et l'Arkenstone, j'ai l'impression de mourir d'ennui. Seuls les forges et les entraînements matinaux me permettent de ne pas devenir fou.

- Je vois... Mais entre nous, je pense que c'est Fili qui te rend comme ça, non ?

- Ah bon ? Tu crois ? S'enquit Kili dans une tentative de feindre la question évidente d'Ori.

- Tu sais Kili, je suis peut-être le plus jeune - enfin d'un an -, je comprends très vite.

Kili lâcha ce qu'il était entrain de faire et fit face à son interlocuteur. Il croisa les bras se voulant un air détendu qui ne l'était absolument pas.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu es amoureux de Fili.

L'archer écarquilla les yeux. Comme ça, d'une traite, il l'avait sorti sans même essayer de faire des hypothèses. Il était si transparent pour qu'Ori l'ait remarqué ? S'il l'avait été, Thorin et les autres le saurait, pas vrai ?

- J'ai vu juste on dirait, sourit innocemment le scribe.

- Que... Co... Qu... !

Kili n'arrivait plus à formuler une phrase, on l'avait démasqué et pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de toucher tant que ça Ori. Le brun baissa la tête, c'était honteux, il allait se moquer de lui. En plus d'aimer un nain, il aimait son frère, son propre sang !

- C'est dégoûtant je le sais.

Le murmure était si désespéré et inaudible, qu'une fourmi n'aurait pas pu l'entendre. Mais Ori agrandit son sourire un peu plus pour réponse.

- Pas le moins du monde !

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, ça ne me dégoûte pas. En fait, je suis venu t'en parler. Dori venait de me dire que tu ne te sentais pas très bien, je suis donc venu te remonter le moral.

- T'es plutôt venu pour te moquer !

- Non sûrement pas Kili !

- Tu vas me dire que ça ne te dégoûte pas que moi, Kili prince d'Erebor, neveu de Thorin aime un nain et son frère de surcroît ! Ne me fais pas marcher Ori !

- Pourquoi ça me dégoûterait ? Depuis que tu es petit, tu adorais Fili comme personne, n'importe qui aurait pu remarquer ça. Seulement, moi j'ai été le proche de vous deux et j'ai pu voir beaucoup de choses se transformer en toi lorsque tu es près de lui.

- Ça ne justifie rien ! Bon admettons qu'il ne s'agit pas de Fili mais d'un nain quelconque, ne penses-tu pas que c'est assez bizarre de voir un nain aimer un nain ?! Surtout que c'est carrément interdit chez nous !

- Dans ce cas nous serons les deux nains les plus bizarres d'Erebor.

L'archer crut ne pas comprendre, il fronça donc les sourcils pour pousser Ori à s'exprimer plus clairement.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que moi aussi j'ai une préférence pour... Les nains.

La surprise prit au dépourvu le jeune brun. Ori aussi !

- Je sais que ça peut te choquer, mais tu vois je ne me moquerai pas de toi, au contraire je veux t'aider à surmonter ça. En plus, comme Fili vient de se marier, ça doit te...

- Oui... Je tente de l'oublier du mieux que je peux... C'est sans espoir.

- Si ce soir, je t'emmenais dans un endroit qui pourrait te changer les idées, t'en penses quoi ?

- Me changer les idées ?

- Te faire oublier un peu Fili, il serait temps que tu tournes la page comme lui a changé de livre.

Oublier Fili ? C'était une aubaine en or pour enfin se débarrasser de son échec amoureux. Il devait la saisir. Peut-être qu'Ori l'aiderait... Ou peut-être pas. Il devait tout de même essayer même s'il savait au fond de lui que c'était vain.

- Très bien, je te retrouve devant cette forge quand la première lueur de la lune scintillera.

* * *

**Bon** alors je tenais à faire une petite précision concernant ma fic.  
Ceci n'est pas vraiment mon chap' préféré trop de blabla... Etc, mais je tiens à dire que la fic que j'écris a une intrigue assez complexe.  
J'ai toutes les idées et tout donc no souci. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si c'est lent à la détente, c'est normal.

Dans le prochain chap', Thorin sera explosif et rayonnant de colère! Et pis y aura Gandalf !

Je voulais faire une précision concernant Caleb aussi, mon OC inventé. Je sais que certaines vont peut-être râler de voir un OC (moi non plus je ne les aime pas), mais Caleb saura à mon avis un personnage assez moderne, il incarnera un genre de bad boy ultra-important pour la future quête de Kili ;3  
Cela ne gâchera en rien votre romance au contraire ça la pimentera.

J'essaierais de faire de ce personnage, un perso' dynamique et très sociable mais en même temps ultra froid, solitaire, et aguerri *w* (éloignions-nous de la chiantise, n'oublions pas que c'est Kili qui nous intéresse)

**Voilou** merci d'avoir lu et pis n'oubliez pas de continuer à m'encourager, me conseiller, ça remonte ardemment le moral quand on lit des _reviews_ hypers sympas ;3 Je vous remercie de tout cœur !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre :** L'hérésie naine

**Déclaration : **Les personnages appartiennent (encore et toujours et à jamais) à Tolkien malheureusement... T.T Sauf Caleb il est à moi !

**Couple : **FiKi... Ou pas ;3 Ou peut-être que si...

**Information :** C'est du slash, en gros une romance entre hommes *w*

**Résumé :** Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ?

**Reviews : **Réponses par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte.

* * *

**Chapitre V**

_- Mon oncle ! Mon oncle !_

_- Qu'y a-t-il Kili ?_

_- Je veux apprendre à me battre comme Fili !_

_Le grand brun toisa le petit enfant âgé de seulement douze-ans, comme s'il avait sorti la pire immondice de sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils, la réponse ne fut que plus amère pour le jeune._

_- Sûrement pas ! Tu es encore trop jeune !_

_- Mais Fili a commencé à l'âge de dix ans ! Ça fait deux ans que j'attends que vous daigniez à vouloir m'entraîner !_

_- Non c'est non Kili ! Je ne me répéterai pas !_

_- Mais c'est pas juste ! Vous entraînez Fili nuit et jour, et moi je ne sais même pas encore tenir une arme !_

_- Ton frère est mon successeur Kili, il se doit d'apprendre vite !_

_- C'est pas une raison ! Je veux me battre !_

_- Ne défie pas mes ordres ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, attends encore un peu !_

_- Pourquoi !?_

_- Parce qu'il en est ainsi Kili !_

_Kili gonfla les joues pour se retenir de pleurer, mais un enfant comme lui est beaucoup plus fragile que ça. Il pleura donc à chaudes larmes, tout en évitant de faire sortir des sons de sa bouche._

_- Je vous déteste !_

_Thorin releva la reproche, et s'en voulu de lui avoir parler de cette manière. L'orgueil est de famille, et la sienne était démesuré. Le petit brun courra s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin de laisser vagabonder des larmes qui se voulaient moins viriles. Par malheur, il trouva son frère entrain de s'habiller, il ne put donc cacher son visage désolé._

_Fili tilta. Son bébé était entrain de pleurer ! On l'avait fait pleurer ?! Qui est la personne qui avait osé !?_  
_Étant donné que la chambre était commune, il était fort probable que Fili finisse par le trouver dans cet état peu importe le moment du jour, n'oublions pas que Kili pouvait rester pleurer une journée entière tant il était émotif. Le blond ne se fit pas attendre, il se dirigea prestement vers lui avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Le bras de Kili fut happer par la poigne puissante de l'aîné, et il ne put se résoudre à y résister._

_- Kili, qui t'a fait pleurer ?_

_Pour réponse, il eut des hoquets et des geignements. Bon, finalement ça prendrait beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. L'aîné prit son frère dans ses bras et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y asseoir._

_- Eh bien... ?_

_- Tou... Tout... Ça c'est... C'est de ta faute !_

_Les hoquets lui empêchaient de parler. Fili préféra patienter avant de connaître le pourquoi du comment. Et puis la patience est la meilleure des vertus - du moins chez les elfes, les nains étaient beaucoup plus impulsifs._  
_Lorsque les larmes se tarirent et que la respiration hacher se régula, Fili entreprit de reposer ses questions. S'il s'agissait encore d'un garnement qui s'amusait à se moquer de lui et de son physique, il s'assurerait pour que ce gosse n'ait plus de langue. Ces derniers temps ça arrivait souvent, et il ne le supportait plus. La chose qu'il supportait encore moins, c'est qu'à cause de ça, Kili se cachait le visage avec ses cheveux par honte. Ça ne devenait plus possible !_

_- Kili, raconte-moi ce qui se passe._

_- Si j'avais été le premier né, peut-être qu'oncle Thorin m'aimerait plus !_

_- Oncle Thorin ?_

_Ce n'était donc pas ces gamins. Heureusement pour eux._

_- Oui !_

_- Que t'a-t-il dit ?_

_- Je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre à me battre, il a refusé en disant que j'étais trop petit ! Et quand j'lui ai dit pourquoi toi tu avais commencé tôt, il m'a dit que toi t'étais son successeur ! C'est pas gentil !_

_Fili caressa cette petite tête de cinq ans de moins que lui, et lui embrassa le crâne. Ça avait l'air si insignifiant dit comme ça, mais il est vrai que c'est tout à fait normal pour Kili de se sentir rejeté._

_- Je suis sûr qu'oncle Thorin ne voulait pas être méchant._

_- C'est l'oncle le plus méchant qui existe, je sais qu'il m'aime pas, il m'a jamais aimé !_

_- Tu te trompes, il t'aime très fort, mais Thorin a ses problèmes et tu le sais Kili._

_- Mais moi je veux apprendre à me battre ! Pourquoi toi tu as commencé tôt ?_

_- Parce que s'il arrivait une bricole à notre oncle un jour, je serais celui qui protégera mère et toi._

_- Si toi aussi il t'arrivait un truc, qui te protégera ?_

_- Je serais suffisamment fort pour que ça n'arrive pas._

_- Tu n'es pas invincible Fili. Moi je veux te protéger c'est pour ça que je veux apprendre à me battre !_

_- Tu sais Kili, si Thorin a refusé, c'est seulement pour te protéger des horreurs qu'abritent ces terres. Tu as l'air tellement fragile des fois, Thorin a peur que tu ne finisses comme oncle Frérin._

_- Ça n'arrivera jamais ! Je saurais me battre et te protéger, parce que je t'aime grand frère !_

_Ah... C'est qu'il était persuasif cet enfant. Et puis cette moue déterminée, elle en ferait pâlir plus d'un. Fili ne put s'empêcher de le câliner trois fois plus. Kili était son trésor, son petit frère chéri, son bébé en somme, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça mais surtout comment résister à cette bouille complaisante._

_- Je t'aime aussi Kili ! C'est décidé, si c'est pas oncle Thorin qui t'apprend, je t'apprendrai moi-même !_

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui, mais ça sera un secret entre nous. On ira s'entraîner dans une cachette que seul toi et moi connaîtrons !_

_- Ouiiii ! T'es trop gentil !_

_- À une condition : je ne veux plus que tu te fâches contre oncle Thorin, il voulait simplement te protéger._

_- Pfff... Bon d'accord, mais je le ferai que pour toi._

_- Pour qui d'autre le ferais-tu de toute façon._

_L'aîné entraîna son petit frère sur le lit pour une énorme étreinte, s'ensuit bataille de coussin, rigolade et conversation sans queue ni tête... Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas entendu leur oncle, prostré derrière la porte tout ce temps. Il était venu s'excuser envers Kili mais apparemment ça ne servirait à rien, Kili viendrait de lui-même. De cet échange, il fera comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu de leur pacte secret, ça lui rappelait trop de bon souvenir pour pouvoir gâcher le leur._

* * *

La lune, d'un blanc immaculé, n'était qu'à son premier quartier mais pourtant elle scintillait tellement, que ses comparses les étoiles la jalousaient sans pour autant l'égaler.

C'est en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, que Kili jugea temps d'aller retrouver Ori pour leur virée nocturne. Il ne prit pas le temps de prévenir Thorin, pas qu'il s'en fichait mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il pouvait bien sortir comme ça lui chantait après tout.

L'archer, décida tout de même d'être présentable sans s'habiller excessivement, si l'on voyait ses vêtements on le reconnaîtrait à coup sûr. Il attrapa donc une tunique émeraude, un pantalon noir, et sans oublier son long manteau à capuche. Au moins il ressemblerait à monsieur tout le monde costumé comme ça. Le brun n'omit pas de s'armer des pieds à la tête, on n'est jamais à l'abri des ennuis. Une fois prêt, il sortit et se dirigea vers les grandes portes d'Erebor.  
En avançant dans le couloir, un petit nain trapu et bien barbu le héla.

- Kili !

L'archer se retourna et vit Balin accourir vers lui, l'air inquiet.

- Où vas-tu à cette heure ?

- Je comptais sortir un peu, prendre l'air.

- Hum... Kili je m'inquiète pour toi. Cela fait trois jours que je ne te vois plus.

- Ne vous en faîtes plus Balin, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant.

- Thorin s'inquiète mon garçon, l'as-tu prévenu au moins ?

- Non, mais j'imagine qu'il a dû vous sermonner...

- Ce n'est rien, mais sache que je n'ai pu lui cacher ce qui s'est passé la nuit du mariage. Ton oncle est bien plus fourbe que je ne le pensais.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, il l'aurait su peu importe comment.

- Je sais que tu souffres encore, et si je puis faire quelque chose dis-le-moi mon petit.

- Vous vous êtes assez occupé de moi, je ne vous accaparerai pas plus longtemps. Et pour Fili... C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit parti, au moins je pourrais me concentrer sur autre chose.

- Si tu le dis, mais où comptais-tu aller ? Je sais que ce n'est pas mes oignons mais je me veux rassuré et puis Thorin m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi.

- Je ne vous causerai plus de tracas soyez-en sûr Balin. Un ami m'a proposé de l'accompagner boire un verre pour me changer les idées.

- Très bien, je te fais confiance mon garçon. Fais juste attention, tu es quand même le neveu de Thorin.

- En parlant de lui, j'aimerais qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, évitez donc d'être charmé par ses fausses paroles, taquina le brun.

- Il est bien plus vicieux que maître Sacquet lorsqu'il s'y met, mais soit j'éviterai.

Kili s'inclina poliment devant Balin - bien qu'il soit le prince, il devait le plus grand des respects à son précepteur -, avant de partir vers les halls du domaine. Après avoir franchi le seuil du royaume, le brun prit la direction des forges là où il avait donné rendez-vous à Ori. Bien évidemment, s'il ne l'avait pas mentionné en face de Balin, c'est pour la simple raison que Dori saurait forcément mis au courant par celui-ci. Sachant Dori trop protecteur, il ne le laisserait plus sortir, et Kili ne voulait en aucun cas être responsable.

Nullement il ne savait où Ori comptait l'emmener, le brun paru très perplexe. Néanmoins, si cela lui permettait d'oublier son frère rien qu'un peu, pourquoi refuser ? De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix, et vu que Fili changeait aussi bien de livre qu'il ne tournait de page comme le dirait Ori, autant qu'il fasse pareil, même s'il savait au fond que la page ne serait pas aussi facile à tourner ; effacer quelques mots, voire quelques phrases suffiraient pour atténuer son mal-être.

À proximité de la forge, Kili vit le petit Ori l'attendre nonchalamment en sifflotant d'un air badin. Le brun finit par s'avancer vers lui.

- Ah Kili ! Je pensais que tu te défilerais.

- Voyons Ori, un nain n'a qu'une parole.

- Bon, et si on y allait.

- Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?

- Dans une taverne à Lacktown, tu verras elle est chouette. T'auras pas à te cacher.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une barque, qu'Ori avait pris soin de louer et prirent la Rivière Courante pour longer les distances maritimes qui séparaient Erebor de Dale. Lorsqu'ils montèrent Kili voulut poser quelques questions à Ori, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire il y avait les gabelous, et s'ils savaient que le neveu du roi était dans la gondole à coup sûr ils l'avertiraient. Ori n'était pas bête, il savait que Thorin ne laisserait pas Kili aller à Dale, il le juge encore trop insouciant de sortir d'Erebor seul, tant bien même si c'était avec lui.

- Halte ! Où allez-vous ?

- Nous partons boire dans une taverne à Dale.

- Droit de péage, messieurs !

Les nains restaient des nains... Ils faisaient tout pour trouver le moyen de se faire de l'argent, quitte à contrôler les rivières. Ori sortit une petite bourse et l'offrit à l'un des douaniers, ceux-ci ne les contrôlèrent même pas. Quand ça parlait d'or, plus rien ne comptait.

- Y a le compte, passez.

La barque traversa la rive et pendant ce temps Kili admira le paysage qui l'entourait. Avec Fili, il ne prenait jamais le temps de le faire, trop occupés à se chamailler ou à se faire des blagues. Mais là, c'était différent. Il put entendre les clapotis des micros-vagues, admirer la vaste étendue d'eau au combien sombre... La profondeur lui faisait peur. Que pouvait-il bien se cacher au fond ? Si bleu, et si opaque, ça en devenait fascinant. Les teintes blanches projetées par la lumière de la semi-lune, lui conféraient une délicieuse couleur abyssale. Kili eut l'impression de se sentir si dérisoire, ce monde lui était trop inconnu, alors que lui n'avait connu que les hauteurs des Montagnes-Bleues, la splendeur d'Erebor, et le peu de chemins qu'il avait tracé avec la compagnie.

- Kili, on est arrivé.

L'archer sortit de ses songes, c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Puis, il entreprit de suivre Ori qui semblait connaître Dale comme sa poche.

- La taverne est là-bas.

Les deux comparses y entrèrent, et Ori prit une table située au fond de cette cohue. Les chants, les rires et l'alcool coulaient à flots. Si bien que l'hydromel devenait un breuvage d'ivrogne.  
Une vieille serveuse habillée d'une robe bleue métal et d'un tablier sale, s'avança vers les deux nains dans le but de prendre leur commande.

- Que puis-je vous servir Messieurs ?

- Deux chopes de bière, s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite.

Pendant Qu'Ori s'affairait à prendre la commande, Kili analysa cette taverne. Étrange pensait-il... Les nains prenaient leur marque facilement parmi les hommes, les naines aussi d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il trouva encore plus étrange c'était la proximité des hommes entre eux... Comme si... Non il devait se faire des idées.  
Ayant vu l'air dubitatif de l'archer, Ori lui confirma que oui c'était ce genre d'endroit.

- C'est bien ce que tu crois.

- Que... Enfin c'es-

- Tu sais les hommes sont beaucoup plus ouvert que les elfes et les nains, et ce genre de pratique ne les gêne absolument pas.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce genre d'endroit pouvait exister...

- Moi non plus, mais bon un soir je voulais visiter Dale et j'suis tombé dessus par hasard. Au moins ici je n'ai pas l'impression de me sentir différent.

- Depuis quand tu...

- Que j'ai pris conscience de mes préférences ?

Kili hocha la tête pour acquiescer ses dires.

- Ça fait longtemps déjà... À vrai dire, les naines n'ont jamais aimé les nains comme moi. Beaucoup m'ont insulté, dénigré à cause de ma façon d'être. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de dire que j'étais trop maigre, pas assez fort, et comme je préférais l'écriture au combat, elles m'ont traité de couard efféminé. C'était dur d'accepter ça et depuis je ne les aime plus. J'ai cherché du réconfort auprès des nains et ils me l'ont apporté, sans pour autant me rabaisser et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que ma préférence pour les mâles était une évidence.

Le brun écoutait attentivement le monologue d'Ori, en éprouvant la plus grande des compassions. Lui aussi avait vécu ça par le passé, mais il n'en avait pas souffert tant que ça finalement. Il avait tendance à ne pas les écouter ou à faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Je sais que ça peut sembler bête, et poncif sur les bords mais tu vois je suis un être sensible et littéraire, je ne suis pas fait pour me battre.

- Non, je comprends. Moi aussi on m'a souvent critiqué à cause de mon physique « anormal ». Donc je sais ce que tu as pu éprouver.

Ori semblait gêné par sa révélation et ne pipa mot, mais l'arrivée de la vieille femme avec leurs bières détendit l'ambiance.

- Voilà vos bières Messieurs.

- Je vous en remercie, gratifia le plus barbu des deux.

Blonde et fraîche, Kili l'a pris et l'a bu d'une traite. La bière des hommes était si bonne, elle avait quelque chose que celle des nains ne possédait pas, un arrière-goût sucré et brûlant. Quant à Ori, il fît pareil, cette bière méritait d'être but en une seule gorgée.  
Lorsqu'ils posèrent leur chope, le scribe jugea qu'il était temps de parler de ce pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir.

- Kili, et si on parlait de toi plutôt.

Le brun détourna le regard vers deux hommes qui se touchaient sans manière, dans le but d'échapper au regard inquisiteur d'Ori, mais la vue de ses deux hommes le fit rougir violemment.

- Hem... Ah... C'est qu'ils y vont pas de main morte ici... Hem !

- T'occupe pas d'eux, j'aimerais qu'on parle de toi Kili.

Un soupir de plus, et Kili se résigna à lui parler de ce qui le tourmentait, de toute façon c'est pas comme si Ori n'était pas déjà au courant. Autant se confier à quelqu'un qui ne le regarderait pas de haut, comme le ferait son oncle.

- Tu sais, déjà pour Fili... Je n'ai juste pas accepté qu'il se marie, et surtout qu'il ne m'en parle pas.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ça m'a l'air beaucoup plus profond.

- Tu vas rire mais... Fili m'a fait une promesse... La promesse d'être à jamais avec moi, qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pour aucun prétexte, qu'il me protégerait... Qu'on se... Qu'on se marierait.

Ori voulu rire pour la promesse de mariage mais s'abstient, c'était si mignon d'entendre ça.

- Certes nous étions enfant mais depuis, je suis follement tombé amoureux de lui et au fil des années ça n'a fait que s'accroître. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piéger par Fili. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi, qu'il voulait faire sa vie sans que je puisse la parasiter. Il m'a tourné le dos... Alors que c'était le seul que j'avais... Je n'arriverais pas à m'en sortir sans lui. Je sais que s'il apprenait ce que je ressentais pour lui, il me fuirait comme la peste et me détesterait. Mes sentiments ne sont pas normaux ! Il s'agit de mon frère en plus d'être un mâle ! On m'exécuterait pour ça.

- Ne dit pas ça voyons, tu ne lui as rien dit, comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Fili ne m'a jamais regardé autrement que comme un petit frère maladroit et possessif si ce n'est dépendant. S'il savait... Il ne me regarderait plus de la même manière, la preuve qu'il s'en va vivre aux Monts de Fer pour s'éloigner de moi. Et puis c'est mieux qu'il ne sache rien, au moins comme ça on pourra conserver notre relation fraternelle sans y mettre un terme définitivement.

- Mais toi ce n'est pas ce que tu veux Kili ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse Ori ?! Il s'est marié, il ne m'aime pas de la même manière ! Le mieux serait de l'oublier comme lui l'a fait...

- Je vois... Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas t'aider à le conquérir.

- Non, en effet. Fili doit-être rayé de mon cœur.

La mélancolie envahit la pièce soudainement. Que pouvons-nous dire dans ces moments ? Les mots manquèrent à Ori, puis comme l'avait si bien dit Kili autant l'oublier.

- Tu sais cette taverne grouille d'hommes, de nains et de naines, qui ne demande qu'à être aimé par un cœur aussi pur que le tien Kili.

Le brun leva le regard vers Ori, puis se dit qu'il devait lui aussi changer sa voie, en se posant avec une autre personne par exemple.

- Oui sûrement...

- Alors maintenant tu vas te secouer, et oublier cet amour impossible et croquer la vie à pleine dent. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu ne vis que pour Fili, désormais vit pour toi et seulement pour toi.

- Décidément tout le monde me répète la même chose...

- Écoute les alors, crois-moi Kili tu n'en souffriras plus.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Et puis si tout le monde lui répétait la même chose c'était pas pour rien. C'est décidé, il devait vivre pour lui, faire sa vie, et trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme Fili. Même si l'oublier mettrait plus de temps, il devait tout de même essayer. Et puis cet homme assis sur le comptoir qui le dévorait du regard et qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des clins d'œil, lui faisait assez de l'effet. Kili se mordit la lèvre et s'en alla le voir.

* * *

Après avoir quitté Gandalf à Stock, le jeune homme du nom de Caleb continua son périple jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Sur son cheval noir, il galopait à travers le Pays de Dune, sillonnant les brumes, et les tempêtes sableuses. Pendant trois jours, il ne cessait de parcourir des kilomètres sans se permettre de répit méritant, le strict minimum lui était recommandé.

Pourtant le manque de nourriture se faisait ressentir, de plus son cheval avait besoin d'être referré, les siens devenaient beaucoup trop usés à présent. Edoras n'était qu'à quelques mètres, l'initiative de s'y reposer et s'y réapprovisionner s'imposa.

Une fois arriver dans ce noble territoire, il se dirigea vers une auberge après avoir confié son cheval à un maréchal-ferrant. Il prit une chambre en ayant bien évidemment négocié le prix, trop excessif selon lui, puis partit débarbouiller son corps. Ces trois jours furent exténuants, un lavement corporel l'aiderait à se remettre d'aplomb. Cela fait, Caleb revint à l'accueil de l'auberge dans le but de commander quelque chose à grignoter, en plus d'une bonne bouteille d'hydromel.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, provoquant chuchotements, et murmures. Les femmes, elles, lui jetaient des regards aguicheurs, rougissant par moments a contrario des hommes, qui eux, voyaient cet homme comme un mauvais présage pour Edoras.  
L'homme en question n'y fit absolument pas attention, continuant à savourer sa modeste gamelle. Mais une conversation l'interpella, et il s'arrêta de mâchonner ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour en écouter davantage.

- Il paraîtrait que des choses malfaisantes sont entrain de se produire ! Des esprits frappeurs dit-on ! Parla une femme.

- Ne dit pas de sottises, des esprits frappeurs ? Pfeuh... Encore des rumeurs ! Répondit une autre.

- Je te jure que non, d'après des soldats du Rohan, une troupe d'Orcs se serait fait remarquer !

- Des Orcs, il y en a partout. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !

- Justement non, les Orcs n'auraient pas attaqué les soldats, et apparemment ils se dirigeaient vers la Forêt de Fangorn. D'autres disent qu'il y avait trois ou quatre troupes qui suivaient les jours d'après.

- Que des bêtises pour effrayer les pauvres habitants. Les Orcs sont des créatures qui se font remarquer, et leur soif de chaire est beaucoup trop intense pour n'avoir attaqué ces soldats.

Le nouvel inconnu posa sa bouteille en main et se dirigea vers ces deux jeunes femmes afin d'en apprendre un peu plus.

- Mesdames, puis-je me joindre à vous ? Dit-il d'un sourire enjôleur.

Ces pauvres femmes bégayèrent réajustant coiffure et robe pour paraître présentable face au bel éphèbe.

- Bi... Bien sûr ! Prenez place Messire.

- Merci.

Il leur sourit de ses dents blanches et de son sourire cavaleur. La température des deux femmes monta d'un cran, qu'elles crurent à une canicule précoce en ces temps froids, glacials et ardents. De ses yeux reptiliens couleurs chartreuses, il fixa les deux femmes non pas sans leur lancer un regard engageant, les rendant toute chose.

- D'aussi charmantes femmes ne devraient pas être seules.

- Voyons Messire, vous nous flattez ! Répondit l'une.

Caleb rit d'un rire cristallin et réajusta ses cheveux d'ébène, laissant ces deux femmes presque en sueur devant tant de grâce. Pourquoi les hommes ne pouvaient-ils pas lui ressembler ?

- Excusez mon indiscrétion, mais il m'a semblé avoir entendu votre conversation. Pourrais-je en apprendre un peu plus sur ces troupes d'Orcs ?

- Messire, ce ne sont que des balivernes, des murmures qui s'envolent et se propagent de ville en ville. N'y croyez pas une seule seconde.

- Pourtant je souhaite écouter votre camarade, parlez très chère.

L'une rougit et l'autre se sentit vexé, mais ne dit mot.

- Eh bien, les guerriers du Rohan les auraient aperçu traverser le Plateau.

- Avaient-ils précisé leur nombre ?

- Ils ont parlé d'une troupe, mais je ne saurais vous dire combien.

- J'ai cru entendre qu'il se dirigeait vers Fangorn, est ce vrai ?

- D'après eux, les Orcs étaient sur le point de se diriger vers la forêt on ne sait pour quelle raison.

Le brun tiqua, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.

- Autres que vers le Plateau, les Orcs ont-ils été aperçus autre part ?

- Certains rapportent qu'ils les auraient vu près du Gouffre de Helm, mais je ne puis vous l'affirmer.

Les informations étaient amplement suffisantes pour comprendre qu'il se tramait quelque chose, quelque chose d'infâme. Le brun eut un regard acéré en l'espace de quelques secondes, pour redevenir doux en le posant sur cette pauvre femme.

- Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant, ma jolie.

Il se leva puis s'agenouilla devant cette femme pour lui baiser la main. L'étonnement fut général, tous les hommes regardèrent ce vulgaire inconnu d'un œil mauvais. Faire ça à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, n'était pas très approprié, en particulier aux yeux des mâles. Certes leurs mœurs étaient plus libérales, mais les hommes d'Edoras n'aimaient pas que les inconnus s'en prennent à leurs femmes.

Le brun se releva, se coltinant des regards assassins dont il n'en avait cure et salua la jeune femme avant de se retirer vers sa chambre. Pendant ce temps les deux jeunes femmes se disputaient le jeune homme, en affirmant chacune que celui-ci était attiré par l'une d'elles - ce qui est complètement absurde. Il faut savoir user de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins quelques fois.  
Lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, l'adonis tira des parchemins de sa besace et analysa quelques mots écrits en Sindarin.

- La prophétie ne va pas tarder à se réaliser...

Caleb replia ses parchemins, et rassembla ses affaires. Manifestement, le temps manquait, il ne pouvait rester une minute de plus à Edoras, autant se dépêcher d'aller voler ces documents et de revenir à Stock en parler fissa à Gandalf dès son retour.

* * *

Une semaine et demi passa depuis le départ de Fili, et Kili semblait reprendre des couleurs. Ses escapades nocturnes avec Ori lui remontaient le moral, et pour une fois il trouvait une façon de s'amuser sans Fili. Mais tout de même, sans lui ses sorties avaient souvent un goût amer. Certainement, Fili ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça de son cœur, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça, cependant il s'obligeait à l'oublier en profitant un maximum de sa jeunesse. S'amuser avec des hommes ou des nains de sa trempe, l'aidait à négliger son amour incestueux.

Toutes les nuits, lui et Ori défiaient les ordres de Dori et Thorin pour se défaire quelque peu de leurs obligations respectives. Ori étant plus discret, se mettait un peu à l'écart préférant la discussion à la danse à l'inverse de Kili. Il suffisait juste d'un peu de musique pour que l'archer se déhanche comme pas possible sur la piste, peu importe le partenaire, homme, nain, femme, naine à partir du moment où il s'amusait ça lui était égal.

Pendant que le brun dansait lascivement contre un homme, qui de ses longues mains tripotait le dos du petit archer, un étranger dos au mur, les bras croisés, capuche sur la tête, regardait la scène avec une pointe d'agacement. Ses poings étaient serrés à en faire blanchir les jointures, tant la colère l'accablait. Pourtant il ne bougea point de sa place, au contraire il éludait la situation et seule une phrase de contrariété sortit de sa fine bouche.

- C'était donc ça...

* * *

**Hey !** Alors je tenais à dire que ce chapitre est prêt depuis le 25 décembre, mais je pense que tout le monde a comprit pourquoi je ne l'ai pas posté : Bug collectif depuis deux jours, en espérant que ça ne recommence pas u.u

Je profite donc de ce temps, ou ça ne bug pas pour vous le poster ;3 Mes pronostics concernant Thorin et Gandalf ont finalement dévié pour le prochain chapitre x) Ce chapitre amorce un peu l'intrigue, mais à partir du prochain les choses vont vraiment bouger et ça s'enchaînera de plus en plus.  
Vous avez vu, je vous ai mis un extrait de Caleb, et sa description rapide de quoi vous donner un avant goût du personnage. Croyez-moi il possède plus de défauts que de qualités, enfin vous serez par la suite.

Mais qui est cet étranger à la fin du chapitre ? Est-ce :

A) Fili  
B) Balin  
C) Thorin  
D) Un ex à Kili  
E) Dwalin

Je vous laisse réfléchir la-dessus même-si en y réfléchissant tout peu marcher x)  
**Sinon** continuez à m'encourager en laissant des _reviews_, ça fait trop plaisir et puis ça me pousse à vous sortir de bons chapitres ;3

See ya !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur :** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre :** L'hérésie naine

**Déclaration : **Les personnages appartiennent (encore et toujours et à jamais) à Tolkien malheureusement... T.T Sauf Caleb il est à moi !

**Couple :** Fili/Kili ! Dîtes-vous qu'au début ça devait être du Thorin/Kili x)

**Information :** C'est du slash, en gros une romance entre hommes *w*

**Résumé :** Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ?

**Reviews : **Réponses par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte.

_Darktek__ :_ Oh mais t'es trop mignonne de dire ça ;3 La meilleure je ne sais pas, mais si c'est la meilleure pour toi sache que ça me flatte *w*  
Certes, il n'y en a pas beaucoup pour le moment mais comme tu l'as dit ça viendra petit à petit (surtout que je vous prévois un bon truc)  
Lis ce chapitre et tu verras qui c'est. En même temps c'est pas dur à trouver xD  
Pour le voir ? Fili va aller le voir au prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, je verrais comment je m'arrange :D  
(Oh non tu me fais trop rougir là èwé ! J'suis contente de savoir que Caleb ne gêne pas, en même temps comme j'ai dit ça sera un perso moderne et non gnangnan ;3)  
Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait chaud au cœur *w*

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

Thorin fulminait. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait cru ça de Kili. Depuis une semaine déjà, il se comportait étrangement à ses yeux, mais en plus il le snobait lorsque celui-ci voulait entamer une conversation avec lui.

Thorin avait tenté maintes fois de le coincer dans une pièce afin qu'il puisse parler de mâle à mâle comme des adultes, mais Kili trouvait toujours des excuses comme « Mère a besoin de moi », « Dwalin veut que je vienne m'entraîner tous les soirs »... Et encore d'autres plus bidons les unes que les autres. Si ce n'était pas les excuses, Kili l'ignorait totalement faisant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que Kili ne semblait pas aussi affecté que ça du départ de Fili. Lui, qui avait fait toute une pièce de théâtre à cause de son mariage. Non vraiment, pour Thorin ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il mènerait son enquête ?  
Étant occupé la journée, entre conseillers, salle aux trésors, et Arkenstone, il ne trouvait pas de créneau assez flexible pour surveiller son jeune neveu, mais il y avait peut-être un moyen. Il était roi après tout, il pouvait bien trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait épier Kili pendant ses absences. C'est ce qu'il fit en demandant à Garil, un simple jeune garde connu pour sa discrétion, d'observer les faits et gestes de l'archer.

Tous les soirs, Garil faisait son rapport, et tous les soirs durant une semaine il lui répétait la même chose, comme quoi Kili se dirigeait à Dale avec un autre nain une fois la lune bien visible.  
Un soir, Thorin congédia Garil en lui donnant pour ordre de ne rien dire à personne de cette affaire, afin qu'il puisse régler ce problème personnellement.  
D'habitude, Kili le prévenait lorsqu'il sortait. Bon sang aurait-il oublié ou cherchait-il à le provoquer ? Kili est prince, n'importe qui pouvait s'en prendre à lui dans le but de réclamer une rançon, et ça peu importait la personne, qu'elle soit naine, elfe, ou encore humaine. Certes son neveu savait se défendre, mais il est bien loin de tout connaître ou de s'en sortir seul.

Le soir où il avait décidé de le suivre, il attendit patiemment qu'il sorte de sa chambre. Lorsque l'archer finit par sortir de ses appartements pour ensuite s'évader d'Erebor, Thorin vit qu'il se dirigeait vers une forge où un nain l'attendait. Il ne sut pas de qui il s'agissait de prime à bord, puisque la capuche de l'intrus lui obstruait la vue. Thorin put voir qu'il s'échangeait des politesses amicales, comme lui le ferait avec Dwalin. Ce n'était pas un étranger comme les autres, si Kili en est arriver à avoir ce genre de gestes affectifs c'est qu'il devait assez bien le connaître.  
Mais passons, les voir partir vers une gondole intrigua beaucoup plus notre roi.

Thorin les suivit, en empruntant le plus discrètement possible une seconde barque faisant abstraction de la somme à donner aux gabelous. C'était le roi, son visage justifiait toutes les paroles du monde. Une fois à Dale, il put voir les deux nains qu'il filtrait, entrer dans une taverne quelconque et sans intérêt. Si c'était une taverne pour boire, Erebor en était rempli pour quoi venir à Dale pour ça, pensa Thorin.  
En y entrant, il comprit pourquoi. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que c'était ce genre de taverne. Le choque fut total pour le roi sous la montagne à la vue d'hommes qui se tripotaient, de nains et de naines qui se touchaient sans gêne. Certes, il savait que les hommes avaient des pratiques très biscornues mais là ça dépassait l'entendement... Surtout que voir des nains faire la même chose, le fit tressaillir de dégoût. Il y avait nains et naines qui batifolaient entre eux, ainsi qu'hommes et femmes, pourtant seules les images de personnes de même sexes entrain de s'ébattre aussi naturellement le marquèrent.

Mais peu importait, c'est Kili qu'il cherchait. Eux, pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs corps, ça lui était égal. Thorin s'était mis dans un coin afin d'observer son neveu, qui lui était parti s'asseoir à une table avec son camarade. Quand la capuche se ôta, Ori se dévoila aux yeux d'un Thorin ébahit. Comment Ori pouvait-il sortir aussi aisément d'Erebor sans en avertir ses cousins ? À coup sûr s'ils savaient, Ori passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Le regard glacé du roi convergea très vite vers son neveu qui prenait amplement ses aises, riant à gorge déployée, et buvant comme le pire des ivrognes. Pendant un instant Thorin se désola, mais fut assez heureux de voir Kili reprendre goût à la vie. Mais bien évidemment cela ne dura pas, cet homme qui s'était approché de Kili de manière taquine et engageante lui fit soudainement rappeler dans quel endroit il se trouvait.

Il pensait que son neveu refuserait, mais non celui-ci venait de sauter littéralement sur l'inconnu, le guidant au milieu de la taverne dans le but de se déhancher contre lui. Thorin venait de faire un blocage... Son neveu, Kili, fils de Dis, fille de Thrain, fils de Thror, était entrain de se dandiner sur un mâle. Le roi pensait qu'il devait dormir debout, ou bien qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve, pourtant non Kili était bien debout devant lui à se tordre sans vergogne dans tous les sens, se frottant franchement contre cet humain... Le pire pour Thorin c'était la langue de cet homme qui fouillait la gorge de son neveu un air lubrique collé au visage, et les expressions faciales du plus jeune n'arrangèrent pas la colère du roi.

Poings serrés, dents crispées, il ne tarderait pas à déflagrer. Le roi venait désormais de comprendre certaines choses concernant Kili. Il siffla un murmure qui promettait mille et un tourments, oh oui il ne fermerait pas les yeux sur cette affaire.

- C'était donc ça...

Thorin était sur le point de sortir de ses gonds, mais se retint. Il pouvait bien prendre là, maintenant, son neveu par les cheveux et le tirer jusqu'au royaume où il réglerait ses comptes, mais il opta pour une autre astuce. Son neveu n'atteindra pas les portes d'Erebor demain avant que Thorin ne règle ça, il pouvait en être sûr.  
Le frère de Dis sortit de la taverne, décidé à rentrer dans son royaume, ne supportant plus la vue de son neveu.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout reprenait son cours. Cependant, cette journée fut éprouvante pour les conseillers du roi qui durent subir son courroux. Tout au long de la journée, on put assister à un Thorin cassant tout sur son passage, criant pour un rien et le plus à plaindre dans tout ça fut son pauvre ami Dwalin. Chaque matin Thorin et Dwalin étaient censés se retrouver pour un entraînement intensif, mais ce jour-là Dwalin aurait dû rester dans son lit ou prétexter une maladie quelconque.

Jamais, il ne vut colère aussi grande que celle-ci chez son vieil ami. Ils venaient à peine de franchir le seuil de la salle d'entraînement, que Thorin se précipita vers deux haches qu'il saisit d'un revers de bras et sauta sans crier gare sur ce pauvre Dwalin désarmé. Bien sûr, notre cher commandant réussit à s'en sortir non pas sans égratignures ; lorsqu'on lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, le pauvre préférait se taire et grogner rageusement. Il avait bien failli perdre son bras gauche à l'issue de ce duel. Dwalin, jura qu'il réclamerait vengeance.

La colère du roi ne s'estompa que tardivement dans la nuit, le moment où il allait enfin l'apaiser en passant un savon à son impétueux neveu.  
En effet, il attendit que l'archer daigne enfin à sortir de la chambre pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes du royaume. Lorsque Kili sortit comme à son habitude, il se dirigea instinctivement vers ces dites portes, mais à son plus grand malheur il ne vit pas l'ombre qui l'attendait dans un carrefour de la splendide demeure.

- Comme ça, tu comptais sortir sans m'en parler ?

Kili stoppa vivement son ascension quand il vit une ombre sortir d'un couloir. Parmi toutes les personnes de ce royaume, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur son oncle ?  
L'archer déglutit et baissa la tête, il devait inventer une excuse. Mais quand Thorin avança vers lui d'un pas félin et assuré, les mots du jeune s'envolèrent de sa cavité.

- Où allais-tu à cette heure tardive ?

- Je... Je... Un ami m'a proposé de boire un verre.

- Un verre dis-tu ?

- Ou... Oui.

Le jeune archer venait de se retrouver dans une impasse. Thorin n'allait pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas su ce qu'il voulait. Quand Thorin commença à tourner autour de Kili pour l'analyser de fond en comble, le cadet sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre ; Thorin savait quelque chose, il le faisait juste languir à cet instant.

- Qui est cet ami ?

- Mes fréquentations ne vous regardent pas mon oncle.

- Vraiment ? Je suis le roi, tout me regarde Kili.

- Ça ne vous donne pas tous les droits !

Le grand brun ricana. Kili avait vraiment le don de l'échauffer. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et d'en finir avec cette histoire.

- Je doute que Dori puisse laisser sortir Ori maintenant qu'il est au courant de ses virées nocturnes.

- Co... Comment ?!

- Tu penses que j'allais laisser passer ça Kili ? Tu te trompes ! Maintenant rejoins-moi dans mon bureau, qu'on termine cette conversation !

Le ton était extrêmement acerbe, le pauvre Kili allait y passer. Docilement, le jeune brun le suivit à l'instar d'un enfant qui aurait commis la plus grosse bêtise qui n'eut jamais d'exister. C'était lorsqu'ils avaient franchi la porte et que celle-ci fut refermer avec soin, que Kili crut à ses derniers instants. Certes, il fallait d'un rien pour énerver Thorin, mais là, cette étrange sérénité dissimulait en fait une énorme fureur, et mettre le roi dans cet état montrait que la raison n'était pas des moindres.  
Assis dans un coin de son bureau, Thorin ancra son regard dans les yeux de son neveu, débout au milieu de la pièce.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu ignoré pendant une semaine ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aurais adressé la parole.

- Mauvaise réponse ! Tu sais il y a des choses que je laisse passer comme par exemple ton absence le jour du mariage, ton insolence le jour du dîner, ou encore le fait que tu aies laissé ton frère se morfondre sur ton comportement. Mais y a bien une chose que je ne peux laisser passer. Une chose sur laquelle je ne fermerai pas les yeux, une chose qui m'horripile de la part d'un Durin. Tu veux savoir cette chose ?

Kili redoutait de plus en plus, si ça devait se finir en rixe il n'aurait plus le choix. N'empêche, il se sentit lamentablement honteux que son oncle en arrive là à cause de lui.

- Te pavaner avec des nains, flirter avec des hommes, coucher avec des mâles ?! N'as-tu pas honte !

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit !

- Dois-je m'en réjouir ?! Tu penses vraiment que je serais assez stupide Kili ! Si je ne t'avais pas suivi hier, pendant combien de temps comptais-tu garder cet immonde secret ?! Combien ?!

- Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ?!

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Non j'en ai assez que vous me jugiez ! Depuis ma naissance, vous n'arrêtez pas de le faire, que ça soit dans mon physique, mes choix vestimentaires, ou sur les armes que j'utilise pour me battre ! Vous ne m'avez jamais regardé pour ce que je suis !

- Tais-toi ! Comment pourrais-je ?! T'es-tu regardé Kili, aimer des mâles, ne pas laisser pousser ta barbe, utiliser un arc comme arme, tu veux que je sois fier d'un enfant comme toi ? Un enfant qui ressemble à un elfe ?! Tu n'as jamais su me rendre digne !

- Et vous ?! Vous croyez vous parfait ! Votre obsession pour Fili n'est digne que de votre intérêt à le voir vous seconder une fois que vous ne pourriez plus diriger Erebor ! Vous vous pensez différent, mais en rien vous ne l'êtes ! Finalement, vous n'êtes juste qu'une pâle copie de votre grand-père Thror !

- Ferme-la, gamin ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Fili ne m'a jamais déçu, il a toujours fait ce que j'attendais de lui, ce que j'attendais d'un vrai Durin ! Lui ne s'amourache pas de mâles comme toi le ferais ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte d'un neveu comme toi !

- Pensez-vous être un exemple ?! Quand les Valars ont emporté mon père, je m'attendais à ce que vous m'offriez une figure paternelle sur laquelle je pourrais prendre exemple, mais vous ne m'avez jamais accordé un regard ! Il n'y en a eu que pour Fili, Fili, Fili et encore Fili !

- Fili est ma fierté ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu en toi !

C'était la douche froide pour Kili, il suffisait juste de quelques mots pour qu'il comprenne à quel point son oncle ne le trouvait pas digne d'intérêt.

- Je pensais qu'un jour vous pourriez me voir co-

- Comment pourrais-je ?! J'ai cru mourir de honte hier ! Un prince d'Erebor entrain de se faire courtiser par des mâles ! À quoi penses-tu Kili ?! Depuis quand as-tu développer ce type d'attirance ?!

- Je... Peut-être que je n'aurais pas fini ainsi si vous vous étiez occupé de moi, hormis Fili je n'ai eu personne.

Le roi comptait rétorquer, mais une lumière se fit dans son cerveau : Fili. Tout avait un lien maintenant.

- Ne me dit pas que... Non ! Ne me dit pas que depuis tout ce temps tu regardais Fili autrement que comme ton frère ?

Kili écarquilla les yeux, il aurait dû la fermer avant de l'ouvrir. Son oncle venait de toucher le sujet sensible en l'espace de quelques questions.

- Réponds !

Rien ne répondit au roi. L'archer se contentait de regarder ses pieds les trouvant soudainement plus intéressants que cette conversation.

- Kili, réponds-moi par Mahal ! As-tu regardé Fili autrement que comme ton frère ?!

Toujours rien. Thorin commençait à perdre patience, il haussa donc la voix pour se faire encore mieux entendre.

- RÉPONDS !

- Oui ! Oui, j'ai vu Fili autrement que comme mon frère ! Et je le vois toujours ainsi !

Le grand brun se crut défaillir en l'espace d'un instant. Son neveu était amoureux de Fili ; il ne pouvait l'accepter. En plus de ses penchants étranges voilà que son jeune neveu commettait l'inceste et ce depuis des années déjà. Il comprit maintenant pourquoi Kili avait réagi aussi excessivement le jour du mariage, et encore après. C'était logique après tout. N'importe qui l'aurait remarqué, surtout quand on analysait la proximité qu'ils avaient et la dépendance du cadet pour son aîné. Tout était logique, mais jamais il n'approuverait cette relation malsaine.

- L'inceste ? Aimer son propre frère, son propre sang, c'est la chose la plus répugnante qu'il m'est jamais eut d'entendre !

- J'aime Fili, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Il a toujours été là pour moi, il s'est occupé de moi comme personne. Il m'a donné de l'amour, il m'a fait connaître ce sentiment !

C'en était trop, Thorin avança à grands pas vers son neveu, et lui prit le visage pour finir de lui asséner un poing magistral à la mâchoire. Le roi venait de perdre le contrôle, sa colère ne pouvait en supporter davantage.  
Kili se ramassa contre la tapisserie au sol, se tenant la joue. Thorin n'avait pas retenu sa rage au point de faire enfler vivement la joue du brun. Du sang sorti de sa pauvre bouche malmenée, fendue malheureusement en deux.

- L'amour tu dis ?! Ce n'est pas ça l'amour ! L'amour n'a rien de malsain !

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous n'avez jamais connu ce sentiment ! Le seul amour à qui vous avez voué c'est à l'Arkenstone ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens !

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends Kili, jamais un Durin ne proliféra ce genre de romance dans mon royaume. Que la honte soit avec toi ! Ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe par tant de déshonneur !

Kili se tut. Il savait que cet amour n'avait pas lieu d'être, il savait que son oncle en aurait honte, il savait tout depuis le début, mais comment contrôler ses sentiments quand on est amoureux ?

- HORS DE MA VUE ! SORS TOUT DE SUITE, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! FILS INDIGNE !

Le pauvre archer trembla, et ne perdit pas une seconde pour sortir. La honte venait de l'accabler comme jamais, cependant il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout ce qu'il put faire c'est courir comme un dératé vers sa chambre avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur ses draps. Malheureusement les larmes qui auraient pu être bienfaitrices, qui auraient pu le soulager à ce moment-là, ne coulèrent pas ; complices des sentiments qu'éprouvait son oncle à son égard.

* * *

Dis, faisait sa ronde matinale comme à son habitude. Il n'avait rien à faire ces derniers temps, elle s'ennuyait quelque peu. Le domaine étant grand, il y avait de quoi visiter néanmoins quand on avait grandi à Erebor, on connaissait déjà tout. Pour combler le vide, elle s'atellait à certaines activités comme l'écriture, la couture ou encore à des activités royales. Mais elle s'ennuyait toujours autant. Autrefois, elle avait Fili et Kili, elle s'occupait d'eux matin, après midi et soir. Maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint la majorité, elle se sentait un peu seule. À un certain moment, elle avait pensé à se trouver un nouveau mari. Certes, rien ne comblerait la place que son mari avait laissé, mais quand on est seul on aimerait avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Dis bannit toutes réflexions quand elle vit son petit dernier avancer un bon nombre d'armes en main, en direction de la sortie du royaume. Elle remarqua, qu'il avait la tête baissée et sa posture dénonçait une grande aigreur.  
Bien qu'elle ait dit à Thorin qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui parce qu'il était grand désormais, elle restait une maman avec un instinct purement maternel ; le désir de connaître ce qui tracassait son fils se fit trop violent pour qu'elle l'ignore. La mère s'approcha d'un pas vif vers son fils et le stoppa d'une main agile sur l'épaule.

- Kili, mon chéri tu vas bien ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

- Non.

- Kili écoute-

- Non c'est non ! Je ne veux parler de rien, je ne veux parler à personne c'est clair.

Lorsque Kili leva la tête pour regarder sa mère droit dans les yeux, celle-ci de stupeur put voir la magnifique enflure sur sa joue ainsi que sa lèvre boursouflée.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça Kili ?

- Personne ! Pourquoi ça te choque autant, tu as l'habitude de voir ça !

- Il suffit, Kili ! Je sais que je ne suis que ta pauvre mère, mais j'aimerai que tu me parles quelquefois pour que je cesse de me faire du mouron pour toi.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ? Il se passe que j'aurais voulu que tu ne m'aies jamais mis au monde ! Je déteste cette famille !

Sans un regard, il s'extirpa de la prise qu'avait sa mère sur lui et partit en entassant ses armes dans ses bras. Dis, elle, resta coi. Son Kili, son petit dernier venait de dire quelque chose qui l'avait grandement peiné. Connaissant son fils, elle savait que quelqu'un se cachait derrière cette histoire, et ce quelqu'un c'était Thorin. Déjà qu'il avait voulu lui tirer les vers du nez, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui demandait d'aller lui parler... Non jamais. En ayant vu sa joue, elle espérait au plus profond de son cœur, que son aîné n'est pas touché à un seul de ses cheveux ; que cette blessure ne soit que le fruit d'un combat.  
Elle devait parler de suite à Thorin, pour connaître la raison de cette phrase acerbe de la part de son second fils.

* * *

Une porte claqua bruyamment contre un mur fait de roche, tandis qu'un roi, en colère depuis la nuit dernière, pesta lourdement sur celle qui venait d'entrer.

- Ceci n'est pas une visite de courtoisie !

- Vu la façon dont tu es rentrée, je m'en doutais !

- Tant mieux alors !

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer Dis, sors de ce bureau !

- Tu penses ? Je ne sortirai pas avant que je ne sache pourquoi toi et Kili êtes si en colère de si bon matin !

- Ah... Si tu l'as vu pourquoi devrais-je t'en parler ? C'est ton fils après tout !

- Pas de sarcasme avec moi ! D'ailleurs, explique-moi pourquoi sa joue est aussi gonflée !

Thorin marqua une pause pour contrôler son excès de colère, mais rien qu'en pensant à ce que son neveu lui avait craché la veille à la figure, le fit voir rouge. Sans réfléchir, le roi renversa son bureau, faisant éparpiller encre et documents de la plus haute importance. Hier il n'en avait pas dormi, se sentant tantôt énervé par cette révélation, tantôt coupable d'avoir été trop loin avec son neveu. Mais son courroux venait d'empiéter sur le peu de lucidité dont il pouvait faire part en cet instant.

Dis venait de sursauter, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Thorin perdre son calme. S'il était dans cet état, elle jugea bon d'accuser Kili ; qu' a-t-il fait pour qu'il en arrive là ?

- Pourquoi, demandes-tu ? Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi !? Je vais te le dire : le second fils que tu as mis au monde, n'est bon qu'à vendre son cul au premier venu !

- Comment oses-tu dire une chose aussi outrageuse !? Je ne te le permettrai pas !

- J'ose ! Tu sais ce que j'ai découvert hier ! J'ai découvert que j'avais un neveu qui préférait la compagnie des mâles aux femelles, et ceci dans tous les sens du terme ! Un neveu qui se tord à la moindre caresse venant d'un nain ou d'un homme ! Mais tu sais quoi ceci n'est rien à côté de ce que je vais te révéler !

- Qu... Qu'est-ce donc ?

Dis redoutait qu'il ne lui révèle ce qu'elle avait découvert il y a bien des années, qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle-même.

- Kili, ton fils cadet est fou amoureux de ton fils aîné Fili ! En plus de ses relations malsaines, voilà qu'il consomme l'inceste ! N'as-tu rien à dire à cela ?!

Dis se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Il l'avait dit. Thorin l'avait découvert. Elle, le savait depuis très longtemps déjà ; d'ailleurs, le jour où elle en avait eu connaissance, elle eut du mal à l'accepter mais au fur et à mesure elle comprit que l'amour de Kili pour Fili était si indéfectible qu'elle ne pourrait se résoudre à lui en vouloir ou l'empêcher de l'aimer. Dis pensait qu'avec le temps Kili oublierait, surtout avec ce mariage, mais rien. L'amour de son fils cadet était beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'il ne s'efface.

- Je n'ai rien à dire Thorin...

- Comment ça ? Ça ne te choque pas ?

- ...

- Dis ne me dit pas que tu le savais déjà !

La sœur de Thorin hocha la tête, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre.

- Tu étais au courant mais pourtant tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, pourquoi au nom d'Aulë ?!

- Ceci ne regarde que Kili, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'immiscerai dans sa vie privée !

- Te rends-tu compte de l'hérésie au moins ?! Kili aime des mâles en plus de son frère !

- Je le sais bon sang ! Mais je ne suis personne pour le juger, c'est mon fils !

- Jamais je ne laisserais un Durin avoir ce genre de réputation !

- Cesse de penser à ton trône Thorin, c'est de Kili dont il est question !

- Kili tu-dis ? Un fils bien indigne ! Je ne veux plus le revoir, il me fait bien trop honte pour ça !

- Thor-

- Toi comme lui, vous me décevez ! Ne reviens plus me parler de lui ! Maintenant sors d'ici !

Trop offusquer pour répondre, la cadette du roi prit la porte. Cette discussion allait la tourmenter pendant un moment, et pourtant elle ne pouvait en parler à Kili, celui-ci refuserait. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Thorin s'en était pris au fin visage de son fils, mais elle lui en voulait énormément de l'avoir marqué.

* * *

Depuis cet incident cinq jours passèrent et tous reprirent leur tâche quotidienne. Thorin ignora totalement son neveu, Kili faisant de même avec lui ; quant à Dis, elle préférait s'éloigner de tout ça en s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Balin lui, avait bien vu la rage qui envahissait son roi mais ne lui dit rien, sachant qu'elle devait forcément venir de Kili. D'ailleurs, il voulait en discuter avec le jeune prince pour apaiser les tensions, mais voilà que pendant cinq jours il lui était difficile de l'attraper. Le soir il pouvait, mais le soir Kili n'était plus dans sa chambre, vadrouillant sûrement dans les quatre coins de la cité.

Ayant pris connaissance de la situation d'Ori, Kili était venu s'excuser auprès de Dori le soir même, lui stipulant que c'était de sa faute. Pourtant Dori ne broncha pas, se contentant de ne pas lever la sanction du rouquin jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
L'archer se sentit coupable, mais Ori lui remonta le moral en lui répétant qu'il n'avait pas à l'être. Ori avait bien compris, au vu de la blessure et de son air triste, que Thorin était passé à l'attaque ; comment lui en vouloir.

Durant ces cinq jours, Kili passait ses journées dans la forge qui rappelait son enfance, il y allait tôt pour n'en sortir que très tard pour ensuite flâner en ville. Rester très loin du royaume, lui était recommandable et surtout qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas voir son abrutit d'oncle. Au fond il comprenait le frère de sa mère, si son amour n'avait jamais vu le jour ils n'en seraient pas là ; cette idylle n'aurait jamais dû naître. Martelant comme pas possible une épée, il essayait d'oublier.

* * *

Voilà quinze jours que Gandalf avait amorcé son périple à travers toute la Terre du Milieu, dans le but de convaincre Kili de faire part à la quête, que lui et Caleb tentaient vainement d'y mettre un terme. Chose n'étant pas aisée même pour un magicien de sa trempe. Convaincre un Durin nécessitait d'être un surhomme, mais par chance il s'agissait de Kili.

Il atteint Erebor en quinze petits jours, faisant des escales parfois pour se réapprovisionner, s'attardant aussi plusieurs jours chez les elfes pour leur informer certaines de ses découvertes. Maintenant le plus dur était de trouver le petit archer, et de lui confier sa requête à la barbe de Thorin.

Le mage sillonna la ville, s'arrêtant pour saluer les commerçants tout en fouillant les moindres recoins afin de trouver ce visage familier, on ne sait jamais.  
Il trouva un visage qu'il reconnut sans effort, mais pas celui qu'il attendait. En effet, en passant devant un stand de jouet, le grand gris aperçu ce qui semblait-être Bofur ; une aubaine pour lui.  
Souriant aux clientes celui-ci, n'avait pas aperçu le géant mais lorsqu'il le vit la joie l'envoûta.

- Gandalf ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Bien le bonjour l'ami ! Le plaisir est partagé !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en ces temps à Erebor ?

- Oh, je voyage un peu. Je voulais voir du pays, voir à quoi avait ressemblé jadis cette cité.

- N'est-elle pas splendide ?

- Vraiment magnifique je dirais, c'est à elle qu'on reconnaît le labeur des nains.

- C'est trop dire Gandalf ! Venez dans ma boutique, Bombur m'a ramené une bonne herbe à tabac la veille !

- Voyons, ne quittez pas votre commerce pour moi, d'autant plus que je vais devoir décliner cette offre alléchante. Je ne pourrais rester ici longtemps.

- Je comprends. Si je puis vous aider en quelque chose, demandez-moi.

- Eh bien, je voulais avoir des nouvelles de Thorin. J'ai appris que Fili venait de se marier, par malchance je n'ai pas pu assister au mariage.

- Le roi est aux anges, il n'a jamais été aussi fier de Fili. Quant à lui, il vit le grand amour avec la princesse des Montagnes de Fer, contrairement à Kili...

- Kili ?

- Vous savez, tous l'ont remarqué. La pilule n'a pas été si simple à avaler pour lui, en même temps il s'agissait de son grand frère.

- Je suppose oui. Ce n'est jamais évident de voir quelqu'un qui nous est cher nous quitter, alors qu'il a passé une grande partie de sa vie avec soi.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai je vous l'accorde. Croyez m'en, le petit en souffre encore. En plus, ces derniers temps nous le voyons souvent s'enfermer dans la forge voisine, sûrement pour s'occuper.

- Que voulez-vous, le temps effacera cette tristesse passagère. Vous avez parlé de forge, pourquoi n'utilise-t-il pas les forges du royaume ?

- Kili a tendance à s'enfuir de ses obligations royales, vous savez il est jeune. Il préfère fumer et boire avec nous plutôt que de parler diplomatie. Et puis il affectionne cette forge.

- Ça tombe très bien, je voulais aiguiser mon épée. Je sais que vos forgerons sont les plus réputés qui soient, si possible j'aimerai que vous m'orientiez la direction de cette dite forge.

- Bien sûr ! Elle est à l'ouest au détour d'un carrefour, elle a pour nom L'Écaille de Fer, pour sûr vous ne la raterez pas.

- Merci l'ami. Je me voyais très mal demander ça à Thorin, au combien même je voudrais visiter ses forges.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Gandalf ! Revenez nous voir et profiter d'un bon temps avec nous un de ces quatre.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, saluez la compagnie de ma part. Prenez soin de vous, et à bientôt !

- Vous de même !

Bofur salua d'un geste joyeux le vieux mage, qui lui, le quitta sans attendre. Décidément la chance lui souriait beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru ; Bofur est si ingénu par moments.  
Gandalf emprunta les chemins que lui avait indiqué son ami, et trouva facilement cette forge. Petite, modeste, elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Il espéra tout de même trouver le prince déchu et le convaincre une fois pour toutes.

* * *

Un coup de marteau, puis un deuxième avec plus de puissance, pour finir par un dernier qui donna une forme révélatrice à l'objet que Kili martelait. Il passait sa rage sur ces pauvres épées, c'était le seul moyen pour l'apaiser. Cheveux attacher en queue, il suait comme un oliphant ; cela fait près de trois heures qu'il y était, à aucun moment il ne s'octroya répit. Pendant que ses coups devinrent plus revêches, il entendit le crissement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Son ami le forgeron lui avait dit qu'il serait absent toute la journée, alors qui était cette personne ? Sûrement pas Ori, il ne pouvait pas sortir, encore moins Fili. Si c'était son oncle, à coup sûr qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se servir des lames qui se trouvaient à sa proximité.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne !

- Même pas un vieil ami ?

Kili se retourna brutalement en entendant cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Gandalf ?!

- C'est bien moi.

Kili lâcha ses instruments avant de courir accueillir son ami. Il comptait d'ailleurs, le prendre dans ses bras mais l'odeur de ses vêtements le fit redescendre sur terre.

- Je ne peux vous saluer ainsi, je risque de vous salir

- Cesse de t'en faire mon garçon, il en faut plus pour me souiller, mais cela dit c'est vrai que tu aurais besoin d'une bonne toilette.

Le petit archer décocha un sourire, voir enfin un nouveau visage lui faisait un bien fou.

- Trêve de bavardage. Je suis venu te parler d'une affaire importante Kili. Toi seul doit être au courant.

* * *

**Enfin** ça démarre pour de bon ! Pour dire vrai ce chap' ne devait pas finir comme ça mais autrement ; C'est parce que j'ai trop tapé è.é  
Fallait pas être devin pour savoir que c'était le roi le mec à la capuche xD Mais ça aurait pu être Fili !  
J'vous ai promis un Thorin en effervescence, vous l'avez eu ! Non pas taper ! Pas taper !  
Je sais que Thorin est méchant dans ma fic, mais ça sera utile pour la suite (j'aime trop Thorin moi) :D

Concernant la quête, sachez que je modifierai quelques trucs sur l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu pour que ça colle à Caleb et à la quête. De cette quête, il faudra oublier un passage moindre de Seigneur des Anneaux, un passage qui n'a pas vraiment eu son instant de gloire mais qui dans ma fic va briller x)

Je compte dire aussi que L'Arkenstone figure dans ma fic, et qu'au contraire Thorin l'a toujours en sa possession ;3

**Sinon**, dans le prochain chap' y a Fili qui revient, j'vous laisse déjà imaginer ce qui va se passer Mouahahhah !  
Merci de me soutenir, et sachez que vos _reviews_ me vont droit au cœur, continuez à en poster pour me dire vos avis et vos ressentit ;3

See ya !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur :** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre :** L'hérésie naine

**Déclaration : **Les personnages appartiennent (encore et toujours et à jamais) à Tolkien malheureusement... T.T Sauf Caleb il est à moi !

**Couple :** Fili/Kili, ce chapitre le confirmera ;3

**Information :** C'est du slash, en gros une romance entre hommes *w*

**Résumé :** Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ?

**Reviews : **Réponses par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte.

_Darktek_: C'est normal que je réponde, tu prends la peine de m'écrire, la moindre des choses c'est que je réponde ;3 Oh mais t'es trop choupi, j'espère qu'elle y restera et que je ne te décevrai pas *w*  
Je me suis amusée à écrire ce passage (je pense que ça se voit xD), même si comme tu dis c'est triste pour lui u.u  
Oh et puis la réponse à ton stress est dans ce chapitre et tu verras qui est la personne qui révélera son secret :D Mes nuits sont déjà hantée par cette quête è.é  
Ouiii c'est Thorinou le méchant dans le bar x) Pour un connard c'est un connard et j'aime ça (ouii j'aime Thorin et j'accepte tout de lui, jusqu'à ses grosses phalanges xD)  
En lisant tu sauras la réponse de Kili ;3 Et merci pour tes compliments, tu sais pas à quel point ça me rend heureuse de lire ça ^^

_Maken_: Tu me rappelles moi à mes heures perdues xD M'enfin je le suis encore un peu u.u  
Je comprends ce que tu ressens, j'faisais la même chose que toi, mais la tentation de lire est plus forte qu'autre chose ^^ Et puis t'as raison c'est vrai que c'est chiant de voir des fics abandonnées, mais j'te confirme que pour ma fic la fin est déjà toute tracée dans ma tête ;3  
Ta nuit a dû être mouvementé xD C'est vrai que j'ai trop fait souffrir mon petit Kili, mais sache que la souffrance fait naître un bonheur futur (je dis ça pour vous rassurez... Enfin j'dis ça j'dis rien ._.)  
x) C'est exactement ça ! J'ai vraiment l'impression de jouer avec vos nerfs avec toute cette ambiguïté.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, j'suis pas du genre à virer vers le suicide, j'trouve ça trop glauque u.u  
Je ne l'arrêterai pas, pour sûr ! Comme j't'ai dis, j'ai déjà la fin ;3 et puis savoir que j'ai des lectrices comme toi me pousse à la continuer jusqu'au bout (un talent ? Kyaaaaa t'es trop mignonne !).

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

_- Trêve de bavardage. Je suis venu te parler d'une affaire importante Kili. Toi seul doit être au courant._

Le petit archer hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Et avant qu'ils ne puissent entamer cette conversation, Kili préféra aller se débarbouiller pour paraître plus présentable. Une fois qu'il eut lavé le peu de suies qu'il avait sur lui, il alla barricader les portes ; ils devaient se préserver des oreilles indiscrètes.  
Ensuite, le brun prit deux chaises - bien que trop petites pour Gandalf -, et ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin de la forge.

- Je vous écoute Gandalf.

Le vieux gris sortit sa pipe qu'il alluma afin de faire crépiter la bonne herbe qui s'y trouvait, il en sortit une bouffée et la passa à Kili pour qu'il fasse de même ; il pouvait commencer à parler maintenant.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas si simple. Ce que je vais t'annoncer doit rester entre nous, en aucun cas tu ne dois en parler à qui que ce soit.

- Vous avez ma parole !

- J'y compte bien.

Après avoir pris une bouffée, Kili repassa la pipe à Gandalf. Fumer aide à se relaxer, et au vu de la révélation Gandalf préférait se détendre un peu avant.

- Kili... J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes dans une quête périlleuse.

- Une quête ? Quelle est-elle ?

- Je ne peux t'en dire plus pour le moment. Je ne possède pas beaucoup d'informations la concernant.

- En quoi je vous serais utile ?

- Je mène cette quête avec un semi-elfe, mais nous rencontrons des difficultés puisque nous aurions besoin d'un nain.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Nous ne pouvons déchiffrer certaines runes, et étant donnée que tu parles le Khuzdul, j'ose espérer que tu pourrais nous aider.

- Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Je veux dire tous ici savons parler cette langue, pourquoi seulement moi ?

Le mage ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Il préférait laisser cette tâche à Caleb ; il s'agissait quand même de profaner un tombeau ancestral de sa lignée.

- De tous les nains que j'ai pu côtoyer, tu es celui qui est digne de confiance. Tu es jeune, ta fougue, ta vivacité, nous seraient extrêmement utiles. N'oublions pas qu'aucun nain ne souhaiterait faire partie d'une quête, tu sais toi-même que comme les elfes, les nains ne se mêlent que de ce qui les regarde. Toi tu es différent Kili.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Je n'ai rien qui puisse me différencier d'eux...

Kili avait murmuré ça en se rappelant sa dispute avec Thorin et Fili. Il se sentait si futile par moments, ou plutôt pas par moments mais tout le temps. Thorin lui avait fait bien comprendre : il n'était rien.

- C'est faux Kili ! J'ai vu en toi une bravoure inégalée, un courage sans pareil, ton cœur est beaucoup plus pur que tu ne le crois.

- Si c'est un cœur pur que vous voulez, Ori ferait l'affaire.

- Ori ne maîtrise pas l'art de manier les armes comme toi. J'ai besoin d'un œil avisé, d'une endurance à tout risque, et d'un esprit raisonnable. Sache que si je pouvais, j'aurais demandé à Thorin, ou à quiconque, mais tu sais pertinemment que Thorin est aussi borné que tous les nains d'Erebor.

- Je ne mérite pas vos éloges. Comme le dit Fili, je ne sais rien faire seul, je dépends toujours des autres en plus d'être maladroit.

- C'est l'occasion de corriger ça, de montrer aux autres que tu n'aies pas ce qu'ils qualifient. En tant que mage, je sais reconnaître une personne digne de ma confiance, et tu l'es Kili.

Un soupir sortit de la bouche toujours blessée du jeunot.

- … Je vais y réfléchir... Je doute fort que mon absence passe inaperçue.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter Kili, tu es maître de tes choix. Mais si tu venais à accepter, je t'attendrai à Stock dans une taverne qui a pour nom Le Phénix Immortel.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous donner une réponse immédiate Gandalf...

- Ne te tracasse pas va. Je resterai une bonne vingtaine de jours à Stock, si tu venais à me rejoindre, tu trouveras deux hommes à Esgaroth, près des frontières, qui t'escorteront. Ce délai passé je m'en irais accomplir cette quête sans toi.

- Vous ne devriez pas m'accorder votre confiance.

- Je crois en toi Kili. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix... Prends soin de toi et n'en parle à personne.

- De même pour vous Gandalf.

Le mage rangea sa pipe, et se leva pour sortir. Certes, il était obligé d'inventer quelque chose pour ne pas lui révéler la teneur de la mission, cependant il pensait vraiment tout ce qu'il disait. Pour lui Kili était un nain pur, bien différent de tous les Durin qui auraient pu exister.

L'archer regarda le mage prendre la porte ; ce tête-à-tête allait le chambouler. Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre, mais comme l'avait dit Gandalf, celle qu'il prendrait sera la meilleure. Il y réfléchira plus sérieusement une fois lavé. N'empêche, il ne savait toujours pas qu'elle était cette quête.

* * *

En haut dans le ciel, le soleil brillait de mille éclats, alternant tantôt des couleurs vives, tantôt des couleurs ternes. Les nuages ne gâchaient en rien sa splendeur, il dominait cette mer aérienne à l'instar d'un roi. Ce roi décidait de l'endroit où il projetterait ses éclats luminescents, et aujourd'hui Erebor n'en fut pas épargné. Jamais soleil ne fut plus brillant qu'en ce jour, comme s'il exprimait sa joie à travers des miroitements cristallins. Il avait de quoi exprimer son allégresse, aujourd'hui un jeune prince à l'apparence d'un fauve parcourait les kilomètres qui séparaient les deux monts sur son belliqueux poney, afin de rejoindre Erebor.

Fili galopait à vive allure, trop impatient de retrouver sa famille. Cela fait maintenant vingt-sept jours qu'il n'avait pas vu les siens, aujourd'hui il comptait bien les revoir. Sortit à l'aube, il pouvait prévoir d'arriver en fin de soirée.  
Melandra l'avait laissé aller retrouver sa famille, même si elle souhaitait l'accompagner – bien sûr pour surveiller les gestes de Kili, pour quoi d'autre -, mais celui-ci avait refusé. Pour Fili, sa femme ne devait pas s'exposer aux risques de ces terres. Il n'avait pas pris avec lui d'escortes, même s'il restait le prince, Fili n'aimait pas qu'on le protège ou autres, il préférait s'en aller seul.  
Et puis, il espérait une chose : que son petit frère ne lui en veuille plus.

* * *

Depuis l'arrivée de Gandalf il s'était écoulé huit jours. Huit jours durant lesquels Thorin et Kili s'ignoraient continuellement. Le roi insista même à ce qu'il n'assiste plus aux doléances ; Thorin faisait tout pour réduire la visibilité de son neveu, il ne le supportait plus.  
Ce fut de même pour Kili, il s'enfermait soit dans sa chambre, soit à la forge et le soir il sortait boire. Depuis ces huit jours, l'archer ne cessait de se ronger les ongles sur ladite quête, devait-il l'accepter ou devait-il rester près de sa famille, qui sois dit en passant le mettait de côté ?  
Kili savait où était sa place, et la sienne est auprès du royaume, même si au fond de lui il méprisait tout ce qui s'en rapportait.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil se coucha bien assez tôt pour laisser sa reine briller et imposer sa dure lumière de la nuit. Ce soir c'était pleine lune, une soirée qui se fête dignement en servant alcool et festin, une tradition chez les nains durant cette phase lunaire. Il paraîtrait que le premier Durin aurait naquit un soir comme celui-ci, et depuis il fêtait dignement autour d'une table tous les mois, un soir de pleine lune. D'ailleurs, le jour de Durin tombait toujours sur un astre plein comme ce soir. Un mystère qui demeure encore inexpliqué.  
Et c'est un soir comme celui-ci, que les cornes se mirent à souffler signifiant l'arrivée du prince au royaume. La joie fut de taille, il fut accueilli les bras ouverts ; tous lui sautèrent dessus heureux de revoir leur compagnon, ami, prince, fils, ou encore neveu.

À l'entente des cornes, Dis se précipita sur son fils pour se jeter sur lui et lui embrasser sans honte tout le visage. Bien évidemment, notre pauvre Fili ne savait plus où se mettre, trop gêné de la réaction de sa mère devant tout ce beau monde.

- Mère s'il vous plaît...

- Voyons, qu'ont-ils à dire Fili, tu es mon fils.

L'orgueil est de famille, ce n'était pas Fili qui allait dire le contraire. La mère du blond l'escorta dans une immense salle, où trônaient des délices sur d'énormes tables et où tous festoyaient en chantant. Tous les mois, le roi organisait cette réception en hommage à la lune qui a vu naître le premier Durin. En parlant de roi, Thorin arriva en trombe et prit son neveu dans les bras ; enfin une bonne nouvelle qui lui ravivait le cœur.

- Fili, tu nous as tant manqué !

- Vous aussi !

Fili rendit l'étreinte à son oncle, tout en fouillant la salle de ses yeux pour chercher la personne qu'il désirait le plus voir. Mais rien, il ne la vit pas. Il osa une question à son oncle, à qui il espérait une réponse.

- Mon oncle, où est Kili ?

Ah... C'était le nom qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre. Thorin défit l'étreinte et regarda plus amplement Fili.

- Fili, j'ai à te parler. Je préfère qu'on le fasse maintenant dans mon bureau, si tu veux bien.

En ayant entendu l'exclamation de son frère, Dis s'interposa. Elle ne voulait pas que Thorin commette l'irréparable de tout avouer.

- Je pense que Fili est encore un peu fatigué de son voyage grand frère, laisse le profiter de la fête pour ensuite se reposer.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Dis !

Fili vu la tension et préféra quand même suivre la proposition de Thorin. Quelque chose lui criait que ça avait un rapport avec son petit frère. D'autant plus que son oncle n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

- Ça va aller mère, je me reposerai plus tard.

Sur cette phrase, Thorin et Fili quittèrent la salle sur une Dis tremblante. Ça avait beau être son fils aîné, elle n'avait plus aucune autorité sur lui ; maintenant son petit dernier risquait de souffrir que deux fois plus, surtout si Fili apprenait le secret qui le tourmentait depuis des décennies.

* * *

Après avoir parlé à Kili, Gandalf était reparti fissa retrouver Caleb à Stock. Ils s'étaient donné vingt jours, mais voilà que Gandalf était en retard de deux. Pourtant il avait emprunté des raccourcies, et ne s'arrêtait que très peu ; il chevauchait même la nuit c'est pour dire.  
Cependant en arrivant à la taverne le soir de ses vingt-deux jours, Caleb n'y était pas. Décidément il n'était pas le seul en retard. Il attendit toute la soirée mais préféra revenir demain. Il aurait dû penser au fait que Caleb n'avait pas pour habitude d'être ponctuel.

Dès le lendemain Gandalf revint, et prit une table comme à son habitude. Étrangement, il savait que Caleb franchirait cette porte aujourd'hui ; sûrement un instinct de magicien. La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit, et il avait vu juste. Dommage qu'il n'ait eu personne avec qui parier, il aurait pu se payer une nouvelle pipe. Le brun entra en trombe poussant des ivrognes qui se trouvaient sur son passage ; capuche sur la tête, Caleb était passablement énervé mais vint saluer poliment le magicien.

- Eh bien, moi qui pensais être celui en retard, finalement cela s'avère être toi.

- Navré, tu sais très bien que mon horloge interne n'a jamais été fonctionnelle.

- Je le sais mieux que quiconque. Je suppose que tu as eu des ennuis au vu de ta mine renfrognée.

Caleb héla une serveuse pour leur servir des bières. Pour être en colère il l'était, la serveuse prit même soudainement peur, mais acquiesça à la requête du jeune homme.

- Les gardes royaux de Minas Tirith ne m'ont pas lâché, ils n'ont pas supporté que je cambriole leur bibliothèque.

- Encore heureux, que ça ne soit pas toi que j'ai choisi lors de la reconquête d'Erebor.

- Avec l'âge ton humour aigri Gandalf, je sais que je ne suis qu'un piètre voleur, rétorqua le brun un sourire un peu plus détendu au visage.

- Piètre je ne sais pas, indiscret oui. Mais passons, je viens te ramener des nouvelles.

- Bonnes j'espère.

- Ça, ce n'est pas encore dit. Par contre, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé concernant le nain.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? A-t-il accepté au moins ?

- Il y réfléchit, tu dois savoir qu'il s'agit d'un jeune prince à peine majoritaire. Il ne connaît absolument rien de ce bas monde.

Caleb émit une grimace contraignante, on ne pouvait pas le forcer après tout. La serveuse revint les bières en main, sans attendre le brun prit la sienne et fit une descente directe. Ces derniers jours furent éprouvants et barbants pour lui, cet aveu venait d'empiéter sur sa patience mise à rude épreuve. Cependant il garda contenance, ce n'était pas ce genre de chose qui allait avoir raison de lui.

- Je dois dire que c'est assez embêtant.

- En effet, mais il n'a pas refusé non plus. Néanmoins, je lui ai précisé que son oncle ne devait pas en être informé au risque qu'il l'en empêche.

- Reste à savoir maintenant s'il accepte ou pas.

- Ne sois pas pessimiste, Kili est un garçon bourré de surprise, je lui donne vingt jours pour venir.

- Tu m'as l'air bien confiant. Soit, si dans vingt jours je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un nain dans cette taverne, j'irai moi-même le chercher de gré ou de force !

- Tu risques d'avoir les nains sur le dos en plus des hommes et des elfes.

- Un ennemi de plus ou de moins ne changera pas grand-chose à la situation.

- Ne te prends pas au mot Caleb. Les nains te seront utiles s'il devait arriver ce qu'il devrait arriver.

- Je te l'accorde, espérons juste que ce Kili accepte.

- Patience, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y en a plus. Nous en manquons cruellement ! Crois-moi les rumeurs ne sont pas bonnes Gandalf.

- Qu'as-tu apprit ?

- Un mouvement d'Orcs qui remontait vers le Plateau. Selon les rumeurs, ils n'auraient pas attaqué les habitants, mais aussi que d'autres troupes commençaient à monter au Nord.

- Juste ciel ! La prophétie est sur le point de s'accomplir.

- C'est bien pour ça que je dis que le temps nous fait défaut. « _Fils trouvera de nouveaux compagnons, venu de sous terre pour prêter main-forte_ », cette phrase disait vrai. Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que de fragments maladroits que j'avais pu rassembler or que non, répondit avec beaucoup d'ardeur le brun.

- La suivante ne fait que confirmer la rumeur, « _Ils arriveront du Sud, lorsque l'hiver les mordra de son souffle, et la lune n'en sera qu'à ses premiers quartiers_ ». En plus d'être en hiver, la lune a déjà passé l'étape de son renouvellement cyclique, rétorqua avec sagesse le gris.

- Pourtant, il nous faudrait plus de preuve pour reconstituer la prophétie dans son ensemble. Les écrits ont beaucoup trop été éparpillés, surtout que certaines utilisent une langue bien inconnue à la nôtre.

- Nous avons un début c'est l'essentiel. Pour ma part, je vais aller fouiner à la Lorien pour trouver un indice ou autres.

- Dans ce cas, prends les parchemins qui sont en ma possession. Ils ne me seront d'aucune utilité surtout si je n'en connais pas la langue. Je suis sûr que là-bas, ils seront déchiffrer et reconstituer ces gisements scripturaux.

De sa besace, Caleb sortit les parchemins en faisant attention de ne pas les montrer aux paires d'yeux qui les scrutaient. Le mage s'en empara sagement avant qu'il ne se remette à converser avec son interlocuteur.

- J'ai dit à Kili que je l'attendrai s'il comptait rejoindre la quête, je suppose que tu devras te charger de ma responsabilité.

- Si ça m'empêche de rencontrer les elfes, je veux bien rester passif durant vingt jours.

- Le monde est cruel Caleb.

- Bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Khazad-dûm semble être le point où tout le mal se converge, si nous trouvions des mémoires à la Firien, j'espère qu'ils seront explicites. Sans ça, la seule alternative qu'il nous reste est de sortir nos lames à l'aveugle.

Cette phrase ponctua leur conversation au combien préoccupante. Caleb ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Gandalf vit, dans ses pupilles fendues à l'instar d'un serpent venimeux, une haine profonde se mélanger à une souffrance silencieuse.

* * *

Plus loin, à Erebor, se tenait une autre conversation d'une autre envergure entre un roi et son neveu. Au milieu de la pièce qu'était le bureau du roi, Fili et Thorin se dévisageaient. Le blond attendit patiemment que son oncle daigne à ouvrir la bouche, pour lui dévoiler la raison de cet entretien inattendu ; Thorin, lui, ne cessait de faire des allers-retours ne sachant pas comment amorcer cette discussion.

- Eh bien mon oncle, de quoi souhaitez-vous me parler ?

- Fili... J'ai bien réfléchi, j'aimerais qu'au plus vite tu me fasses un petit-fils.

- Mon oncle ! Si tôt... Enfin je veux dire... Je viens à peine de me marier, cela ne se fait pas.

Pour le bien de tous, Thorin allait mentir. Ça ne lui enchantait pas de faire ça, mais quand la raison nous pousse on ne peut qu'abdiquer.

- Dain me presse. Il souhaite avoir un héritier à son trône, il sait pertinemment que toi tu seras au mien.

- Ce n'est pas un motif pour le faire si vite ! Je vous signale que je viens de me marier, et j'aimerai profiter un peu des joies du mariage.

- Je le sais Fili, mais la procédure de notre alliance vient d'en prendre un coup. Dain insinue que je compte lui voler son trône lorsqu'il sera mort, c'est pour ça qu'il souhaite avoir un héritier qui lui assurera ses arrières. Tu sais toi-même que ses fils ont péri lors de la bataille des cinq armées *.

- Je comprends bien mon oncle, mais sachez que je ne pourrais répondre à cette requête au plus vite. Je me vois très mal père pour le moment, surtout quand je sais que je ne suis qu'un médiocre grand frère pour Kili.

Et voilà, le sujet sensible venait d'être entamé. C'est pas comme si Thorin ne comptait pas en parler, il devait mettre au courant Fili de certaines choses concernant Kili, mais jamais il ne lui parlerait des sentiments que celui-ci avait pour son héritier. Non, personne ne devait le lui dire.  
À cet instant, Thorin espérait juste que Kili ne lui avoue jamais pas même Dis. Cet amour incestueux risquait de provoquer plusieurs désagréments pour son trône, et surtout pour Fili ; ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il venait de mentir.

- Je suis sûr que tu feras un bon père, n'en doute pas. Et puis ça me plairait peut-être de devenir grand-père.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr. Quand je vois Kili se détourner de moi en me traitant de traître, j'en doute.

- N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui as voulu te séparer de lui, et tu as bien fait. Cela lui permettra de grandir un peu.

- Je le sais, mais chaque jour je me pose la question, est-ce que j'ai bien agi ? Je veux qu'il se détache de moi, mais pourtant au fond de moi je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne. Mes sentiments deviennent tellement contradictoires par moments, je ne sais plus quoi penser...

- Cesse de te préoccuper de lui, tu es marié maintenant et tu fonderas une famille. Kili ne doit plus interférer dans ta vie Fili !

- J'ai passé ma vie avec Kili, c'est dur de le mettre de côté. Vous savez mon oncle, si je suis revenu, c'était pour le voir plus qu'autre chose. Je me suis dit qu'avec le temps il a pu oublier, et qu'il pourrait pardonner mes cachotteries.

- Il n'a rien à te pardonner, et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Kili se porte bien !

- Vraiment ?

- Quand je l'ai vu se dandiner contre un homme, je peux t'affirmer qu'il se porte bien !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Soyez plus précis mon oncle !

- Je ne peux être plus précis.

- Ne me dites pas que mon petit frère s'amuse avec des mâles, je ne vous croirai pas !

- Pourtant il faudrait ! Ton petit frère a bien des attirances pour la gent masculine.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Mon petit Kili n'aurait jamais ce genre de penchant.

- Et pourtant si ! Fili, tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi, occupes- toi de construire ta vie. Une fois que tu deviendras père, Kili comprendra que tu ne pourras plus être là pour lui.

- Mais... Kili est... Je...

Cette révélation venait de le choquer. Son petit frère se faisait prendre par des hommes ? Comment pouvait-il l'accepter, c'était contre nature ; il devait confirmer ça auprès de lui. Bien sûr, si son frère était heureux ainsi, il n'ira pas à l'encontre de ses choix, mais comment accepter que son frère le remplace aussi facilement par n'importe quel mâle. Même s'il se détachait de lui, il voulait pourtant le garder à ses côtés... Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'il grandisse seul, qu'il ne dépende plus de personne... Pas qu'il le remplace !  
Fili voulait voir son frère s'épanouir, trouver une gentille compagne avec qui il ferait sa vie, être heureux comme lui l'était avec sa femme. En aucun cas il ne voulait voir son petit frère entre les griffes d'un nain ou d'un homme, ça jamais. Les sentiments du blond devenaient de plus en plus paradoxaux, tout se mélangeait, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement ne serait-ce que discerner ce qui est bien ou ce qui est mal.

- Fili... Cesse de te torturer, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

- C'est dur à accepter...

- En effet, mais en ce qui me concerne je ne pourrais l'accepter. Je te demanderais donc de faire une chose pour moi Fili : essaye de faire revenir Kili dans le droit chemin.

- Comment ?

- Déjà, j'aimerais vraiment que tu lui parles de tes projets futurs avec ta femme, afin qu'il prenne conscience que désormais il devra subvenir à ses besoins seul. Mais aussi, fait lui rencontrer des naines, je suis sûr qu'il abandonnera cette attirance malsaine après ça.

- Mon oncle, vous me demandez quelque chose qui pourrait le faire souffrir.

- Tu préfères plutôt qu'il suive une voie qui pourrait le conduire à la déchéance ?!

- Non... Vous avez raison, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

- Bien.

- Je ne vous promets rien, et concernant l'héritier j'y réfléchirais... Je ne peux pas vous donner une réponse de suite.

Fili n'attendit pas une réponse de son oncle, et quitta la salle sans attendre. Sa nuit risquait d'être agitée avec toutes ces révélations. Il devait parler à Kili, il ne savait pas comment mais il le ferait.

* * *

Au lendemain, Fili arriva lors du petit déjeuner fatigué et cerné. La nuit dernière il n'avait pas dormi, trop tourmenté par sa discussion avec son oncle. De plus, il n'avait pas vu son petit frère durant la soirée, et même ce matin il n'était pas là. C'était une bonne chose au fond, il voulait préparer ce qu'il allait lui dire avant la confrontation.

Toute la journée, il n'avait pas vu la trace d'un Kili, et étrangement il avait du mal à appréhender leur conversation au point d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé, d'habitude il développait une grande assurance quand il s'agissait d'expliquer la vie à son petit frère. Mais là...

La lune arriva bien vite et toujours pas de Kili. Le blond faisait les cent pas, Kili n'a pas donné signe de vie de la journée. Il l'avait cherché pourtant ; dans la forge qu'il affectionne, dans sa chambre, dans toute la cité... Rien, nulle part, introuvable. Des pensées morbides commençaient à envahir son esprit, toutefois il se rassura en l'attendant dans ses appartements.

Près de deux heures se succédèrent et Fili perdait fortement patience. Où était-il bon sang ?  
Le blond tournait et tournait dans toute la chambre, regardant parfois par la fenêtre attendant que cette poignée se tourne enfin. Et sa délivrance ne vint qu'une heure plus tard. Une porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant la silhouette d'un Kili qui n'avait pas aperçu son frère dans la pénombre, les sourcils froncés l'attendant près du lit.

- Tu rentres bien tard Kili !

L'archer sursauta. C'était bien la voix de son frère qu'il venait d'entendre ? Le brun se retourna et put apercevoir son frère s'approcher de lui. Entre joie, rage et tristesse, le brun ne savait pas quel sentiment choisir à l'instant.

- Fili !

- J'ai pas arrêté de te chercher, où étais-tu ?

Le blond sauta sur son précieux petit frère pour une étreinte attendrissante. Entre-temps, il laissa vagabonder ses mains sur son corps, en tâtant le moindre endroit ; s'il était blessé Fili le saurait. Cependant Kili se dégagea de cette étreinte au dam du grand frère.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- J'vois si t'es pas blessé...

- Pourquoi je le serais, je vais très bien !

- Kili... Je suis inquiet, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée.

- J'ai le droit de sortir à ce que je sache !

- Là n'est pas le problème ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave !

- Je vais très bien merci, c'est plutôt à moi de savoir ce que tu fais là !

- Cesse de t'énerver contre moi, je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer mais plutôt pour vous revoir... Pour te revoir.

Le cadet soupira, peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir une discussion posée aujourd'hui ?

- Désolé de m'être emporté...

- Kili écoute, je voulais que tu saches que je m'excuse de t'avoir caché cette relation et de t'avoir parlé comme ça avant mon départ, tu ne sais pas combien je regrette...

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu as bien raison après tout... Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien qui ne sait rien faire seul.

- Ne... Ne dis pas ça voyons, je suis désolé si mes paroles ont été comprise dans ce sens... Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Au fond elles ont une part de vérité... Mais bon oublions.

Un silence gêné envahit la pièce, dire qu'habituellement Kili était une vraie pipelette et racontait tout et n'importe quoi. Maintenant, on pouvait dire que le passé a laissé place au présent... Un présent un peu trop présent pour Fili.

- Et si on parlait de toi Kili, enfin... Est-ce que tu vas bien ces derniers temps?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive même plus à savoir si je vais bien ou si je vais mal... C'est très confus dans ma tête. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je vais bien, du moins je vais mieux maintenant que je t'ai vu.

De manière innocente, Kili rougit. Ça avait beau être des mots anodins surtout de la part d'un frère, mais pour Kili ça avait un plus gros impact.

- Kili tu sais, oncle Thorin m'a un peu parlé de... Tes penchants.

Malheur ! L'ambiance commençait juste à s'apaiser qu'elle redevint aussi lourde qu'au début de cette conversation. Son oncle avait tout avoué, il n'avait pas de doute là-dessus.

- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache que je ne m'opposerai pas à ta manière de vivre. Si tu aimes un nain, j'aimerais que tu m'en parles parce que je suis ton grand frère, et en tant que grand frère c'est dans mon devoir de te parler de... De... De ça.

- Ne te force pas Fili...

- Non je veux savoir ! Si un nain quelconque est entré dans ta vie, il faut que je le sache ! Je ne veux pas que ce nain prenne ma place, même si je t'ai demandé de t'éloigner de moi, je veux rester à jamais ton grand frère et ton confident. La seule chose que je souhaite c'est que tu voles de tes propres ailes, et que je sois celui qui t'aide à prendre ton envole, pas ce nain !

Le blond était le genre de nain compréhensif, jamais il ne nuirait au bonheur d'autrui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne comptait aucunement obéir au désir de son oncle.  
Néanmoins, la garde de Fili était entrain de se fragiliser et pour Kili c'était une occasion en or pour se déclarer. Si Fili éprouvait de la jalousie, peut-être qu'il y aurait une chance à ce que son aîné éprouve la même chose que lui ?  
Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'il garde ce secret enfoui dans son être, il était temps de les dévoiler.

- Il y a bien quelqu'un qui fait battre mon cœur Fili.

- Qui est-ce, dis-le-moi !

- C'est un nain qui m'avait fais la promesse il y a plus de soixante ans de cela, qu'il me protégerait, qu'il me chérirait, qu'il serait toujours présent, qu'il partagera sa vie avec moi pour toujours...

- Qui est ce nain ?

- Ce nain ? Tu le connais Fili. D'ailleurs lui et moi avons scellé notre promesse de cette façon.

À pas de loup, Kili s'approcha de son aîné. Beaucoup trop troublé, Fili ne bougeait pas. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son frère. C'est quand une main tremblotante vint caresser ses poignets et qu'un visage bien trop près du sien à son goût, qu'il commença à prendre conscience. Pourtant ce souffle chaud contre le sien, ce visage cramoisi, et ces lèvres qui frôlèrent les siennes doucement, lui firent perdre pied ; il en oublia tout.

Kili avait peur, il n'osait pas poser sa bouche sur celle de Fili, il se contenta seulement de la frôler, de la caresser de ses lèvres ; puis finalement il la posa maladroitement pour un chaste baiser. Quand les lèvres se quittèrent, Fili semblait loin, très loin, encore chambouler par ce qui venait de se passer mais la voix de son petit frère le fit vite redescendre sur terre.

- Ce nain c'est toi, je t'aime Fili.

* * *

*** :** C'est complètement inventé, ça ne sort d'aucun film ou livre.

**Tadam !** The suspens en fin de chapitre ! Mais quelle saura la réponse de Fili à cette déclaration ? Réponse au prochain chapitre :p D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que les devinettes marchaient plutôt bien alors j'en propose une autre (si vous êtes trop forts j'abandonnerai xD)  
Dans le prochain chap', quelqu'un va raisonner Thorin sur son comportement avec Kili, est-ce :

A) Dis  
B) Fili  
C) Dwalin  
D) Balin  
E) Ori

Vous avez l'embarra du choix, faite vos jeux fidèles lectrices ;3

Bon sinon vous avez remarqué que j'ai fais re-revenir Caleb, c'était juste pour vous donner une petite indication sur la quête et vous le décrire un peu plus. Je sais que certaines (surtout Ayuky :D) se languissent déjà de le voir rencontrer Kili. Sachez que la rencontre se fera soit au prochain chap' soit au suivant x)

Sinon je voulais faire une petite parenthèse concernant le temps de voyage. Comme je n'ai pas lu le livre, je me réfère surtout au film puisque qu'à l'intérieur, le voyage ne dure à peine quelques semaines, et comme j'suis nulle en calcule et tout, les jours sont un peu désordonnés (ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai jamais aimé les chiffres è.é)  
Surtout n'oubliez pas que Gandalf et à cheval donc il va plus vite ;3

**Voilou** pour ce chapitre, je tenais à dire que je ne sais pas quand le prochain sortira parce que j'ai des devoirs, donc j'peux juste vous donner une date approximatives : ça sera entre dimanche et mercredi prochain u.u  
À part ça, continuez à me soutenir et me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre par _reviews_, je les adore elles me font remonter le moral en plus d'êtres encourageantes. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'en postent ^^

Bonne Année à Tous :D

See you soon !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Auteur :** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre :** L'hérésie naine

**Déclaration : **Les personnages appartiennent (encore et toujours et à jamais) à Tolkien malheureusement... T.T Sauf Caleb il est à moi !

**Couple :** Toujours Fili/Kili mais avec un peu plus de difficultés dans leur relation x)

**Information :** C'est du slash, en gros une romance entre hommes *w*

**Résumé :** Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ?

**Reviews : **Réponses par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte.

_Darktek_: xD en plus c'est rare que je fasse des fins comme ça (j'me fait pardonner de tout le mal que j'ai pu faire à Kili u.u), rageante pas pour longtemps héhé ;3  
Rapidité, ça va l'être un peu moins avec la reprise u.u Mais comme j'ai trois semaines en janvier je pourrais écrire un peu plus.  
Ton peut-être est plus plausible pour ce chapitre ;p Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton sens perspicace, il n'en prend pas un coup :D  
Et c'est pas fini, les rebondissements s'accentueront vers la fin ;p Et Bonne Année à toi aussi *w*

_aa:_ Et non aucun des ces deux là malheureusement :D

_Zeephyre: _Ça fait trop plaisir de lire ça ! J'suis trop contente que ça te plaise ;3  
Oui c'est vrai que ma fic peux laisser sceptique au début, je l'ai remarqué moi même u.u Mais si t'en ai devenu accro, tu ne sais même pas à quel point ça me ravie o*w*o  
C'était mon but de faire une fic qui diffère des autres, faut bien diversifier les choses x) Oh mais je vais continuer ne t'inquiète pas ;3  
Tu es très perspicace dis-moi, c'est bien lui ;3 Merci pour ton encouragement et Bonne Année à toi aussi :D

_Karen: _Hem... Je n'ai rien fait je le jure ! Ouiii ça avance enfin entre eux (du moins ça va plutôt régresser dans ce chap' u.u) C'est vrai que les en cours poussent le lecteur au suicide x)  
Vous saurez bientôt où cette histoire compliquée va conduire, d'ailleurs la fin va vous laisser bouche-bée xD  
Oh t'es trop mignonne, c'est gentil de dire un truc pareil parce que ça me donne envie de me surpasser ;3 Moi talent ? Faut pas dire ça voyons *rougit*  
Merci pour tes encouragements ;3

_Maken:_ C'est tout à fait comparable, même si pour ma part le chocolat ça a jamais été mon truc x) Mais ça m'est déjà arrivé avec du kinder king ! Je doute fort pour la rupture de stock xD  
Héhé, je me demande vraiment comment tu vas dormir avec la fin que je vous prévois... J'dis ça, j'dis rien *w*  
Noown garde ton p'tit cœur en place x) Une star mondiale ? Tu m'as rendu toute chose là *rougit* :3  
Mais Thorin c'est the big bosss, ne lui en veut pas :D C'est pour le bien de tous qu'il fait ça (oui mesdames je défends mon homme à la vie et à la mort)  
Ouii Fili est trop choupi a le défendre, mais remarque c'est tout à fait normal qu'il le fasse ;3  
Tant mieux parce que j'avais peur que Fili devienne trop guimauve à un certain moment :S  
J'aurais eu la même réaction que ta mère à mon avis xD T'imagines quand même, elle doit se dire "ouh la, ma fille regarde des trucs pas biens !"  
J'ai hésité en plus à mettre ce passage, mais j'me suis dis que peut-être il fallait que je le mette pour montrer ce que Kili pense... M'enfin c'est pas grave, je tâcherai de faire attention la prochaine fois :D (3 fois ? Je prends ça comme un compliment ;3)  
Merci pour ton encouragement, et pour la devinette tu as tout faux :p

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

_- Ce nain c'est toi, je t'aime Fili._

Le choque fut rude pour Fili. Il n'y croyait pas, c'était impossible, et ce baiser... Comment Kili en est arrivé là. Son petit frère venait de lui dire je t'aime, le nain qu'il aimait c'était lui. Le nain qui lui avait donné ces attirances c'était lui !

Le brun, lui, ne bougea pas se contentant d'observer la réaction de son aîné ; et elle ne fut pas des moindres, celui-ci était ailleurs les yeux écarquillés. Mais Kili ne se démonta pas, il tenta donc une nouvelle approche dans le but de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Fili. Cependant, lorsque le blond sentit ce souffle chaud contre sa bouche pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il repoussa fatalement son frère qui tomba à la renverse sur la tapisserie.

- C'est une blague j'espère !?

Kili, à terre, se releva sur ses coudes pour voir un Fili tremblant et perdu. Ce n'était absolument pas la réaction qu'il attendait.

- Fili...

- Non pas de Fili ! Tu aimes ton propre frère Kili... C'est malsain ! C'est... Immoral ! Comment peux-tu m'aimer ?!

- Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se contrôlent Fili ! Je t'aime c'est tout !

- Kili, non ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! L'amour entre frères c'est... Ça n'existe pas !

- Mais je t'aime Fili ! Je t'aime plus que quiconque !

- Ne confonds pas tout ! Ce n'est pas ce genre d'amour !

- Tu te trompes, c'est ce genre d'amour ! Depuis cette promesse, tu m'as fait naître ce sentiment, pendant des années j'ai nourri cet amour pour toi ! Je te vois plus que comme mon frère Fili.

Le blond crut devenir fou. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. C'était irréel, voir son petit frère faire une déclaration à cœur ouvert, comme étant la chose la plus normale qui soit... Que devait-il dire ou faire ?

- Je... Kili non ! Je suis marié, et tu... Non ça ne se peut pas ! Pardon Kili ! Pardon, c'est de ma faute si tu es comme ça maintenant !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis comme ça... Tu es le seul pour moi, tu as toujours été le seul. Personne ne pourrait te remplacer ! Je n'aime que toi !

- Pardon ! Pardon ! Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi proche de toi ! À cause de moi, tu développes ce genre de choses ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Pardon Kili ! Je ne peux pas ! Ce genre d'amour ne doit pas exister entre nous ! Jamais !

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car son frère venait de sortir en trombe de la chambre. Toujours au sol, Kili venait de se faire jeter lamentablement. Il l'avait appréhendé au fond, mais il pensait que Fili comprendrait ou bien aurait des sentiments presque équivoques... Était-ce trop demandé ?  
Le blond avait pris peur, et venait de se dégoûter, Kili ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Tout est vraiment fini maintenant...

Le murmure qu'il avait poussé, n'avait aucune connotation interrogative, a contrario elle était affirmative. Maintenant que son oncle ne voulait plus de lui, que son frère l'avait rejeté... Qu'allait-il faire ?  
Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes... Il était seul maintenant ; il l'a toujours été tout compte fait. Et cette question qui le taraudait, qu'allait-il advenir de lui désormais ? Peut-être devait-il accepter cette quête ?

* * *

Dès le levé du soleil, Fili partit sans avertir personne. Il avait décidé de retourner aux Monts de Fer ; à peine était-il arrivé que le voilà repartit. C'était trop pour lui, il devait s'éloigner de Thorin, surtout de Kili pour réfléchir. Le blond devait se recentrer, penser à autre chose... Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Kili, il les avait refoulé depuis longtemps en se convainquant que ce n'était que de l'amour fraternel, et jusqu'ici tout allait très bien...Mais... Cette révélation ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Pourtant, même s'il l'avait clairement rejeté ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, pas parce qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments... C'est parce qu'il était égoïste, parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir, parce que l'inceste c'était interdit, parce qu'il était marié à une femme qu'il aimait... Qu'il croyait aimer.

Ce genre de sentiment ne devait pas exister, pas pour un frère en tout cas. Il avait beau se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait aimer Kili de cette façon, les souvenirs de son enfance avec lui l'accablèrent. Il en devenait contradictoire ; l'aimait-il ou pas ?  
Il ne pouvait le savoir, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Lorsqu'il sera sûr de ses sentiments pour son petit frère, il reviendrait à Erebor pour en finir avec ça. Depuis le début, il ne faisait que fuir son égocentrisme.  
En y réfléchissant, s'il s'était éloigné de Kili ce n'était pas à cause de sa dépendance, c'était pour oublier des sentiments qu'il avait ignoré... Qui venaient de resurgir lors d'un simple baiser et à l'entente de deux mots. En fait, lors de la bataille des cinq armées, lorsqu'il avait vu Kili pleurer sur son corps meurtrit, il eut peur pour Kili mais surtout pour lui, il eut peur de voir ce visage le hanter, ce visage dont il en était la cause, ce visage qui lui inspirait la joie ; il eut peur de ne plus revoir ce visage, il eut peur que Kili n'en souffre... C'est pour ça qu'il s'était détaché de lui. Finalement, le résultat n'en fut que bien pire.

* * *

Lorsque Thorin apprit que Fili s'en était allé, il avait bien compris que le blond avait besoin de temps. Il ne chercha pas pour Kili, ce gamin l'insupportait depuis quelque temps. Cependant à de nombreuses reprises, il voulut aller discuter calmement avec son jeune neveu, mais à chaque fois il se résignait se rappelant l'hérésie de celui-ci.  
Ah... Aujourd'hui ses conseillers l'avaient averti de l'arrivée des elfes : il devait régler ce problème de gemmes blanches.

Deux jours encore s'écoulèrent, laissant Thorin crouler dans la paperasse administrative, et Balin s'inquiéter pour un rien depuis près de deux semaines déjà pour Kili. Il n'en dormait plus la nuit, il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse à lui parler, et aujourd'hui il avait quelques heures de libre pour pouvoir lui parler. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il soit dans sa chambre, du moins, là le jour venait à peine de révéler ses éclats, il espérait juste que Kili faisait la grâce matinée.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, à sa grande surprise personne ne s'y trouvait, cependant une feuille trônait sur le lit. Bien sûr, Balin n'était pas de nature curieuse, mais il y jeta un coup d'œil de rien du tout, juste pour savoir ce que c'était. La première chose qu'il réussit à lire de ses yeux myopes, c'était le mot _siginarag*_. Balin avait très vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de départ, il l'a pris donc pour la lire intégralement ; le pauvre érudit craignait le pire.

_Siginbar,_

_À qui je m'adresse ? Ça je l'ignore, mais la personne qui lira cette lettre saura que je ne suis plus à Erebor. _  
_Je ne dirai pas où je vais, ni quand je reviendrai, cependant la seule chose que je puisse affirmer, c'est mon départ. Partis, pour ne pas faire vivre à ma famille la honte qu'inspire ma personne. _  
_Si c'est vous mon oncle qui lisiez cette lettre, sachez que je regrette d'avoir vu le jour, de vous avoir imposé la présence d'un enfant aussi indigne que moi. J'ai honte ! J'ai honte d'être comme ça ! Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne pourrai changer !_  
_Si c'est toi Fili, je m'excuse... Je veux que tu vives heureux mon frère, pardon de t'avoir offusqué de mes sentiments._  
_Que personne ne vienne me chercher, je reviendrai si mon cœur me convint de le faire. Que mère se porte bien. _

_Siginarag._

Kili venait de partir... Balin crut défaillir. Quand était-il parti ? Ce matin, hier, il y a plusieurs jours ?  
Quand par Mahal ! Le vieil érudit devait trouver une solution, sans en avertir Thorin ; s'il le savait... Il ne préférait même pas imaginer ! Il devait en parler à quelqu'un, et pour lui Dwalin était le plus apte. À eux deux, ils pourront trouver une quelconque issue à ce problème. Balin ne perdit pas une seconde et se dirigea à la salle d'entraînement, où son petit frère se trouvait toujours.

À son arrivée, l'aîné vit son cadet apprendre à de jeunes nains l'art de manier une hache, dont Ori faisait partie du cours - le pauvre petit a toujours eu des soucis à soulever une arme lourde correctement.  
Sans attendre, Balin vint vers lui un air grave collé au visage.

- Dwalin, je dois te parler, c'est très urgent !

- Ah... Vieille branche, j'espère que c'est important.

- Ça l'est Dwalin !

Le chauve ordonna à ses élèves de s'entraîner le temps qu'il finisse cette conversation. Seul Ori n'obéit pas, bien plus interpellé par l'exclamation de Balin que par l'ordre de Dwalin. Il les suivit, et se posa dans un angle où il pourrait entendre leur conversation sans être repéré.  
Les deux frères s'étaient posés dans un couloir à l'abri de tous ; Dwalin vérifia même à plusieurs reprises si personne ne les épiait - à défaut de ne pas avoir vu Ori.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Lis cette lettre !

Le cadet se saisit de la lettre et l'a lu. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dénonçant son étonnement.

- Ne me dit pas que le petiot s'est fait la malle ?

- Et si, malheureusement !

- Thorin le sait ?

- Tu te doutes bien que non. Si Thorin savait pour Kili, il retournerait tout le royaume. Mais crois-moi cette lettre m'inquiète plus sur l'état de Kili que sur sa fugue.

- Je comprends pas, de quoi parle-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Toi comme moi savions que Kili n'a pas supporté le mariage de Fili, les jours d'après il semblait reprendre des couleurs, et puis de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Thorin se serait mis en colère contre lui, cependant j'ignore la raison.

- Je comprends mieux sa colère lors de nos entraînements maintenant, mais au point de pousser le petiot à s'enfuir d'Erebor, Thorin n'a pas dû être tendre.

Ori, ayant assisté à la conversation, s'horrifia. Kili avait fugué ? Et si ce qui s'était passé avec son oncle en était la cause ? C'était fort probable. Sans le vouloir, une attache de mithril sur ses cheveux cogna faiblement le mur en pierre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Dwalin.

- Qui va là ? Montres-toi si tu veux pas finir en p'tits dés !

D'humeur impulsive, Dwalin sortit sa hache, prêt à découper celui qui osait écouter cette conversation à leur insu. Mais avant qu'il ne se dirige vers ladite personne, Ori sortit de son coin, se montrant en tant qu'épieur aux yeux des deux frères.

- Ori ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon garçon ?

- Tu écoutais depuis tout à l'heure ? Bigre, j'ai donné un ordre avant de partir !

- Désolé, désolé ! Ce n'était pas mon intention première, je voulais juste savoir ce qui vous tracassait Balin.

- C'est pas tes affaires, grogna le cadet des deux frères.

- Allons Dwalin, ne t'en prends pas à lui, on aurait dû faire plus attention...

- Écoutez, je crois connaître la raison pour laquelle Thorin serait en colère contre Kili !

- Vraiment ? Dis la nous mon garçon ! S'exprima l'aîné.

- Je sais que ça va vous sembler peut-être absurde, mais moi et Kili avions eu quelques sorties à Dale dans un bar... Dans ce bar il y a ….

La phrase d'Ori resta en suspens. Il n'osait pas la terminer, tant les rougeurs sur visage l'avaient pris. Comment allait-il dire ça ? Surtout devant un Dwalin très intimidant, mais en plus à coup sûr il aurait la même réaction que Thorin : la colère.

- Dis-nous Ori ! Il faut qu'on sache mon garçon.

- Ce bar est connu pour sa diversité, et... Souvent certains mâles vont là-bas pour se trouver des... Amants masculins de préférence.

Le rouquin suait à grosses gouttes, et tout au long de sa tirade minuscule il regardait le sol en se triturant les vêtements. En aucun cas, il ne voulait voir leurs expressions.

- Tu veux dire que toi et Kili, êtes allés là-bas pour vous trouver des amants ?

- En quelque sorte...

- En gros, Kili et toi préférez la compagnie des mâles ? Conclut le plus âgé.

- Pour Kili je ne sais pas vraiment... Mais moi oui...

Les deux frères se regardèrent, ils étaient compréhensifs après tout ; pas qu'ils acceptaient, mais la vie des autres ne les regardait pas et puis Ori et Kili sont jeunes, ils se cherchent encore un peu.  
Pour rassurer le jeunot, Balin s'approcha et lui fit une tape à l'épaule.

- T'en fais pas mon gars, on ne te juge pas.

- Merci, j'avais peur de vos réactions...

- C'est pas tout, mais ça nous avance pas sur le petiot.

- Sais-tu autres choses concernant cette histoire Ori ?

- Je pense que Thorin a eu vent de nos virées, et il en a parlé à Dori, qui d'ailleurs m'a interdit de sortir plus loin que la salle d'entraînement et ma chambre. Mais au lendemain, Kili est venu s'excuser et quand je l'ai vu, sa joue était toute boursouflée, un bleu immense la recouvrant. Même sa lèvre était assez bien ouverte.

- Par tous les Valars ! Thorin ne poserait jamais la main sur un de ses neveux ! S'exclama l'aîné.

- S'il l'a fait la raison devait-être plus ou moins conséquente ! Que sais-tu d'autres ? S'enquit le tatoué.

- C'est tout ce que je sais..., dit le roux hésitant.

- Non tu sais autre chose ! Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Kili ! Jamais Thorin n'aurait fait ça !

- Voyons Dwalin, ne l'agresse pas !

- Je veux savoir, s'il ne dit rien, Kili risquerait d'avoir de sacrés problèmes ! Parle Ori !

Les yeux d'Ori étaient fuyants, il ne voulait pas en parler, surtout pas ! Il n'était même pas sûr que leur dispute ait un rapport avec Fili, devait-il trahir le pauvre archer pour son bien ?

- Ori !

- Je ne veux pas trahir Kili, ça ne se fait pas !

- Tu prends le risque que Thorin s'énerve ?

- Non ma-

- Parle alors !

Un soupir sortit de sa bouche, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Balin l'encouragea aussi à avouer cette histoire. Aucune option ne lui était possible, il devait leur dire pour Fili.

- Balin, Dwalin, je ne sais pas si leur dispute est due à ce que je vais vous dire mais faite moi la promesse de ne rien dire.

- Au nom de moi-même et de mon frère je te le promets mon garçon, maintenant dit le nous, l'heure est grave.

- Kili est... Kili est fou amoureux de Fili.

Balin s'étonna un instant, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Finalement lorsqu'on y réfléchissait c'était tout à fait plausible : son absence le jour du mariage, le carnage dans sa chambre, son air triste... Tout correspondait !  
Il en fut tout autre pour Dwalin. En effet, celui-ci relut pour la deuxième fois la lettre dans sa main et comprit. Il se fichait bien de savoir que Kili soit fou amoureux de son frère, ça ne le regardait pas mais ce qui le préoccupa c'était la réaction de Thorin face à son neveu... Pour lui, si Thorin avait réagi aussi excessivement, c'était à cause de cette vieille histoire ! Dwalin ne pouvait pas supporter que son ami le roi s'en prenne à son neveu pour cette raison, il allait le lui faire comprendre.

Dwalin se précipita rapidement, vers la salle d'armes, défonçant littéralement la porte et s'empara de deux haches. Thorin, n'était qu'un pauvre imbécile imbu de lui-même. Il était grand temps qu'il se réveil et ça... Dwalin comptait le lui faire comprendre. Depuis le temps qu'il avait remarqué, mais la révélation d'Ori ne fit que confirmer ses doutes là-dessus.  
Voyant Dwalin se précipiter deux haches à la main vers les salles royales, Balin s'inquiéta.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?!

- Régler une vieille histoire ! Que personne n'intervienne !

Balin et Ori restèrent pantois. Il n'était pas rare de faire sortir de ses gonds le commandant, mais au point d'en venir aux armes, jamais. Ori se sentit soudainement coupable, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû avouer, mais la caresse sur son dos de la part du vieux barbu le rassura un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ori, Dwalin ne ferait jamais de mal à Thorin. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes à Dale, nous devons savoir si quelqu'un aurait vu Kili partir.

* * *

Cloîtré dans son bureau, et à l'aide de sa plume, le roi rédigeait des manuscrits. Il devait signer plusieurs décharges, mais aussi rédiger des closes pour certains trafics. Trop absorbé par sa tâche, Thorin sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Dwalin armé.

- Dwalin ?! Que ce passe t-il ?

Pour réponse, Dwalin balança une hache vers Thorin et se mit en position.

- Je suis occupé là, si tu veux te battre laisse ça pour tout à l'heure !

- Oh que non ! Tu prends cette hache et tu ramènes ton cul de suite !

- Je ne joue pas Dwalin !

- Dans ce cas...

Dwalin n'attendit pas, il courra vers son ami et asséna un coup de hache qui atterrit sur le fauteuil du roi, celui-ci ayant eu le réflexe de l'esquiver. Cependant, Dwalin ne s'en désarçonna pas et dirigea un autre coup vers son ami qui roula pour éviter ce deuxième coups qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Ne voyant aucune échappatoire, Thorin se saisit de la hache non loin de lui et commença les hostilités.  
Le roi se releva prestement, imposant une distance à son adversaire. En faisant tourner sa hache, Thorin jaugea Dwalin. Il avait bien compris qu'il était en colère mais pourquoi ? Est-ce une revanche due à ces derniers jours ?

- Eh bien Dwalin, tu es d'humeur bien taquine aujourd'hui, que me vaut ta visite ? Tu te venges des raclées que je t'ai mis, c'est ça ?

- Je viens pour Kili !

- Kili ?

- En garde !

Un mouvement rapide et Dwalin se retrouva devant Thorin, qui lui luttait à arrêter le coup. Par un coup d'épaule bien positionné, Thorin put se délivrer de cette pression mais cela ne dura pas. Dwalin avait rechargé et cette fois il réussit à désarmer Thorin, grâce à un coup très puissant qui déstabilisa le roi.  
La hache de Thorin atterrit sur une armoire de la pièce, laissant celui-ci désarmé et perdu par ce combat mené à l'improviste. Mais Dwalin n'en resta pas là, il s'approcha du roi en deux enjambées, et lui flanqua un poing au visage et un autre à l'estomac. Sous les deux coups, Thorin perdit l'équilibre se retrouvant vautré au sol cramponnant brutalement son estomac.

- Espèce... D'enflure !

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu l'ami !

- Qu'est-ce qui... Ah... T'a pris ?!

- Ce qui m'a pris ?! Je t'ai donné la raison !

- Hmm... En quoi Kili a… Avoir dans cette histoire ?

- Redresses-toi et on parle !

Du mieux qu'il put, le roi se redressa et prit une chaise pour s'y asseoir ; Dwalin n'y était pas allé de main morte, il s'assit le temps que la douleur s'estompe.

- Maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi Kili ?!

Dwalin s'approcha de Thorin, fouilla dans sa poche et lui balança la lettre qui s'y trouvait.

- Lis-la !

Hésitant, le grand roi observa tout d'abord les réactions de son ami chauve, pour finalement baisser son regard sur la feuille qu'il lui avait jeté. Il l'ouvrit et la lu dans son intégralité ; tout au long de sa lecture Thorin fronça, arqua les sourcils, pour terminer de se lever d'un bon en faisant tomber sa chaise.

- Explique-moi ! C'est quoi ça !?

- C'est à toi de me l'expliquer justement ! Rétorqua le chauve.

- Qu-

- C'est quoi cette histoire de honte ? Pourquoi se reproche-t-il tout ça ? Dis-le-moi Thorin !

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Oh que si ! Ça un rapport avec le coup que tu lui as mis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te le dis et redis : ça-ne-te-regarde-pas !

- Ferme-la et réponds à mes questions !

- De quel droit oses-tu me parler comme ça ! Ce qu'il y a entre Kili et moi, ne te concerne pas !

- Tu crois ! Tu penses que j'ai pas compris ?! C'est à cause de Fili, hein ? C'est lui pas vrai ?!

Le roi s'essuya violemment le visage, et tourna sur lui-même. Quand tout d'un coup il craqua, il fallait qu'il le dise.

- L'inceste ! Kili a commis l'inceste ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! T'es content maintenant ?!

- Et tu l'as frappé pour ça ? Tu l'as fait culpabiliser pour ça ? Tu lui as fait penser qu'il était un enfant indigne à cause de ça ?!

- Un Durin ne doit pas avoir ce genre de relation !

- Tu t'es oublié, hein ? Y a des années en arrière tu étais pareil !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, jamais je-

- Et Frerin alors ? Tu penses vraiment que tu pouvais me cacher ça !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi Frerin a avoir là-dedans !

- Dans ce cas je vais me faire un plaisir de te le dire ! Te souviens-tu de ton attirance pour Frerin, te souviens-tu des jours que tu as passé à te morfondre sur ton amour pour lui ?

- C'est faux ! Jamai-

- Thorin ! Ne te voile pas la face ! Tu en veux à Kili parce qu'il te rappel toi jeune, parce que toi tu as souffert de cet amour ! Kili te rappelle toi dans tous les sens, le toi que tu as méprisé, que tu as détesté ! Je me demandais bien pourquoi tu ne lui accordais rien, depuis sa naissance tu le voyais comme ta copie...

- Non je... Ce n'est pas...

- Pour toi Fili ressemble à Frerin, tu n'as donc pas supporté que Kili éprouve de l'amour pour lui comme toi tu l'as éprouvé pour Frerin... Ai-je tort ?!  
Je ferme les yeux, je regarde depuis des décennies... Et quand je vois ce que tu fais à Kili par simple mépris de toi-même, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître ! Ce pauvre garçon qui ne fait rien d'autre qu'aimer, certes d'un amour immoral, mais d'un amour dont il n'est pas responsable... Ce n'est pas lui l'indigne ici mais toi ! Depuis qu'Erebor a été reconquis, tu as changé... Et pas en bien. Tu ne penses plus qu'à ton trône, à l'Arkenstone, à ton or... Pfeuh ! Où est le Thorin tolérant, dont les seules choses précieuses à ses yeux étaient la famille et l'amitié, où est le Thorin que j'avais connu jadis ?  
Au point de frapper ton propre neveu, de le traiter comme le pire des Orcs... J'espère au moins que tu te rends compte de ta folie, la même qui a conduit ton grand-père à la mort et qui te mènera au même sort... Je vais envoyer des patrouilles chercher Kili plus au Sud. Il faut bien que ce garçon comprenne que son oncle n'est qu'un pauvre roi perdu...

Sans plus de cérémonie, Dwalin sortit laissant son roi réfléchir. Lui, il devait chercher son élève et lui foutre une raclée pour la peur qu'il était entrain d'installer au sein du royaume, mais surtout qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit... Le seul qui devrait ressentir de la honte, c'est Thorin. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé encore paralysé par les mots que lui avait craché Dwalin.

* * *

Voilà maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il avait quitté Erebor et Kili, arpentait sur son poney la vaste Terre du Milieu. Comme le lui avait dit Gandalf, il avait trouvé deux hommes qui l'attendaient à Esgaroth ; ceux-ci l'accompagnèrent un bon gros bout de chemin, cependant ils l'abandonnèrent après avoir franchi le Haut des Galgals, lui signifiant que leur rôle s'arrêtait là. Bien évidemment, ils lui indiquèrent le chemin à prendre pour rejoindre Stock d'ici la tombée de la nuit.  
Mais ayant un sens de l'orientation hors du commun, Kili prit la journée pour traverser la vieille Forêt. Il tourna pendant des heures et des heures jusqu'à retrouver son chemin tard dans la soirée, qui était devant lui depuis tout ce temps. Le brun galopa donc à travers toute la forêt... Toutefois, il entendit à plusieurs reprises des branches craquer et des bruits furtifs. L'archer comprit bien vite qu'il était suivi, mais ne fit pas plus attention que ça à ses assaillants ; il était armé, qu'il vienne pour voir.

Il ne regretta pas d'être parti, au contraire pour lui c'était une bonne chose. En partant, Kili laissa toutes ses inquiétudes à Erebor, il devait à tout prix commencer quelque chose de nouveau et oublier par-dessus tout. De plus, cette quête l'aiderait sûrement à se forger un autre lui qu'il n'avait encore point connu jusqu'aujourd'hui ; apprendre à connaître d'autres aspects de lui-même jusqu'ici ignorés.  
En sortant de la forêt toujours à galop, les assaillants en avaient toujours après lui. Un petit coup d'œil, et il put constater qu'il devait sûrement être cinq ou six à chevale, cependant il ne put voir leur visage mais une chose qu'il pouvait bien confirmer c'est que ce n'était ni Orcs, ni Wargs. Kili ne fit que faiblement attention à eux, continuant toujours dans sa lancée. D'ailleurs, il put apercevoir des faisceaux lumineux, qui lui indiquèrent que la ville n'était pas très loin.

Le brun parcourut les distances, non sans jeter des regards en arrière, afin d'observer si ses traqueurs en avaient encore après lui, et ce fut toujours le cas. Très vite, il donna un coup de talon à Daisy pour qu'elle accélère la cadence. Quelques trots plus tard, Kili entra dans la ville déserte, - enfin seuls les soûlards, et les catins dominaient la rue à une heure pareil - en cherchant des yeux la taverne qui finalement, et bienheureusement pour son sens de l'orientation ne fut non loin de l'entrée de la ville.  
Un regard en arrière, put lui affirmer que ses poursuivants le suivaient toujours. Pas trop soucieux, il attacha son poney à une rambarde près des autres chevaux et y entra. Il se doutait bien qu'ils allaient le suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur, mais il n'en avait cure. Lorsqu'il y entra, il peut voir une taverne bien différente de celle d'Erebor et Dale... Voire très différente. Ici les femmes n'avaient pas peurs de se mélanger aux hommes aussi facilement, et les hommes étaient beaucoup plus violents une fois ivres. L'archer chercha Gandalf mais ne le vit pas, il se dit peut-être que celui-ci le rejoindrait en cours de soirée.

Néanmoins, Kili prit une chaise et s'assit près du comptoir, en demandant une bière à la serveuse devant lui. Il trouvait toujours les femmes et les elfes fascinantes, elles avaient un côté bien différent des naines en plus du physique. Et autant dire que leurs visages étaient beaucoup plus avenants que celui des naines. Par moments, il lançait des clins d'œil à la jeune femme qui lui servit sa bière, la laissant toute cramoisie. Mais l'arrivée des traqueurs arriva bien vite ; ceux-ci se postèrent derrière lui ayant l'air menaçants.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais des admirateurs dans le coin, au point de me suivre jusqu'ici, dit le brun en leur faisant face.

- On n'est pas là pour faire causettes le nain, ce qui nous intéresse c'est l'oseille qu'on va se faire avec ta tête.

- Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport avec moi...

- Les nains sont connus pour leur or, et crois-moi nous n'allons pas laisser un nain comme toi se défiler, ça serait dommage.

Le neveu du roi sourit, ça le faisait bien marrer de voir ces pauvres hommes à la recherche de la moindre pièce quitte à kidnapper et tuer. Il affala ses coudes sur le comptoir et fit un geste pour que l'un d'eux s'avance.

- Approche...

Celui qui avait amorcé la joute s'approcha de quelques centimètres à peine, mais Kili avait une bonne distance pour lui cracher un mollard au visage.

- Saleté, tu vas prendre cher !

Tous ses traqueurs dégainèrent leurs armes, prêt à en découdre avec lui. En entendant les lames sortirent de leurs étuis, les femmes se cachèrent et tous s'arrêtèrent de parler, rire, boire en convergeant leurs yeux vers le groupe qui s'était formé en face du zinc. Kili comptait faire de même en sortant une de ses épées, mais un homme encapuchonné arriva nonchalamment devant lui, afin de faire face à ses assaillants.

- Eh là messieurs on se calme, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous mettre à six sur un nain. Le combat serait fort inéquitable.

- Dégage de là, avant que tu ne finisses comme lui.

- Hun... Vraiment ? Moi je pense plutôt que l'inverse se produira…, répondit l'homme dissimulé sous sa capuche.

- C'est qu'elle veut faire peur la fillette.

Tous rires, même les ivrognes, ce qui encouragea fortement les malfaiteurs à devenir que deux fois plus menaçants qu'au début. Mais l'homme encapuchonné ne se démonta pas et a contrario il leur lança un rire sardonique. Aussi vif qu'un reptile, il s'avança vers ce qui semblait être leur leader et le darda de ses yeux.

- Regarde moi bien dans les yeux déchet, j'suis pas du genre à plaisanter. Tu ne parles plus que tu n'agis, ce que je te propose c'est, soit tu te barres sur le champ avec ta troupe, soit c'est moi qui te montre le chemin, à toi de choisir...

En observant le regard vicié que cet homme lui lançait, il tressaillit faiblement. Pas que sa menace lui fasse peur non, mais ses yeux, eux lui faisaient peur... D'un vert clair tellement luminescent, qu'il crut devenir aveugle ; et ces pupilles fendues à l'instar d'un serpent, qui plus sa colère grandissait et plus ils se fendaient... Il prit peur. Il n'avait jamais vu d'orbes aussi étranges et dangereux de sa vie. Cependant, pour ne pas perdre la face il réagit.

- Bah voyons, comme si la fillette que tu es po-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se reçut un coup de tête d'une violence effroyable sur le front, le laissant convulser sur le sol à l'impact. Kili qui n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure se contenta de regarder la scène devant lui, encore stupéfait que l'on prenne sa défense. En relevant la tête, l'homme à la capuche fit face aux autres sans une marque sur le front et arborait un sourire cynique.

- À qui le tour ?

* * *

**Siginbar : **Salutation en Khuzdul

**Siginarag :** Au revoir

**Ayé ! **Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre u.u La partie Thorin/Dwalin m'a peu fatigué...Et pis, perso' ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré non plus ^^ Oh mais vous êtes trop forte ! Je fais plus de devinettes vous trouvez trop vite è.é Vous êtes trop intelligentes ! Sinon vous avez vu, Caleb fais son entrée en scène et il commence fort :D

Vous vous doutez bien qu'au prochain chap, les deux zozo vont apprendre un peu à se connaître même si ça sera pas rose entre eux xD  
Au fait au chapitre dernier, sans le vouloir j'ai écrit semi-homme au lieu de semi-elfe, vraiment désolée pour ceux qui ont lu ça u.u Donc je confirme Caleb est un semi-elfe.  
Je tient à dire que j'ai donné un caractère propre à Caleb depuis très longtemps, mais j'voulais quand même me rassurer en cherchant ce qu'était un semi-elfe et étrangement (j'vous jure par pur hasard) c'est presque/exactement le caractère et le physique que je lui donne O.O

La quête se distillera au fur et à mesure des chapitres, au cas où certaines se poseraient des questions :D  
Tout est dis je crois... Ah oui en fait je voulez juste avoir vraiment vos impressions sur Caleb (du moins pour ce début), parce que je sais que les OC sont en partie pas appréciés (moi même je n'aime pas du tout ça), donc ça serait bien de savoir ce vous en pensez ;3

**Alors, **pour ce qui est des _reviews_, je suis très contente d'en avoir eu plein parce que ça motive (et perso' je pensais pas en avoir autant pour quelques chapitres), merci infiniment à celles qui m'en postent je vous adore !  
Continuez à me soutenir comme d'habitude et à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chap' et tout le tralala ;3

See ya !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Auteur :** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre :** L'hérésie naine

**Déclaration : **Les personnages appartiennent (encore et toujours et à jamais) à Tolkien malheureusement... T.T Sauf Caleb et Melandra (je l'ai oublié elle u.u)

**Couple :** Fili/Kili, parce que je suis gentille j'ai mis une petite surprise dans ce chapitre ;3

**Information :** C'est du slash, en gros une romance entre hommes *w*

**Résumé :** Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ?

**Reviews : **Réponses par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte.

_Darktek_: Ouii c'était Dwalin ! Non, j'en ferai plus vous êtes trop intelligentes x)  
Faut le comprendre notre Fili, ça l'a un peu choqué cette révélation :D Héhé, la réponse pour Thorin semble plus proche que tu ne le crois ;3 Eh si y a un truc avec Frerin, qui sera plus distillé ici ;D  
Tout le monde a aimé Dwalin, surtout lorsqu'il frappe Thorin (pourquoi aimez-vous tant que ça voir Thorin souffrir ? o.o). Dwalin a un coeur quand même :D  
Y en aura un si vous le voulez tellement x) De toute manière j'ai prévu autre chose pour Caleb (mais chut faut pas le dire !)  
C'est vrai que les Oc sont souvent des femmes, en même temps si on les met c'est pour du cliché u.u  
Mercciiiii ;3

_Zeephyre:_ xD Tu m'as bien fait rire ;3 Pour le voir, tu vas bien le voir dans ce chapitre x) Tout le monde a aimé ce passage, surtout lorsque Thorinou se prend la raclée u.u  
Oh merci, parce que c'était absolument pas évident :D Ah bon ? J'ai voulu aussi faire un Dwalin/Thorin mais ça aurait trop fait cliché (genre tout le monde devient homosexuel), et puis Frerin me semblait parfait pour un parallélisme.  
Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas que ça paraisse évident ;D  
Je suis pareil, les Oc je n'aime pas trop u.u Oui, il déclenchera quelque chose chez Fili (cela me semble normal).  
En espérant qu'il fasse bonne impression :D

_Karen:_ Halala, tu me fais trop plaisir toi ;3 C'est gentil de dire ça, ça me motive un peu plus.  
Je suis ravie de le savoir, en même temps il est créé plus pour vous que pour moi ;3 En effet, son physique diffère des elfes classiques et les yeux verts font sa différence :D  
Enfin ça avance xD Ah bon ? Tu déchiffres plutôt bien alors ! À la base ce devait-être du Thorin/Kili, mais j'me suis dis que du Fili/Kili marcherait mieux (grâce a beaucoup de persuasion de LoKili *w*), mais j'écrirai un autre truc sur Thorin/Kili si ça t'intéresse ;3  
Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite.

_hana-evali:_ Ça fait plaisir à savoir ;3

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

_Depuis la prise d'Erebor par Smaug, quarante malheureuses années passèrent. Quarante années où Thorin ne cessait de se mortifier sur son statut de prince dans les hautes Montagne-Bleues, endroit où son peuple prit refuge. __Endroit qui a vu grandir les deux fils de Dis. Kili et Fili vivaient prospères. Leur oncle en compagnie de Dwalin, apprenaient aux deux frères à se battre, tandis que Balin approfondissait leur éducation en leur enseignant l'art d'être des bons princes, mais aussi l'histoire de cette vaste Terre.  
__Au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, les deux frères découvrirent de nouvelles choses. Ayant cinq ans de plus que son cadet, les connaissances de Fili étaient beaucoup plus approfondies, et il apprit certaines choses comme, le plaisir de la chair, l'importance de séduire, de plaire, de devenir responsable... Kili, lui, ne connaissait encore rien de cela ; son âge était encore bien trop innocent pour s'altérer à ce genre d'activité. __Néanmoins, ce n'est pas une chose dont il pourrait s'en échapper. Le corps d'un nain pouvait s'éveiller à tout moment._

_Aujourd'hui, Thorin comptait seulement prendre Fili pour lui enseigner de nouvelles techniques de combat. Souvent, le prince ne prenait pas ses deux neveux en même temps, puisqu'ils n'utilisaient pas les mêmes armes en plus d'avoir des aptitudes différentes - Fili étant âgé -, il préférait donc prendre un neveu à la fois à chaque fin de semaine. _  
_Lorsque le prince et son héritier décidèrent de sortir, une fois bien armés, une petite voix interpella Thorin._

_- Mon... Mon oncle ?_

_Le prince déchu stoppa son ascension, afin de faire face à la petite bouille devant lui._

_- Qu'y a-t-il Kili ?_

_- Je... Eh bien..._

_Le grand brun regarda son neveu, qui avait l'air plus ou moins agité ; il ne cessait de triturer sa tunique et étrangement ses yeux brillaient d'on ne sait quelle lueur. Tout comme Thorin, Fili regardait attentivement son frère, lui, comprit très vite : quelque chose n'allait pas chez Kili. _

_- Dépêches-toi de me le dire Kili, nous allons être en retard._

_- C'est juste que... J'ai... _

_- C'est quelque chose de grave ? _

_- Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas mais..._

_- Attends mon retour, tu veux bien ? Nous en reparlerons plus amplement ce soir. _

_- Oui vous avez raison... Pardon de vous avoir dérangé. _

_Timidement, Kili quitta la pièce et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Le blond qui depuis le début avait observé cette scène, avait remarqué des rougeurs étranges dans les yeux de son frère, en plus de la fine sueur qui perlait à l'interstice de ses oreilles et joues. _  
_Thorin, lui, ne comprit pas pourquoi son neveu paraissait aussi troublé , mais se consola en pensant que si cela avait été grave, il lui en aurait parlé. Le prince amorça donc une tentative pour sortir, cependant, en voyant l'aîné de ses neveux inquiet au sujet de Kili, il souffla. _

_- Fili, qu'attends-tu ?_

_- Mon oncle, je pense avoir oublié quelque chose, partez devant je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes. _

_Il ne fallait pas être crédule, pour savoir que Fili comptait simplement parler à Kili de ce qui le tracassait ; pour cela, il ne dit rien et acquiesça à la demande du blond. Fili a toujours été du genre protecteur et un tantinet mère apeurée lorsqu'il s'agissait de son cadet, en aucun cas il ne pouvait laisser le petit brun dans un état aussi évasif. _  
_Thorin quitta donc son antre, et partit rejoindre Dwalin tandis que Fili se dirigeait à pas précipités vers la chambre de Kili - avec le temps ils furent obligés de faire chambre à part._

_ Avant d'entrer comme un forcené dans la modeste chambre, le blond préféra tout d'abord jeter un coup d'œil par l'embrasure, dans le but de ne pas violer son intimité. Les notions de pudeur chez les nains étaient très importantes, les profaner reviendrait à outrager les lois, en plus de paraître aux yeux des autres vicieux et dissolu. _  
_Par pure curiosité, il ouvra doucement la porte et se mit à observer ; son frère était dos à lui sur son lit, d'où le fait qu'il ne vit rien néanmoins, même s'il ne vit rien, il entendit tout : des gémissements étranges et des plaintes ressemblant à des sanglots sortaient de la bouche du cadet. Son petit frère pleurait ? _

_Ni une, ni deux, il entra dans la chambre fermant doucement la porte ce qui fit réagir instinctivement Kili. Le brun se retourna, son visage noyé de larmes s'horrifia en voyant son frère s'approcher vers lui. Les circonstances font qu'il s'éloigna plus à l'avant du lit, afin de fuir ce prédateur inquiet. Pourtant, ça n'empêcha pas Fili de venir s'installer sur le moelleux du matelas que soutenaient les bois de chêne. Pour cacher sa honte et ses rougeurs, Kili prit son oreiller qu'il blottit sur son visage avant de replier brutalement les jambes._

_- Kili qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi pleurs-tu ?_

_Seuls d'autres sanglots étouffés par le coussinet résonnèrent dans la pièce._

_- Kili, s'il te plaît, ça m'inquiète, dis-moi !_

_- Laisse-moi ! _

_- Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qui ne va pas, et que nous réglions le problème ensemble. _

_- Non ! _

_- Quoi non !? Pas de non avec moi ! _

_Exaspéré par l'entêtement de son cadet, Fili, lui arracha sauvagement l'oreiller et lui retint les mains. Lorsqu'il put voir le visage dévasté de Kili, il eut soudainement peur, et s'il y avait quelque chose de grave dont il ne voulait pas parler ?_

_- Je déteste te voir comme ça, parle-moi enfin ! Je pourrais t'aider à surmonter ça ! _

_Les larmes déferlaient toujours, tandis qu'un gémissement de douleur sortit de sa bouche. _

_- Kili ? _

_- … J'ai mal... _

_- Où, dis-moi où ? _

_- Je... Il est cassé Fili ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qui est cassé ?_

_Attentivement, Fili regardait le moindre geste de son petit frère, et lorsqu'il vit la tête de Kili se diriger vers son entre-jambe, l'aîné comprit immédiatement son mal._

_- Je sais... Je sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça... Je me suis réveillé, et ça m'a fait trop mal, je sais pas quoi faire pour calmer ça..._

_Le visage de Kili se tordit une nouvelle fois dans une grimace de douleur et de honte. Pour lui, ce n'était d'autre qu'une sanction divine, pour le punir de toutes ses bêtises faites depuis son enfance, mais pour Fili c'était tout autre. D'ailleurs celui-ci voulut émettre un petit rire devant la naïveté de son petit frère, mais se retint, la situation ne permettait pas de rire surtout lorsque son cadet en souffrait beaucoup. En même temps, si Balin cessait de repousser les cours d'éducations sexuelles pour Kili, il n'en serait pas là ; à cause de sa faible pilosité et de son visage trop peu masculin pour un nain, Balin reculait les cours attendant que ses hormones se développent un peu plus. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien Kili, c'est tout à fait normal ça m'est déjà arrivé un bon nombre de fois. _

_- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ça... Ça fait mal comme ça, en plus c'est... C'est dur... _

_- Ton corps est entrain de grandir Kili, et ce genre de chose fait partie du processus naturel de procréation mais aussi de plaisir, surtout de plaisir, plaisanta l'aîné._

_Bien que Fili prenne ça à la légère, les larmes de Kili sillonnèrent une fois de plus ses pauvres joues déjà salées par les précédentes. Le brun agrippa son entre-jambe, montrant à quel point il avait mal. Fili se dit que des explications auraient été les bienvenues, mais vu l'état dans lequel était son frère et ça depuis ce matin paraît-il, en plus de son corps qui tremblait comme une feuille, il valait mieux que son aîné lui file un coup de main. _

_- Je vais t'aider à calmer ça, d'accord ? _

_Kili hocha la tête et vit son frère commencer à lui défaire le pantalon ainsi que les couches qui se trouvaient en dessous. À sa surprise, Fili put voir le membre de son cadet un peu trop érigé, des veines d'abstinence forcée l'a ornait, mais aussi une étrange teinte presque bleutée autour, tant il se contenait - un mâle ne doit en aucun cas contenir sa frustration longtemps sinon le risque pour que cela devienne grave serait bien réel. En affichant ainsi sa virilité à son frère, Kili ne savait plus où se mettre, ça devenait trop humiliant pour lui. _

_- Tu t'es bien développé en quelques années Kili, se moqua gentiment le blond. _

_- Arrête... C'est trop gênant !_

_- Ne le sois pas, je suis ton grand frère c'est dans mon rôle de t'apprendre ce genre de chose. Alors regarde bien, je vais le faire et quand ça t'arrivera encore tu ferras comme je t'ai appris, compris ?_

_- Oui... Mais fais vite... J'ai trop mal !_

_Doucement mais sûrement, Fili approcha sa main vers la verge chaude de son frère et lorsqu'il posa ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, le blond put voir Kili se contracter. La réaction du brun fut tel qu'il mit ses bras sur son visage, alors que son corps tremblait et s'offrait complètement à la main de son frère._

_- Je t'ai demandé de regarder Kili, il faut que tu saches comment faire si ça venait à se reproduire._

_- … Oui._

_Kili retira ses bras, et put voir son frère lui écarter les jambes plus amplement, ce qui le fit rougir et gémir. En lui écartant les jambes, Fili vint se positionner entre elles dans le but d'avoir un accès plus libéré vers la verge du brun. Enfin, Fili posa sa main pour commencer à malaxer sa virilité ; ses gestes étaient lents et langoureux, provocants de doux gémissements satisfaits à son adorable frère._

_- Ah... Mmh... Fili c'est... C'est bizarre..._

_- C'est... C'est normal Kili, tu es entrain de prendre du plaisir. _

_Cette voix cassée, ce souffle haché commençaient à faire tourner la tête au pauvre Fili. Afin de se concentrer sur sa tâche, il se racla violemment la gorge et approfondit ses va et vient. Un cri plus aigu et plus fort s'échappa des lèvres fines de Kili ; pour en empêcher d'autres de sortir, le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais cela ne fit que donner plus chaud à l'aîné. _  
_Cédant à la tentation, Fili guida sa main libre sur une cuisse du brun qu'il caressa dans le même rythme que celle occupée par la verge de son cadet. _

_- Fi... Fili... Ah ! Je sens un truc bizarre !_

_Ne tenant plus, la main de Fili se fit plus sauvage, prenant brutalement le membre du cadet en accentuant les mouvements. Il sentait Kili se contracter et tressauter à chaque coup qui se faisait plus déchaîné. Cette voix érotique qui ne cessait de crier son nom lui fit perdre raison, et sans s'en rendre compte Fili remonta la cuisse qu'il caressait auparavant vers l'abdomen du cadet, afin de venir se positionner contre son adorable frère. Le blond vint se frotter ardemment tandis que sa main ne contrôlait plus les va et vient qu'il faisait. _

_- Fili ! Fili... Aaah... Y a un truc qui vient ! Fili ! Fili ! _

_- N'aie pas peur Kili... Hmph..._

_Fili se frottait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, se retrouvant lui aussi dans le même état que son frère à savoir en érection. Agrippant follement les draps, Kili ne tenait plus, lui-même surélevant les hanches pour approfondir le toucher de Fili. Dans un dernier mouvement de main, le brun hurla sa délivrance tandis que son corps s'arquait au maximum. Sa semence se répandit sur la main de Fili, ce qui le fit ramener à la réalité et voir ce qu'il était entrain de commettre._

_- C'était... C'était vraiment bien, Fili... _

_Le blond se rendit soudainement compte de son erreur à aller plus loin que l'apprentissage ; il prit donc un bout de draps et essuya sa main avant de se lever prestement pour sortir. Avant, il jeta un dernier regard à son petit frère pantelant sur le lit, et lui balança une énième phrase. _

_- Je... Kili... Tu seras comment faire quand ça t'arrivera maintenant. Je dois filer à l'entraînement, on... On se voit ce soir. Ne t'inquiète plus pour ce problème petit frère._

_Kili encore envahi par son premier orgasme, n'écoutait Fili que d'une oreille distraite. Il comprit juste que l'aîné devait rejoindre Thorin. Fili n'attendit pas une réponse et se retira de la chambre du cadet. Une fois hors des appartements du brun, il se précipita vers une salle d'eau de la demeure pour se débarbouiller le visage. Ça l'avait chamboulé. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru que son frère pouvait l'exciter à ce point, qu'il éprouverait un tel désire pour une personne de son sang. Ça en devenait immoral, malsain, obscène... Il se dégoûtait. _  
_Sous le coup de la fureur, il frappa avec force le mur en pierre faisant déchirer la fine peau qui ornait les muscles de ses phalanges. Il devait se ressaisir, et oublier cet épisode ô combien exaltant. Mais depuis ce jour, il trouvait son frère plus séduisant et plus attirant que jamais ; le blond dût tout faire pour taire ses sentiments avant qu'ils ne le rongent._

* * *

En sursaut, le blond se releva de son lit royal. Il était en sueur, troublé par ce souvenir qui lui revint en rêve ; un souvenir qu'il avait enterré, un souvenir bien trop honteux pour être évoqué. Tout doucement, il se détendit en pensant à autre chose, cependant la seule personne à laquelle il pensait depuis une semaine, depuis qu'il avait quitté Erebor, depuis que Kili lui avait avoué ses sentiments, c'était au brun. Nuit et jours, jours et nuit. Chaque jour, il réfléchissait sur ses sentiments pour Kili et chaque jour il en arrivait au même résultat : il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Le blond tentait vainement d'oublier en utilisant sa pauvre femme comme intermédiaire, mais rien n'y fait, Kili l'obsédait et il continuerait à l'obséder. Durant une semaine, l'héritier se faisait du mouron ; sa nature protectrice ne cessait de lui rappeler le manque de tact qu'il eut envers son frère. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui en parler calmement, lui faire comprendre gentiment que ce n'était pas bien, de comprendre... Mais pas de le jeter comme une vulgaire chose. Sa réaction de ce jour l'accablait, pourquoi a-t-il été si excessif ? Il aurait pu prendre ça calmement mais non, le trouble, l'angoisse d'être aimé par ce frère dont il avait refoulé les sentiments l'affligèrent. Il eut peur, peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, peur de lui-même. Il comprit par cette réaction que ses sentiments n'étaient pas tout-à-fait éteints.

Il devait réfléchir encore un peu. Tout d'un coup, la discussion qu'il eut avec son oncle lui revint en mémoire. Il lui avait parlé de faire un enfant, car Dain voulait un héritier. Cependant, s'il se souvenait de la close du mariage, une fois qu'il serait roi les deux royaumes fusionnerons pour ne former qu'un, alors pourquoi cette histoire d'enfant ?  
Certes, il n'y avait pas pensé puisqu'on ne lui en avait parlé que brièvement, néanmoins pourquoi Thorin lui avait parlé de ça, surtout qu'ensuite il lui avait parlé de Kili... Qu'il devait parler à Kili de ses projets futurs avec sa femme ; qui dit projets futurs, dit enfants. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé sur le fait, était-il si stupide ?  
Non... À ce moment-là, il était juste perdu et tourmenté, son frère lui manquait et depuis toutes réflexions l'avait quitté. Et si Thorin l'avait fait exprès ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire la conclusion de ses pensées, et encore moins de s'énerver puisque sa femme venait de se réveiller.

- Qu'y a-t-il Fili ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non... J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve...

- Pas horrible j'espère.

- Ça dépend pour qui...

- Tu m'as l'air tendu Fili, quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Des affaires royales sans plus, rien à voir avec toi.

- Bon, si tu le dis.

Melandra se tortilla dans les couvertures, et afficha sa silhouette nue à Fili. Elle essayait de le tenter, de lui faire oublier ses tourments en lui dévoilant son corps. Si elle était nue, c'est bien parce que c'est deux-là eurent une folle nuit d'amour précédemment, du moins seule Melandra avait eu une nuit d'amour, pour Fili il ne s'agissait que de frustration.  
Elle arborait une pose aguicheuse, et sa moue n'était qu'un mélange de luxure et de vice. Néanmoins, Fili n'était pas d'humeur, lui qui était toujours partant habituellement, là elle ne lui donnait pas envie. Pourtant lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, il crut voir son petit frère à la place de Melandra, tout d'un coup son estomac se tordit en une invasion de lépidoptères et sa chaleur grimpa. Mais lorsque sa vision se fit plus claire, tout s'estompa... Il commençait sérieusement à se faire peur maintenant.

- Je ne te fais pas envie ?

- J'ai une rude journée demain, je préfère dormir... Si nous le faisions maintenant nous en aurions jusqu'à l'aube, je préfère me reposer toutefois...

Vexé, sa femme remit les couvertures sur elle, et lui murmura une bonne nuit. Fili ne fit pas plus attention que ça à elle, et retourna lui aussi sous les draps. Il devait régler ça avec Thorin mais tout d'abord il devait faire un point sur ses sentiments pour Kili.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent depuis la fugue de Kili, deux semaines durant lesquelles Dwalin avait fouillé ou plutôt retourné les environs pendant que Balin et Ori tentaient vainement de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur sa fugue. Mais rien ne fut fructueux. Dwalin pouvait explorer et approfondir ses recherches en amont, cependant si Thorin ne lui en donnait pas l'ordre, il ne pouvait le faire. Fidèle et serviable, Dwalin ne trahirait jamais son roi bien que celui-ci l'ait déçu ; surtout si Dwalin savait pertinemment qu'aucun des gardes royaux ne le suivraient sans l'accord de Thorin.

En parlant de Thorin, lui, n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis une semaine. Tous croyaient qu'il avait succombé à une mort silencieuse, même les conseillers s'inquiétèrent gravement - même s'ils s'inquiétaient plus pour l'avenir du royaume que pour le roi. Pourtant non, le roi se portait à merveille du moins physiquement, il se terrait juste dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que si nécessaire. Depuis sa confrontation avec Dwalin, il ne cessait de cogiter ; sans le savoir son lieutenant avait touché un point sensible à savoir Frerin.

Pour Thorin, Dwalin avait dit vrai. Oui il vouait autrefois son amour à son frère, oui il l'aimait plus que n'importe quel joyau, plus que sa vie, et oui il en souffrait ; parce qu'à aucun moment son amour ne fut confessé, parce qu'il était destiné à monter sur le trône et à montrer l'exemple. À eux deux, ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups, avaient appris à se battre ensemble, avaient partagé leurs plus belles débauches... Thorin en tant que grand frère, lui avait enseigné tout, et partout, son frère excellait sauf lorsqu'il était question de diplomatie. Frerin, était un être fougueux, plein de vie, et très dévoué ; il n'hésitait pas à lever sa lame pour défendre la détresse, pour se battre contre un ennemi plus fort . Sa bravoure lui conférait une incroyable force mentale, et Thorin ne put que tomber amoureux de ce nain, ce nain qu'il voulait protéger à n'importe quel prix. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait à la folie, encore plus qu'il n'aimait sa mère ou son père, même plus que l'Arkenstone.

Toutefois, jamais il n'eut le courage de lui avouer ce fardeau, parce qu'il était lâche, et qu'il avait peur des retombées. Alors le prince qu'il était jadis, garda ce secret enfoui dans son âme de peur de déshonorer sa famille, provoquant la plus immonde des géhennes. Lorsqu'un nain aimait d'un véritable amour, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire oublier ou remplacer cet amour.  
Et quand arriva la guerre d'Azanulbizar, son regret fut énorme. Lorsqu'il vit le corps sans vie, le corps criblé de flèches de Frerin, il crut mourir lui aussi. Ce jour-là, Thorin pleura comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, soutenant le corps inerte dans ses bras essayant de le secouer pour voir l'ombre d'un mouvement, un signe qui pourrait lui dire qu'il était encore en vie. Mais rien, comment pourrait-il être en vie avec ces flèches situées globalement vers son cœur ? Le crie déchirant de l'aîné ne fut que terrible pour tous les vivants.

Lors des funérailles, Thorin n'y assista pas, ne voulant aucunement voir le corps de son frère mis sous terre. Il aurait tant voulu lui avouer ses sentiments, il le regretta et jusqu'aujourd'hui son regret ne put jamais s'éteindre. Ses sentiments il les avait laissé à Khazad-dûm, disparus en même temps que son frère. Jamais douleur ne fut plus insupportable qu'à ce jour, depuis Thorin s'abstint de tout sentiment amoureux et doucement il oublia.  
Mais la révélation de Dwalin ne fit que resurgir d'anciennes douleurs. Mais le pire était le constat qu'avait fait son ami : Kili ne subissait son courroux que par mépris de lui-même. Parce que Kili pouvait aimer, parce qu'il n'était pas héritier du trône, ainsi il pouvait se le permettre, parce que Kili vivait dans l'innocence la plus totale... Il se détestait pour ça. Il en était même arrivé à considérer Fili comme Frerin, comme étant sa réincarnation, c'est pour cela qu'il faisait tout pour combler son neveu. Tout était inconscient, Thorin n'y avait jamais pensé.

Mais, selon lui sa haine envers Kili allait bien plus loin que l'amour incestueux qu'il portait pour Fili. Comme l'avait dit Dwalin « Kili n'était qu'une version de lui plus jeune », une représentation plus innocente et naïve, une image plus fraternelle et enfantine... Il enviait juste la relation de Kili et Fili sans le vouloir . En lui faisant ainsi du mal, Thorin voulait que Kili éprouve ce qu'il avait éprouvé jadis, qu'il souffre autant qu'il ait souffert... Parce qu'il ne voulait que personne ne puisse connaître ce bonheur amoureux, auquel lui n'eut jamais droit. Thorin était lâche, orgueilleux, et égoïste et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il ne s'en rendait compte. Il lui fallut deux semaines pour arriver à cette conclusion, et ceci grâce à l'intervention de Dwalin ; en temps normal, s'il avait fait preuve de raison et de bonté, ça lui aurait sauté aux yeux instantanément, cela prouvait bien le contraire de ce qu'il était : méchant et irraisonnable.

Son neveu s'était enfui et cela par sa faute. Il avait bien raison de le fuir après tout, tous le quittaient petit à petit et bientôt il se retourverait seul. Il ne devait pas rester comme ça, à dépérir comme un misérable gueux, sa fierté de roi devait-être mise de côté pour son neveu ; il allait le retrouver et s'excuser, lui expliquer... Du moins si tout était aussi simple, les mots n'ont pas le même impact que l'acte.  
Néanmoins, il était déterminé à devenir l'oncle que Kili avait toujours souhaité, en espérant ardemment qu'il ne recommence pas à le mépriser... Même si, son orgueil était démesuré, et son obsession pour l'Arkenstone et son trône dépassait l'impensable, il le ferait.

* * *

Plus loin au Phénix Immortel, à Stock, un homme faisait face aux assaillants du nain, dont un fut mis hors d'état de nuire par un simple coup de tête. Un sourire cynique, un regard effronté qui promettait moult choses, une phrase provocatrice et les agresseurs du nain sortir leurs armes.

- Oh oh ! Ça sort les armes maintenant. Un conseil, rangez-les, vous pourriez vous blesser.

- Ordure ! Tu v-

L'un d'eux lança une phrase qu'il ne put finir, puisque l'homme encapuchonné amorça un geste pour sortir son épée. Lorsqu'ils virent la lame qui commençait à sortir du fourreau, les malfaiteurs rengainèrent les leurs. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien ce genre de lame, cet acier ne peut être travaillé que par des elfes, ils prirent peur ; se frotter à un elfe était sûrement la pire folie que tout homme pouvait commettre, aussi agiles, rusés, et habiles de leurs armes, les elfes ne feraient que d'une bouchée de leurs adversaires.  
Aussitôt, ils jetèrent un regard plein d'amertume à cet inconnu avant de ramasser leur soi-disant leader toujours inconscient au sol, pour finir par sortir de la taverne.

L'étranger rengaina son épée à peine sortie, et la rangea sous sa longue cape grise ardoise. Il se tourna finalement vers le nain qu'il avait défendu consciemment, et se courba poliment devant lui. Interloqué par ce geste Kili l'ignora, il venait tout de même de se faire protéger par un homme quelconque, quelle humiliation pour un prince nain. Le petit brun prit sa bière et ne se préoccupa pas plus que ça de son défenseur, pourquoi le remercierait-il, il n'avait rien demandé. Pourtant, l'homme vint prendre une chaise et s'assit à côté de Kili en le scrutant du regard.

Kili sentit le regard de cet homme peser sur lui, il décida donc de le regarder à son tour. La capuche l'empêchait d'avoir une vision nette sur son visage, néanmoins il examina sans difficulté le peu de choses qu'il put apercevoir : une peau d'albâtre nuancée par des éclaircies brunes due au soleil, mais assez laiteuse ; son visage était fort et imberbe, avec des traits masculins typiques d'un homme, un visage dur en plus d'être viril ; ses yeux... Que dire ? Kili en eut presque des frissons d'excitations. Ses yeux le pénétraient et le déshabillaient sans manière, si vifs mais en même temps si fascinants. Jamais il n'eut vu ce genre de vert dans les yeux d'une personne, une couleur chartreuse proche de celui des Morelia viridis qu'il chassait à coup de bâton étant jeune, d'ailleurs même ses pupilles fendues lui rappelaient ce reptile - à croire que ce serpent avait pris forme humaine. Ils n'étaient pas fendus à l'extrême, toutefois, la fente était impressionnante, effrayante, hypnotique et séductrice. Kili était charmé par le peu de beauté qu'il voyait malgré la capuche, son regard avait du mal à se décoller de son visage. Cependant le rire de l'hôte le ramena à la réalité, et afin d'éviter toute gêne confuse, il prit l'initiative de lui parler.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenu ? Je n'avais nul besoin de votre aide !

- Ce n'était nullement une aide jeune nain, seulement une opportunité pour venir vous voir. On peut dire que c'est mon jour de chance, je voulais vous approcher sans vous brusquer.

- Gardez vos intentions pour vous ! La seule chose dont j'ai pu faire constat à la suite de votre acte, c'est l'humiliation de ma fierté de nain !

- Allons, allons... Ne le prenez pas de cette manière. Des sagouins de leurs rangs ne méritaient pas à ce qu'un nain tel que vous ne brandisse sa lame. Vous méritez bien meilleurs adversaires.

- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas comme eux ? Que vos intentions soient réciproques à les leurs ?

- Mes intentions sont tout autres jeune nain, si vous voulez bien laissez-moi vous offrir une bière pour pardonner mon manque de tact, ensuite nous en parlerons.

- … Bien, j'accepte la bière.

- Vous devenez raisonnable c'est une bonne chose.

L'inconnu héla une serveuse, qui s'enflamma d'emblée dès qu'elle posa son regard sur celui luxurieux de l'étranger. Le sourire qu'il lui jetait était séducteur, en pus d'être gracieux. L'hébétement de Kili ne fut pas des moindres, tout à l'heure son clin d'œil n'eut aucunement le même effet que le sourire de cet inconnu, à croire qu'ils flirtaient sans pourtant le faire directement. Pour le coup, il se sentit un peu insignifiant devant lui.  
Une fois la commande prise et apporté, Kili en but une petite gorgée tandis que son voisin l'a descendait cul sec. Ce n'est pas tout, mais il devait connaître la raison de cette approche.

- Alors ? J'attends toujours.

- Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Caleb, simple chevalier errant de la Terre du Milieu. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance prince Kili.

- Que... Comment vous... ?

- Gandalf le gris a dû vous mettre au courant de la quête, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a juste parlé de vous, et moi je ne suis là que pour vous accueillir.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! Il se peut que vous mentiez !

- Si vous connaissez un tant soit peu Gandalf, jamais il ne confierait ce genre d'information à quiconque.

- Ça ne justifie rien ! Gandalf m'a dit qu'il comptait lui-même m'accueillir !

- Il eut un empêchement de dernières minutes, il m'a donc demandé de le faire à sa place.

- Je préfère tout de même l'attendre...

- De quoi avez-vous peur, soyez confiant je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Sûrement pas de vous en tout cas, mais vos yeux sont étranges et ne présagent rien de bon pour moi.

- Je ne savais pas que les nains aimaient faire du jugement de valeur, dit Caleb avec sarcasme.

- Vous ne m'inspirez aucunement confiance, c'est tout !

- Pourtant, vous et moi allons accomplir cette quête dès l'aube, nous n'avons pas le choix mon prince.

- Hors de question ! Je ne suivrai pas un étranger, j'attendrai Gandlaf comme s'était prévu.

- Vous vous obstinez, Gandalf ne viendra pas soyez en sûr.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas accomplissez cette quête seul, moi je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir vu Gandalf. Sur ce...

Kili se leva prestement avant de se diriger vers le tavernier pour lui louer une chambre, un nain n'a qu'une parole, il attendrait point. Caleb ne fit rien d'autre que le regarder partir vers les étages supérieurs de la taverne, qui faisait aussi office auberge. Il se frotta les tempes tant l'agacement l'avait pris. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire preuve de courtoisie, mais Kili étant prince il cherchait seulement à faire bonne impression, et Gandalf lui avait bien dit qu'il était crédule et naïf, non ? Sornettes ! Il était aussi têtu et méfiant que ses comparses nains. Si la délicatesse ne marchait pas, la force elle, triomphait toujours. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il l'emmènerait de gré ou de force ?

- Des semaines que j'attends, crois-tu vraiment que tu comptes me filer entre les doigts mon minet ? Murmura-t-il.

Une chose était plus ou moins sûr pour Caleb, demain commencerait leur ascension vers la Firien, pour cela il allait ruser ; Kili ne lui laissait plus le choix de toute façon. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la serveuse qui lui servit les bières peu avant, pour lui demander un service. Au vu de cette approche audacieuse, elle crut fondre surplace.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre service belle demoiselle, mais auriez-vous un double des chambres ?

Comment ne pas craquer devant ce bel éphèbe ? Elle fila aussitôt au comptoir et lui donna le double des clés. L'avantage d'être bel homme c'est bien parce que les femmes n'y résistent pas.

* * *

**Une** semaine pour vous le sortir celui-là u.u J'ai pas trouvé le temps pour vous le poster mercredi.  
M'enfin il est sorti c'est l'essentiel :D Vous avez vu, je vous ai mis un petit lime juste pour vous, pour me faire pardonner pour ce chapitre qui n'avance absolument pas u.u  
Ce chapitre n'avance que psychologiquement, je suis assez déçu d'avoir écrit ça quand même... Mais bon, réjouissez-vous avec ce lime *w* Au fait le Morelia viridis existe, c'est un python vert.

Sinon j'ai une petite info' pour vous, ça concerne Lee Pace (Thranduil), vous saviez qu'il paraîtrait que l'acteur semble gay, mais aussi qu'il forme un couple secret à Hollywood avec Richard Armitage (Thorin) ! Bien sûr, il ne s'agit que de rumeur, mais Ian Mckellen (Gandalf), aurait avoué l'homosexualité de Lee sans le vouloir et aurait précisé qu'il y avait deux nains gay (on sait que l'un d'eux et Adam Brown (Ori), mais l'autre qui est-il ? Tous sont mariés où ont une girlfriend... Sauf Richard !)  
Bon je joue juste la fouinasse quand je m'ennuie x) Hors sujet avec ma fic mais bon .

**Au** prochain chap' la quête commence enfin, et je le publierai la semaine prochaine entre mercredi et samedi ;D  
Je remercie toutes celles qui continuent comme toujours à me soutenir, à me dire leurs avis par _reviews _ça fait plaisir de les lire, surtout quand elles sont aussi mignonnes *w*  
Je vous aime toutes, et vous remercie du fond du cœur ! Continuez à en poster pour me dire ce que vous ressentez ainsi que vos avis :D

See ya !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Auteur :** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre :** L'hérésie naine

**Déclaration : **Les personnages appartiennent (encore et toujours et à jamais) à Tolkien malheureusement... T.T Sauf Caleb et Melandra (je l'ai oublié elle u.u)

**Couple :** Fili/Kili ;3

**Information :** C'est du slash, en gros une romance entre hommes *w*

**Résumé :** Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ?

**Reviews : **Réponses par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte.

_Darktek_: Hey :D ! Contente que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre bien ;3  
Ne dis pas ça, mon Thorinou n'est pas con mais impulsif x) Yep ! Fili se souvient de vieux souvenirs le coquin (il était chouette son rêve y a pas à dire :D)  
Grave, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur pour le moment, pourvu qu'il nous confirme ça après le troisième volet x)  
Moi je le trouve fougueux et confiant au contraire :D Y a pas le choix en même temps, Kili est casse pied donc faut bien qu'il s'y prenne d'une façon ou d'une autre (surtout que surveiller un jeune nain ça sera pas facile pour lui).  
Ça fait plaisir à savoir, mon but c'est que vous l'appréciez pas que vous le détestiez *w* Eh ouais j'lui prévois un truc le malheureux, tiens j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu sais moi ;3  
xD La pauvre, j'suis vraiment méchante avec elle ! C'est compréhensible u.u  
En effet, Kili a bien une attirance physique pour Caleb, mais ce n'est qu'une simple admiration ; il le trouve beau et différent c'est tout :D  
La façon dont tu parles de Dwalin et Balin me fait penser à Laurel et Hardy xD  
Mercii pour tes encouragements miss *w*

_Karen:_ Merciii ;D Je me doute bien que c'est nécessaire, mais comprends-moi c'est le genre de chapitre qui bousille le cerveau xD Mais bon a priori ma fic est beaucoup basée sur ça...  
Héhé, ravie que le passage t'ait plu ;3  
Caleb ne va rien lui dire, il va le forcer à venir avec lui u.u  
Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, cependant sa proximité avec Lee Pace est ambiguë (en plus de la révélation de Ian Mckellen). Lee Pace lui même a dit que lui et Richard parlaient toujours ensemble en plus de traîner, et Richard l'aurait invité chez son frère en plus des photos qui circulent sur eux u.u Mais moi perso, je préfère qu'ils finissent ensemble, plutôt qu'avec une greluche avec laquelle ils vont rompre deux ans après, en plus ils sont trop mignons *w*  
Merci pour tes encouragements :D

* * *

**Chapitre X  
**

_Des chants résonnaient dans le couloir d'une petite battisse des Montagnes-Bleues ; on chantait les malheurs d'un nain, qui d'ici quelques instants quitterait à jamais ce monde. Un nain qui s'était marié à une magnifique princesse, et avec qui il avait eu deux magnifiques garçons. Deux garçons encore si jeunes, l'un âgé de quatorze-ans, tandis que l'autre n'était seulement âgé que de neuf-ans ; deux jeunes garçons qui bientôt seront dénués de toute figure paternelle.  
__Lui, Kimril, simple forgeron qui par une détermination grandiose, réussit à se hisser jusqu'à la cour de Thror, pour devenir un chevalier d'exception et où il triomphe sans bavure à éblouir son roi. Il avait rencontré la fille de Thrain, Dis, il y a plusieurs années et il en était follement tombé amoureux ; il vouait à cette naine une passion cachée, jusqu'au jour où elle lui fit grâce de mieux la connaître. Des années passèrent, Kimril tentait de séduire sa belle malgré son inaccessibilité et sa froideur, tout de même, il réussit à la conquérir et l'épouser._

_Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, ayant frotté jusqu'au feu de Smaug ensemble. Plus tard, lorsque le peuple d'Erebor prit refuge à Ered Luin, ainsi qu'il ait survécu à la bataille d'Azanulbizar, lui et Dis avaient donné naissance à Fili, l'aîné des deux garçons. Kimril en était si fier, si heureux qu'il consacra à son fils le plus clair de son temps. Néanmoins, l'enfant venait seulement d'avoir cinq ans qu'un autre petit garçon fit le même chemin que l'aîné. Kili était le petit dernier de Kimril, mais dont l'exaltation ne fut pas pareille que pour la naissance de son premier, puisque le père des deux garçons venait d'apprendre qu'une maladie rongeait son sang. Une maladie bien rare et incurable, que nul médecin, apothicaire ou elfe ne saurait guérir. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait sûrement en avoir pour une dizaine d'années, voire beaucoup moins ; le temps que la maladie ne souille entièrement son sang._

_À la naissance de son petit dernier, Kimril s'était beaucoup isolé et réfléchissait sans cesse sur l'éducation de ses enfants. Pendant cinq années, il avait élevé Fili comme sa perle, le fils dont il eut toujours rêvé, cependant à la connaissance de sa maladie et à l'arrivée de son dernier bébé tout fut remis en cause. Il aimait Fili mais aussi Kili, néanmoins il avait passé plus de temps avec Fili, et celui-ci avec les années s'était un peu trop attaché à son père, tandis que Kili encore à l'état de nouveau-né ne connaissait que l'odeur de sa mère. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, bientôt il serait mort et laisserait ses deux fils livrés à leur mère et oncle sans avoir le père dont ils pourraient rêver. Et pour ça, il trouvait le destin ainsi que les Valars bien cruels, lui qui ne demandait que le bonheur de vivre avec sa naine, dont il en avait seulement convoité les regards et les sourires._

_Sa décision fut stricte pour lui-même, au risque de délaisser son dernier fils : il dédiera ses derniers instants à Fili, à l'élever pour qu'il devienne le meilleur nain qui existe, le plus fort, le plus courageux, le plus sain d'esprit et le plus réfléchi. C'est ce qu'il fit pendant six années. Pendant ces six ans, Kimril avait donné la plus belle des éducations à Fili, l'emmenant parfois découvrir les vastes terres qu'abritait Ered Luin, lui racontant les histoires les plus abracadabrantesques qui existent, l'initiant à la forge, au combat... Souvent, par fatigue due à sa maladie, Kimril confiait à Thorin la garde de son fils - d'ailleurs Thorin se faisait toujours une joie d'accueillir son neveu, dont lui aussi était plus que fier._

_La joie de profiter encore un peu de son fils aîné transparaissait toujours sur le visage du géniteur, pourtant lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui pour se reposer après avoir confié Fili à Thorin, la tristesse l'accablait. Non pas à cause de sa maladie dont il en avait très bien conscience, mais à cause de cette petite âme en peine qui jouait tristement avec ses jouets en bois par-terre dans le salon. Ce petit garçon brun qui s'ennuyait d'être seul, son petit dernier à qui il n'avait jamais consacré ne serait-ce qu'une heure de son temps. Le petit Kili qui avait déjà six-ans, et qui, lorsqu'il voyait son père partir avec son grand frère heureux, devenait triste, triste de ne pas partager ça lui aussi. Kili avait essayé un bon nombre de fois d'attirer l'attention de son père, mais lorsque Kimril posait son regard sur celui innocent et enfantin du brun, il détournait la tête d'une vitesse foudroyante ; et toujours, Kili s'en allait pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère, qui elle lui accordait beaucoup plus d'attention._

_Quand il voyait son fils, assit seul dans le salon, dos à lui, jouant en silence avec des poneys en bois, Kimril s'en voulait à un point effroyable. Même lorsqu'il tentait de venir lui parler, quelque chose lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. En choisissant de faire souffrir Kili de son absence, il avait choisi de le protéger. Kimril ne voulait pas que son deuxième fils s'attache à lui alors qu'il ne lui restait, selon Oin, que deux à trois ans à vivre, et il voyait très bien que son fils était beaucoup plus sensible et fragile que Fili. Il ne voulait pas le briser, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait tant voulu profiter de son dernier, l'apprendre à le connaître, comme il l'avait fait pour Fili... Cependant, les battements violents dans sa poitrine l'en empêchaient toujours, lui rappelant que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil._

_Kili n'avait pas à souffrir de sa lâcheté, puisqu'en plus de ça son père était égoïste. Kimril avait peur de mourir avec le regret de ne pas s'être occupé comme il faut de Kili comme pour son fils aîné, peur de mourir avec le visage du bébé qui allait perdre son père. Il était si égoïste. Malgré cela, il préférait faire en sorte que son fils ne développe aucune once d'émotion pour lui, ainsi tous deux n'en souffriraient pas, et tous deux seraient protégés de tout regret. Il s'était juste menti à lui-même tout compte fait... C'est lorsqu'il ne devait lui rester que quelques jours à vivre, que tous ses regrets lui furent plus douloureux que ce pincement horrible au cœur. Si seulement le destin n'était pas si cruel..._

_Voilà neuf ans qu'il vivait avec cette maladie, neuf années que son corps supportait ce sang poisseux et impur. Maintenant, il n'avait plus la force de lutter, laissant son corps s'affaiblir de jour en jour jusqu'à se retrouver alité comme un nain âgé. Lui ne l'était pas tant que ça, il avait quasiment le même âge que Thorin, bien que celui-ci parût bien plus jeune que les apparences. Pour Kimril, le temps lui avait fait défaut, en plus de sa maladie qui accélérait la reproduction de ses cellules corporelles ; il s'était retrouvé avec une barbe blonde décolorée, sans parler de ses cheveux de fauves d'autrefois devenus aussi secs que de la paille, son corps s'était cruellement amaigri et ses yeux bleus avaient donné naissance à des yeux aussi noirs que la mort. Il ne lui restait plus que la peau sur les os. Sa jeunesse s'était envolée, ainsi que tous ses espoirs._

_Désormais il était sur son lit de mort, à attendre que son âme le quitte. Il était allongé, à entendre des chants funèbres, les plaintes de sa pauvre femme, bientôt veuve. D'ici une minute à l'autre, ses yeux se fermeraient pour une nuit éternelle, délaissant tout derrière lui. Il n'avait aucun regret, non pour lui il avait bien vécu, pas assez pour faire grandir Fili mais assez pour lui avoir donné une éducation et un souvenir convenable. Le seul regret qu'il avait, c'était d'avoir abandonné Kili, son petit bébé. Kimril aurait pu vivre un peu plus longtemps, mais son chagrin pour son fils cadet eut raison de lui ces dernières années. Maintenant il allait mourir, avec cet amer goût de regret, finalement il aurait dû profiter de Kili au risque de voir ce petit visage en pleurs et triste... Décidément non, c'était mieux ainsi, son petit dernier se devait d'être fort et oublier son père ingrat, qui ne voulait pas faire souffrir un enfant inutilement._

_Il ne lui restait encore que quelques souffles, et il voulait accorder ces derniers à Thorin. Son beau-frère, qui depuis toujours a été présent pour sa famille, son peuple, son armée..._  
_Thorin pourrait peut-être réparer ses torts, et il comptait bien se repentir vers lui avant de mourir ; la mort ne l'aurait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas expié son mal. Une naine envoya quérir Thorin à la demande de Kimril, qui arriva aussitôt. À chaque fois qu'il voyait Kimril dans cet état, Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dis et ô combien elle allait souffrir. Mais que pouvait-il faire, le destin a en voulu ainsi..._  
_Le prince prit une chaise et s'assit près de Kimril, d'ailleurs il n'hésita pas à lui prendre sa main malade, lui donnant l'impression de tenir des os._

_- Thorin..._

_- Je suis là Kimril..._

_- Je te suis reconnaissant... Pour tout ce que tu... As fait..._

_- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir._

_- Non... Tu ne l'as pas fait... Par devoir, mais par bonté de cœur... Ton cœur a toujours été... Si pur contrairement au mien._

_- Ne te fatigue pas, Kimril._

_- Je veux que tu m'écoutes... Une dernière fois._

_Ce prince sans trône avait du mal à regarder son beau-frère, et l'écouter ne faisait que le torturer intérieurement. La voix de Kimril était devenue si éraillée, reprenant son souffle à chaque morceau de mot. Pourtant Thorin fit l'effort de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, si c'était sa dernière volonté il la respecterait._

_- Thorin... Je veux que tu veilles sur mes deux fils... Comme le plus précieux joyau qui n'eut jamais d'exister... Que tu leur apprennes ce qu'il y a apprendre... J'aimerais aussi que tu protèges Dis... J'ai peur que ma mort ne l'anéantisse... Laisse-la refaire sa vie avec un autre... Nain plus robuste, et qui ne tombera pas malade..._

_- Je te le promets, Kimril._

_- Aussi, je voulais te parler de Kili..._

_- Dis-moi tout._

_- Je t'en supplie Thorin... Ne refais pas la même erreur que moi... J'ai abandonné mon petit bébé par lâcheté... Pour le protéger de cette souffrance inutile... Parce que je ne voulais pas voir cet enfant... Pleurer pour un père malade, un père qui n'a pas pu... S'occuper de lui._  
_Kili me déteste, je le sais... Mon petit bébé qui n'avait rien demandé... Seulement de l'affection paternelle... J'avais si peur de le voir triste... Il n'est pas aussi fort que Fili tu sais..._

_- Ne te le reproche pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as voulu protéger Kili d'un souvenir qui lui aurait été trop douloureux dans l'avenir._

_- Non !... Justement Thorin... Je n'ai fait que lui faire du mal... Quand je le voyais jouer tout seul... Dans le salon, dehors... Je voyais pertinemment bien sa solitude... Et quand il me regardait, ses yeux pleuraient tout le temps... Dis m'a même dit qu'il ne dormait plus parce qu'il se sentait seul... Je sais que Fili pallie toujours ma présence... Mais Fili sera à jamais son grand frère... Il ne pourra jamais devenir une figure paternelle digne de lui..._

_Kimril toussa violemment, ce qui alerta le prince à prendre un verre d'eau d'emblée. Le mari de Dis en but une gorgée, avant de se plonger dans un mutisme profond. Il n'était pas encore mort, il repensait juste à Kili. Des larmes dévalèrent soudainement ses yeux, et sa moue triste trahissait son chagrin. Thorin ne voulut pas le regarder, ça lui faisait mal de voir le père de ses neveux ainsi, il était si faible en cet instant._

_- Je regrette... Je regrette tellement que Kili... Ait eu un père aussi lâche... Un père qui attendait que son fils tombe dans un sommeil réparateur... Pour venir l'observer discrètement... Sans jamais lui parler... Pardon Kili ! Pardon mon fils !... Je t'en conjure Thorin, ne fais pas comme moi... Je veux que tu t'occupes de Kili... Comme ton propre fils... Moi je n'ai su rien faire, que me cacher et attendre..._

_- Kimril je-_

_- Fais-le, pour l'amour de Dis... Fais-le... Je veux que Kili m'oublie, qu'il ne garde aucun souvenir de moi... Offre-lui un nouveau souvenir Thorin... Un souvenir qui lui fera oublier mon égoïsme... Offre-lui ce que je ne lui ai jamais offert..._

_- Je suis sûr que Kili ne t'en voudra pas._

_- Regarde-moi Thorin... Qui voudrait se venger d'un tas de ruines comme moi... Bien sûr qu'il ne m'en voudra pas... Cet enfant est si innocent... Thorin, protège son innocence c'est la chose la plus importante... Que je te demande... Protège ton peuple, protège ma famille... Protège mes fils... Protège Kili..._

_Soudainement, Kimril s'arqua, ayant reçu un battement brutal à la poitrine. Ça y est, le dénouement final était sur le point de s'écrire. Thorin se leva et lui tint la main doucement , caressant son front par moments. Kimril serra cette main puissante, et versa de dernières larmes ; ces larmes qui le maintenaient encore en vie mais qui allaient se tarir d'un instant à l'autre._

_- Pardonne-moi Kili... Birashagimi inùdoyuh..._

_Cette faible main qui serait celle de Thorin, se desserra d'elle-même. Il venait de mourir, et ses derniers mots furent pour son fils._  
_Le prince remit la main en place, et sécha les yeux du défunt pour finir par couvrir son corps hormis son visage. Triste, Thorin sortit de la pièce, voyant Dis assise sur une chaise, de nombreuses naines essayant de la calmer. Fili n'était pas là, du moins on l'avait éloigné, pour ce qui est de Kili, lui ne voulait aucunement être concerné par tout ça._

_Quand finalement Dis leva ses yeux humides et rougis par les pleurs vers Thorin, celui-ci prit la peine de soutenir son regard vers elle et lui annonça ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre._

_- Il nous a quitté, Kimril est décédé..._

_Les cris de la nouvelle veuve résonnèrent, tandis que les chants redoublèrent d'intensités. Thorin ne fit rien pour calmer sa sœur, au contraire, il sortit de la demeure pour regarder le ciel. Non, il ne pleurerait pas pour ce nain admirable, il n'en valait pas la peine... Kimril avait bien vécu, et il savait pertinemment qu'Aulë lui avait réservé une place à ses côtés. Thorin ne pleurerait jamais pour un nain aussi remarquable que son beau-frère ; celui-ci ayant tout fait pour que sa famille vit prospère. Même s'il se reprochait de n'avoir rien offert à Kili, il omettait une chose... Il avait offert à Kili sa première initiale, lui montrant que même s'il ne s'était jamais occupée de lui, à jamais il resterait son fils, et qu'il l'aimait par-dessus tout._

_- Je te promets de veiller sur eux Kimril... Je veillerai sur Kili._

* * *

Comment ne pas se souvenir de cette promesse, qu'il n'avait jamais respecté. Ne dit-on pas qu'un nain n'a qu'une parole ? Le roi sous la montagne n'était qu'un piètre confident. Il avait pourtant promis à Kimril de veiller sur Kili, cependant sa hargne et sa morgue pour le petit archer prirent le dessus sur cette innocente promesse.  
Aujourd'hui Thorin s'en voulait à n'en plus finir. Kimril ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et jamais le père de ses deux neveux ne serait en paix si cette promesse n'était pas tenue. Maintenant, il était déterminé à rattraper ses erreurs, et offrir à Kili ce qu'il a toujours souhaité.

Thorin se leva de son siège bureautique avant de prendre Orcrist et de l'attacher à sa ceinture, suivit de cela, il sortit pour se rendre aux salles d'entraînement, dans le but de trouver Dwalin. Le roi ne fit que quelques mètres, avant qu'une malheureuse bonne ne lui alerte l'état de sa sœur. Bien sûr, personne ne l'avait mise au courant de cette histoire de fugue, parce que tous savaient à quel point elle devenait si faible dès que Kili disparaissait de son champ de vision ; lorsque Kili s'évadait par le passé, Dis s'en rendait toujours malade... Tiens, quand il y pensait Kili s'enfuyait toujours après s'être disputé avec lui... Il ne s'en voulait que deux fois plus désormais. Très vite, Thorin rejoint la chambre de sa sœur pour la voir recroquevillée sur une chaise, serrant un morceau de papier à la main.

- Dis ?

En entendant la voix de son frère, elle se dirigea furieusement sur lui avant de lui marteler à coups de poing son torse. Sans mal, Thorin lui retint ses poignées, tandis qu'elle s'effondrait à genoux devant lui.

- C'est de ta faute ! Kili est parti et c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça !? Tu n'es qu'un monstre infâme Thorin ! Tu n'es pas digne d'être leur oncle !

- Calme-toi s'il te plaît...

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Mon bébé est seul dans la nature, sans personne pour l'aider, il doit sûrement être mort à l'heure qu'il est !

La petite femme rondelette pleura de dépit, tandis que Thorin s'agenouilla pour lui caresser les cheveux défaits par le chagrin. Ah... Cette lettre qu'elle tenait à la main, s'était celle que lui avait montré Dwalin et qu'il avait repris ensuite ; il dût sûrement la mettre au courant, mais connaissant Dwalin il en doutait.

- Qui t'a parlé du départ de Kili ?

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je le cherche, mais je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part ! J'ai donc demandé à Balin et Dwalin qui ne semblaient pas vouloir me le dire... Mais lorsqu'ils m'ont tendu cette lettre, j'ai su que c'était à cause de toi ! Pourquoi as-tu révélé ça à Fili !? Pourquoi fallait-il que tu t'immisces dans la vie de mon fils, ne pouvais-tu pas le laisser tranquille !

- Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû... Je regrette sincèrement d'avoir trahi une nouvelle fois ma promesse...

- Mon bébé doit être mort maintenant ! Tué comme un vulgaire Warg !

- Ne dis pas ça, Kili est un bon guerrier, je suis sûr qu'il va très bien.

- Non ! Tout seul, il ne va pas bien ! Mon petit garçon ne sait rien faire de lui-même, et se retrouver dans la nature sans personne... Noooooon, pas mon garçon !

- Ça suffit ! Ressaisis-toi ! Je peux te garantir que Kili va bien, on va le retrouver et le ramener, cesse de t'inquiéter.

- Ramène-le-moi vivant Thorin, sinon je n'y survivrai pas ! Retrouve mon enfant, retrouve-le-moi, par pitié !

- Nous le retrouverons, j'en suis certain.

Il n'allait pas lui promettre de le retrouver, parce que lui ne tenait jamais les promesses, mais il fera tout ce qui est nécessaire pour que ses recherches aboutissent.

* * *

Aux Monts de Fer, un prince nain s'ennuyait. Il venait de sortir d'une réunion exaspérante, après avoir assisté à des doléances interminables. Étrangement Fili préférait assister aux doléances d'Erebor, peut-être parce qu'il avait Kili à ses côtés, et que celui-ci ne manquait pas de faire des pitreries pour amuser tout le monde... C'était sûrement à cause de ça. Depuis cet épisode fâcheux, il ne cessait de penser à Kili ; il se remettait en question chaque jour, n'arrivant plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et même lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à sa femme, seule l'image du Kili entrain de prendre son pied dans sa main lui faisait atteindre l'orgasme. Ça en devenait éprouvant à la longue.

Au fil des jours, Fili se perdait dans ses sentiments. D'un côté il y avait sa femme, de l'autre son petit frère, deux amours différents. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même : Kili lui faisait naître des sentiments bien plus forts que Melandra. Néanmoins, il essayait de se convaincre que l'inceste c'était mal, d'autant plus que désormais il était marié. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ; Melandra lui vouait un amour sans peine, pas faute de l'avoir courtisé pendant des années surtout qu'il en avait bavé durant. Pour lui, s'il en est arrivé à sacrifier sa vie de grand frère pour celui de mari, c'est qu'il aimait cette naine d'un amour profond. Mais, il avait tout de même l'impression que son amour pour Melandra ne dépasserait jamais son amour fraternel pour Kili.

Kili l'avait néanmoins troublé en avouant ses sentiments. Beaucoup de souvenirs resurgissaient, des interrogations oubliées, des émotions qu'il avait mises au placard... Tellement de choses.  
Toutefois, un soir, Fili se décida à ne plus y penser et de mettre tout ça dans le compte de la jeunesse, de la fratrie, et de l'insouciance de Kili. Il s'était dit que comme ça, il n'y penserait plus, et n'y réfléchirait plus, même si au fond il en avait toujours conscience. Mais s'il en était arrivé là, c'est juste parce qu'il était perdu et que pour le moment sa conscience dormait quelque peu, celle-ci ne prenait pas encore la peine de se réveiller.

Nonobstant qu'il ne voulait plus y penser, lors d'une fouille il trouva un objet qu'il avait oublié. En effet, Fili avait esquinté sa cotte de mailles pendant un entraînement, et puisqu'il n'avait que celle-ci à sa disposition - ne voulant aucunement porter celles fabriquer hors d'Erebor -, il alla chercher dans une vieille malle qu'il avait prise avec lui, où plusieurs vieilleries traînaient, notamment des armes, des boucliers...  
Lorsque par chance, il trouva une autre cotte de mailles, qui devait sûrement être encore à sa taille, dans cette vieille mal, il vit un éclat ocre sous quelques fourbies. Ça l'avait interloqué, tout d'abord il avait pensé à une pierre qu'il dût balancer là, ensuite il crut que c'était un bijou quelconque, mais lorsque finalement il prit l'objet en main, il put apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un kandjar.

Une lame minuscule, enveloppée dans un fourreau fait de pierre ocre. Fili ne se souvenait pas de cette lame, du moins il ne se souvenait pas de s'être battu avec. Il voulut tout de même en voir la lame, et lorsqu'il retira le kandjar de son étui, le blond blêmit. Comment ne pouvait-il pas s'en souvenir ? Cette lame dont l'acier était forgé maladroitement, la pointe qui n'était pas assez aiguisée, et sans parler de ses ornements faites par un novice... Mais ce qui le fit pâlir n'était pas l'état désastreux de la lame, c'était ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus  
« _Ana sannadaduh_ ». Ce kandjar était la première arme blanche qu'avait forgé Kili pour lui. Il s'en souvenait, et des souvenirs qui allaient avec. Ces souvenirs qui finalement le firent comprendre bien des choses.

- Par Mahal, qu'ai-je fait pour être aussi odieux avec toi, Kili ?

* * *

L'aube se pointa et Kili dormait toujours à poings fermés. Cependant, sa position ne semblait pas des plus confortables et le gêna dans ses mouvements. Un hennissement puissant retentit à ses oreilles, ce qui le fit émerger. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux, et il constata qu'il était dehors, allongé sur Daisy, tandis que celle-ci trottiner tranquillement. Il ne comprit pas. Que faisait-il sur le ventre, sur sa ponette, dehors de surcroît ?  
Kili se releva et s'étira quelque peu, mais il eut du mal à ouvrir les paupières convenablement, dus au soleil qui l'aveuglait. Alors qu'il se frottait les yeux, une voix grave et sensuelle résonna.

- Bien dormi, princesse ?

Stupéfait, Kili tourna la tête à sa gauche pour voir un homme sur un cheval noir qui le regardait d'un air malicieux. Cet homme tenait les rênes de sa ponette, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Daisy avançait sans son consentement. Mais le pire, Kili avait reconnu ce personnage ; c'était l'homme qui l'avait abordé la veille, Caleb s'il s'en souvenait bien.

- Mais que … !? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?!

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit que nous partirions à l'aube ?

- Non mais comment suis-je arrivé là ?!

- Cette charmante serveuse n'a pas su résister à mon charme, elle m'a donc confié le double de votre chambre.

- Oh la grue !

- Soignez votre langage mon prince, ce n'est pas très convenable de parler ainsi, surtout d'une femelle.

- Vous pouvez parler ! Vous venez de m'enlever à ce que je sache !

- C'est pour le bien de tous.

- Je vous ai dit hier que je ne vous suivrai pas ! Maintenant donnez-moi mes rênes !

- Venez les chercher si vous en avez le cran...

Cette provocation ne fit qu'énerver Kili, et pour réponse, celui-ci tenta de se jeter sur son ravisseur dans le but de lui arracher les rennes de sa ponette. Mais étant plus grand, plus puissant que Kili, il réussit à le repousser gentiment ; il ne voulait pas non plus que Kili tombe de son poney.

- Détendez-vous mon prince, si vous souhaitez tant que ça voir Gandalf, nous irons le voir.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un escroc ! Rendez-moi mes rennes ! Rendez-les-moi ! Rendez-les-moi ! Rendez-les-moi !

Caleb commençait à perdre patience, il n'aimait pas ce caractère de gamin. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il devrait s'occuper d'un prince nain aux allures d'un enfant, pour sûr qu'il aurait craché sur cette personne. Mais là il n'en pouvait plus, Kili insistait à n'en plus finir. Pitié qu'il se taise pensait-il.

- Rendez-les-moi ! Rendez-les-moi ! Rendez-les-moi ! Rendez-les-moi !

Il savait que Kili le faisait exprès, mais étant peu habitué à ce genre de personne - surtout aux enfants -, il sentait l'agacement monter en lui. Pour le moment il l'ignorait, mais le prince commença à monter la voix, pour le coup Caleb craqua. Il le saisit par le col, et l'attira vers lui.

- Eh mon beau, tu te la boucles ou bien c'est moi qui m'en charge, mes dents ou ma lame ? Choisis ce qui t'arrachera la langue !

Kili déglutit. Ces yeux verts qui le poignardaient, et qui lui promettaient moult tortures le firent tressaillir. Néanmoins, le brun s'ôta de la poigne puissante et se mit à croiser les bras et à bouder. Qu'est-ce que ça l'énervait, d'ailleurs en tâtant son corps, il put se rendre compte qu'aucune arme n'était à sa disposition. Ce type l'exaspérait sérieusement.  
Soudain, Caleb arrêta son cheval ainsi que la ponette.

- Y a une rivière non loin, nous pouvons aller nous rafraîchir.

Kili boudait toujours, n'ayant pas aimé la façon dont il lui avait parlé précédemment. Celui-ci le remarqua et finit par souffler et rouler des yeux, un vrai gamin ce prince.

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir parler ainsi, ces derniers temps je suis facilement irritable.

- ...

- Cessez de me bouder, je ne voulais pas vous offusquer, mais vous m'y avez poussé... Allez, allez vous débarbouiller pendant que les chevaux prennent le temps de brouter.

Sans un regard Kili se dirigea vers la rivière, et retira ses vêtements - c'est beaucoup plus efficace pour laver son corps ainsi. Caleb dût lui donner une dizaine de minutes d'intimité, avant qu'il ne vienne lui aussi se désaltérer. L'archer l'observa attentivement, calculant chacun de ses mouvements. Il put constater que ses déplacements étaient gracieux, avec un surplus de confiance par moments, mais il put remarquer autre chose lorsqu'il retira enfin sa capuche ; ses cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noir que ceux de son oncle, tout comme ses sourcils, cependant contrairement à Thorin, les cheveux de Caleb avaient l'air beaucoup plus soyeux, en plus d'être glabre. Il lui arrivait en dessous de la nuque, et se finissait par une fourche à l'envers ne respectant pas le sens du cuir chevelu. Caleb les avait balancé en arrière, laissant juste deux mèches orner chaque côté de son visage. Y a pas à dire il était beau pour Kili. Son teint blanc, ses yeux verts contrastaient divinement bien avec ses cheveux.  
L'ayant remarqué Caleb en rit, ce nain était si étrange, à se fasciner ainsi devant un homme... Oui il était vraiment bizarre.

- Dîtes-moi prince Kili, je me demandais si l'on pouvait se tutoyer ? Nous allons quand même passer un bout de temps ensemble.

- Je ne sais même pas si je peux vous faire confiance.

- Vous ne me croyez toujours pas n'est-ce pas, je ne sais pas comment vous convaincre, mais croyez-moi je suis sincère, le mensonge ne fait partie de mes résolutions.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va me prouver le contraire.

- Gandalf vous a-t-il dit qu'il menait cette quête avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

- Il m'a parlé d'un semi-elfe, si je me souviens bien...

- Problème résolu dans ce cas.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes le semi-elfe ?! Mais vous n'avez pas les oreilles pointues !

- C'est pour ça qu'on utilise le terme semi, jeune nain. Avez-vous tout de même confiance en ces créatures ?

- Je ne sais pas, par le passé ils ont tourné le dos à mon oncle, mais il est vrai que par la suite ils nous ont aidé à la bataille des cinq armées.

- Bon peu importe, Gandalf m'a demandé de vous guider durant cette quête, il nous rejoindra en cours de route.

- Puis-je avoir votre parole ?

- J'offre ma tête au roi de la Montagne Solitaire, si jamais j'ose trahir mon engagement envers vous.

- Pouvez-vous me parler de cette quête à présent ?

- Patience, ne nous y sommes pas encore, lorsque nous arriverons à destination, je vous l'expliquerai. Pouvons-nous nous tutoyer à présent ?

- C'est d'accord, mais rappelez-m-... Rappel-moi ton prénom.

- Caleb, je me nomme Caleb. Je promets de prendre soin de toi Kili.

- Je ne suis pas une femelle, il n'y a pas besoin !

- Bien, si tu as fini nous allons repartir, certains hommes de Minas Tirith me poursuivent, nous devons donc prendre un plus long chemin et passer par Cardolan. Autant si mettre tout de suite.

- Qu'as-tu fait pour être poursuivis ?

- J'ai juste agi comme un vilain garçon, sans plus...

Sur cette suspension, Caleb rejoint les chevaux et attendit patiemment que Kili le rejoigne. Le petit brun ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre, avec un peu plus de confiance cette fois-ci. Tous deux commencèrent ainsi leur ascension vers la Firien, et tous deux espéraient bien s'entendre.

* * *

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, les deux comparses sillonnaient Cardolan, mais étant peu habitué au rythme de Caleb, Kili s'épuisait beaucoup plus vite. Aucunement Caleb ne voulait s'arrêter, mais faisant preuve de compassion et n'étant pas égoïste de nature, il prit l'initiative de s'arrêter à Tarbad qui était non loin d'eux, durant quelques petits jours ; juste le temps de se reposer, ainsi que de se ressourcer généreusement. Durant ces quelques jours, ils apprirent à se connaître, du moins Kili était plus bavard que lui et lui posait toutes sortes de questions auxquelles souvent il ne répondait pas. Parfois, Kili le boudait pour des broutilles, et Caleb ne supportait pas ses airs de gamin ; pour cela, il l'embêtait en lui racontant des histoires morbides, voire effrayantes en accentuant le côté dramatique avec des expressions qui se voulaient terrifiantes, et ses yeux en pleine nuit n'arrangeaient rien pour le petit Kili horrifié. Toutefois, il leur arrivait de passer du bon temps, et Kili lui racontait souvent comment avec la compagnie de son oncle, ils eurent réussi à reprendre Erebor.

- Il y a village à quelques mètres, nous allons nous y installer. Je doute qu'il y ait une auberge, ou une taverne là-bas, mais allons-y tout de même.

- Enfiiiiin ! Je n'en peux plus de dormir dans les bois !

- C'est vrai que pour un prince, les bois doivent te sembler bien inconfortables devant ton lit fait d'or et de bronze, rétorqua avec provocation le semi-elfe.

- C'est vrai que les elfes n'aiment pas qu'on offense leur précieuse forêt, répondit Kili sarcastiquement.

- Je suis un semi-elfe, nuance...

- D'ailleurs je me demandais, pourquoi tes yeux sont comme ça ? Je veux dire, ils sont si étranges... C'est parce que tu es un semi-elfe ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu si adorable et mignon pour un nain ?

- Je ne suis pas adorable ! Un nain n'est ni adorable, ni mignon !

- Mais toi tu l'es... Dommage que ton côté agaçant gâche ta splendide beauté...

- Pff... Tu m'énerves !

- Voyons Kili, ne t'a-t-on pas dit que froncer les sourcils rendait vieux ? Ne me boude pas, je plaisante. Et tu as raison tu n'es ni mignon, ni adorable... Ça se saurait sinon...

Par ennui, Caleb avait tendance à se moquer ouvertement de Kili ; il trouvait toujours ça amusant de le voir s'énerver pour un rien, et encore maintenant il en jubilait. Mais très vite ils arrivèrent au village, stoppant cette joute plus inutile qu'amusante, et de suite Caleb confia les chevaux à Kili et lui ordonna d'attendre près d'une épicerie, le temps qu'il trouve un endroit où se loger.  
Pendant ce laps de temps seul, Kili s'ennuyait terriblement. D'ailleurs, il ne fit rien d'autre que de penser au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ; pour lui, il ne pouvait le nier, Caleb était extrêmement séduisant, sans dire qu'il était parfait physiquement. Combien de fois s'est-il surprit à égarer ses mirettes sur son visage divinement sculpté ? Il ne les comptait plus à force. Certes, Kili était l'un des rares nains à trouver les elfes admirables, mais pour lui Caleb avait quelque chose de plus masculin qui le rendait un peu plus irrésistible, bien que le concerné ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Puis ses pensées se tournèrent soudainement vers Fili, il lui manquait tant. Non, il ne devait plus y penser. Fili l'avait rejeté, et lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'eux deux ça ne marcherait jamais. Pourtant, il aurait tant voulu que Fili l'accepte, lui ainsi que ses sentiments, mais c'était trop demandé. Il revint à lui lorsqu'il entendit une petite fille pleurer. Il s'en approcha et vit qu'elle était toute seule à pleurer dans un coin ; l'archer s'abaissa donc à sa hauteur et lui demanda ce qui la tracassait.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'une aussi jolie petite-fille pleure comme ça ?

- J'ai... J'ai perdu ma maman !

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, ce qui fit sourire le brun, se rappelant lui-même qu'il avait connu un bon nombre de fois cette situation, et où toujours Fili venait le chercher. Ah... Encore Fili, il fallait décidément qu'il se le sorte de son esprit.

- Dans ce cas je vais t'aider à la retrouver, d'accord ?

Kili lui tendit la main et celle-ci l'attrapa avec dévouement. Tandis que l'archer s'en allait chercher la mère de la petite fille, Caleb était revenu bredouille, n'ayant trouvé aucune demeure potable pour les héberger. Du moins, il avait essayé, mais tous lui avaient claqué la porte au nez en particulier les hommes âgés. Certes certains se fascinaient de son physique atypique, d'autres étaient complètement charmés, mais beaucoup en avaient peur, et le trouvaient anormal. Avec le temps il s'en était accommodé, des jugements sur son physique, sa personnalité, son caractère ou encore son attitude il en avait connu, certaines plus virulentes qu'acerbes. En revenant, Caleb ne trouva que les chevaux, seuls. Pas de Kili à l'horizon. Le grand brun pesta durement, ne lui avait-il pas dit d'attendre ?  
Voilà maintenant qu'il devait le chercher, alors qu'il avait bien mieux à faire. Le village n'était pas si grand que ça, mais les rues étaient nombreuses ainsi que les maisonnettes. Il dût chercher pendant une bonne heure, crachant des malédictions à l'encontre de Gandalf.

- Naïf qu'il avait dit ! Il m'a bien roulé ! Me voilà à chercher un gamin comme un pauvre imbécile !

Auparavant, il n'eut jamais à faire cela puisqu'il avait pour habitude d'être seul, et non accompagné. Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, nécessitait plus de patience et d'engouement, chose qu'il ne possédait que très peu ; son impulsivité et sa solitude lui faisaient grandement défaut dans ces moments.  
Au détour d'une allée, il crut apercevoir Kili. Lorsque celui-ci tourna le visage, Caleb vit qu'il s'agissait bien du nain, et sans attendre il se dirigea vers lui en colère. L'archer le vit, lui lançant un sourire si niais que toute la colère de Caleb s'envola ; il détestait ce genre de sourire, ça le rendait faible, on aurait vraiment dit celui d'un bébé. Toutefois, il ne garda point ses remarques pour lui.

- Ne t'avais-je pas mandé de rester auprès des chevaux jusqu'à mon retour, Kili ?

- Si, si ! Mais tu vois cette petite fille, avait perdu sa maman et je l'ai aidé à la retrouver.

Caleb se tint l'arête du nez : si innocent qu'il en avait mal aux yeux. Décidément, la tendresse du brun lui faisait presque peur.

- Et tu l'as trouvé ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, tu as perdu de ta lucidité ? Elle est juste devant toi.

La fatigue ne lui avait pas permis de la voir, pour le coup il s'en sentit gêné. Poliment, il s'inclina devant la mère de l'enfant lui témoignant un respect pour son statut. Caleb était bien le genre d'homme à s'incliner devant n'importe quelle femme, surtout à celles qui possédaient des enfants ; il respectait beaucoup ces créatures depuis sa tendre enfance, pour lui une femme était la plus belle chose que l'on put concevoir sur cette Terre. Douces, gentilles, gracieuses, sublimes, fortes et courageuses... Il ne pouvait que les respecter. La gente dame se courba à son tour pour lui répondre poliment.

- En remerciement d'avoir retrouvé sa fille, elle nous offre un logement pour la nuit ! Dit joyeusement le petit archer.

- Je vous en suis reconnaissant ma dame.

- Non, non voyons ! C'est à moi de remercier ce charmant nain d'avoir retrouvé ma fille, Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Vous offrir le toit pour la soirée est la moindre des choses.

Kili jeta un clin d'œil à Caleb, dans le but de le narguer. Mais lui ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard agacé, il avait tout de même couru comme un idiot à travers tout le village pensant qu'il lui était peut-être arrivée quelque chose, alors que monsieur était nonchalamment entrain d'aider une inconnue sans se soucier du reste. Heureusement, qu'il eut trouvé un logement, au cas contraire il lui aurait fait la peau.

* * *

La lune arriva bien vite ce soir-là. Alors que Kili et Caleb, étaient installés joyeusement dans la demeure, une des jeunes filles de la dame - que Kili avait aidé précédemment -, dévorait Caleb du regard. Son regard était à la fois discret et passionné, ce qui attisa la colère silencieuse du père de famille. Tous avaient dîné, et profitaient maintenant du bon feu de l'âtre. Kili jouait avec les quatre enfants âgés d'environ sept à dix ans, pendant que Caleb fumait sa pipe sur un siège, regardant le feu crépiter. Sa quête le troublait de jour en jour, mais ce qui le troublait beaucoup plus en cet instant, c'était la sécurité de Kili. Il n'était absolument pas un piètre guerrier, protéger Kili n'était pas un problème, mais garantir sa survie en était un. Et tout doucement son passé le rattrapait.

Exhalant la fumée de sa bouche, il profitait pleinement du tabac pour s'apaiser, faisant attention de ne pas répondre au regard aguicheur de la vierge jeune fille. Des regards comme cela il en avait côtoyé plusieurs, sachant pertinemment qu'une femme dépucelée ne le regarderait pas comme cela, et celle-ci était encore vierge de toute relation. Quelquefois, il s'en amusait, se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien lui trouver.  
Kili, lui, pendant qu'il s'amusait avec les quatre garnements s'arrêta de le faire, jugeant qu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Alors qu'il dirigea son regard vers une fenêtre, dans le but de regarder la lune - chose qu'il faisait souvent depuis qu'il avait commencé à voyager avec Caleb -, il vit trois ombres noires au loin. Au début cela lui parut quelconque, mais au fur et à mesure que ces ombres se rapprochaient, il trouva cela étrange et préféra en alerter Caleb.

- Caleb, peux-tu venir voir ?

Le grand brun se leva de son siège, pipe toujours en bouche, pour se placer près de Kili.

- Il y a des ombres qui se rapprochent...

Caleb orienta son regard vers ce que lui montrait Kili, quand soudainement il éteignit sa pipe de son indexe, alarmé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Éteignez tout ! MAINTENANT !

Choqué, tous le regardèrent mais celui-ci ne déglutit pas se répétant une nouvelle fois.

- Faites ce que je vous dis, éteignez toutes les lumières de cette maison ! C'EST UN ORDRE !

Les deux parents s'exécutèrent, lançant seau d'eau dans l'âtre, éteignant toutes les bougies allumées. Maintenant qu'ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre, Caleb prit les enfants pour les cacher sous la table, et ordonna aux parents de faire de même. Le grand brun se dirigea ensuite vers la jeune fille paniquée, et lui prit la main pour la diriger elle aussi sous la grande table.

- Kili mets-toi au sens opposé de l'ouverture de la porte, soit en garde !

- Que ce passe t-il ?

- Des Nazgûls !

L'archer ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais au vu du regard grave du semi-elfe, il fit ce qu'il dit tenant sa main sur la garde de son épée. Caleb, lui, se mit de l'autre côté guettant l'arrivée de ces choses par la fenêtre, située à proximité de la porte.  
Des hennissements obscurs, des cris stridents, et une aura terrifiante assiégea la ruelle en face de la maison. Les Nazgûls venaient de s'arrêter devant le foyer. Caleb amorça un geste pour sortir son épée, qui l'éclat stupéfia la pauvre famille apeurée. Kili put voir sur son visage un air incroyablement sévère, et ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, il ne savait pas de quoi il devait avoir peur à cet instant : lui ou bien ces ombres ? Parmi ces cris, ces tremblements, seul un murmure audible, exprimé avec une extrême amertume retentit aux oreilles de tous.

- _Anglenno aegargir gorn !_

* * *

**Birashagimi inùdoyuh (Khuzdul) :** Pardonne-moi mon fils.  
_  
_**Ana sannadaduh (Khuzdul) :** Pour mon frère parfait.  
_  
_**Anglenno aegargir gorn (elfique Sindarin) : **Approchez si vous en avez le courage.

**C'est** un chapitre très riche en lecture x) J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop cassé la tête, mais ce chapitre me semblait utile vis à vis des relations de Kili avec son père (qui dans la vraie histoire est probablement mort à la bataille d'Azanulbizar). Bon après j'ai vraiment allongé la rencontre Kili/Caleb, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre a mis du temps à sortir. Ce chapitre m'a complètement cassé u.u J'espère au moins qu'il plaira :D Pour la traduction Khuzdul/Sindarin, elle n'est pas forcément approximative, mais elle s'y rapproche beaucoup.

Ah oui, je voulais vous partager un autre truc concernant Aidan Turner (Kili). Dans une interview, il aurait dit qu'il n'avait eu aucune alchimie avec Evangeline Lily (Tauriel), que tout était professionnel entre eux puisque apparemment il aurait très peu joué avec elle. Il a dit que la plus part des scènes avec Tauriel sont remplacées par une balle de tennis (comme elle incarne une grande elfe, il ne joue pas ensemble). Par contre, Aidan aurait affirmé avoir eu une réelle alchimie avec Dean O'Gorman (Fili), et a trouvé que la scène où celui-ci se dresse contre Thorin et dit "I belong with my brother (j'appartiens à mon frère)", était la meilleur scène qu'il ait tourné avec lui. (Du moins je ne suis pas sûre sûre qu'il ait dis ça, mais ça y ressemblait)

Y a un autre truc dont je voulais à tout prix vous parler x) Un soir j'ai trouvé une vidéo sur Youtube qui s'intitule "le hobbit la romance cachée", je vous jure qu'après avoir vu cette vidéo vous ne regarderez plus Thorin (ne serait-ce que la scène qui y ait présenté) de la même manière xD  
Si vous regardez cette vidéo, regardez bien les réactions de Balin et Gandalf, ça m'a fait mourir de rire surtout que ça collait très bien à la scène. Bon visionnage x)

**Je** n'ai rien de plus à rajouter pour ce chapitre, hormis que je remercie celles qui me postent des _reviews_ comme toujours. C'est vraiment plaisant de les lire, surtout que c'est la seule paye pour un auteur et c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer *w*  
Je fais des groooooos bisous à celles qui me soutiennent, franchement j'aurais pas cru avoir autant de commentaires aussi positifs :3

See you soon !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Auteur :** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre :** L'hérésie naine

**Déclaration : **Les personnages appartiennent (encore et toujours et à jamais) à Tolkien malheureusement... T.T Sauf Caleb et Melandra.

**Couple :** Fili/Kili, avec beaucoup de distance u.u

**Information :** C'est du slash, en gros une romance entre hommes *w*

**Résumé :** Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi seul et aussi faible face à son frère et son oncle. Si Fili savait son secret, le considérerait-il encore comme son frère ? Son oncle continuera-t-il à l'accepter ?

**Reviews : **Réponses par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte.

_fan de fiction:_ Merci ;3 Pourtant j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'écrire ce passage, mais ravie qu'il t'ait plu ! La suite est pour maintenant, et dorien au passage *w*

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

_Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, Fili maniait l'épée comme un vrai guerrier. Ambidextre, cela lui conférait des aptitudes inégalées, des aptitudes que très peu de nains pouvaient acquérir. Étant entraîné par son oncle Thorin et son lieutenant Dwalin, Fili n'avait pas à se plaindre des circonstances dans lesquelles il apprenait à se battre. A contrario, il devait s'en réjouir car se faire entraîner par le grand prince Thorin, le prince qui réussit à gagner la bataille d'Azanulbizar, ce nain qui guida son peuple à travers la Terre du Milieu afin de leur garantir la plus grande des sécurités, un nouveau chez eux, se faire entraîner par un nain de son envergure n'était pas donné à tous._

_Fili apprenait vite et bien, au bonheur de son oncle. Il n'était pas encore parfait, il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour devenir un guerrier aussi puissant que son oncle. Mais peu importe les années, il était déterminé à devenir un guerrier d'exception, digne de l'héritier du trône. Son père aurait été si fier, hélas cela fait huit années qu'il avait quitté ce monde, huit années que Fili avait endossé son rôle de mâle dominant dans la famille, même si Thorin tenait ce rôle à merveille. Cependant, Thorin ne pouvait subvenir aux besoins de sa sœur ou même de son neveu comme Fili ; du moins, Dis n'était pas un problème mais Kili l'était. L'aîné s'en occupait jour et nuit, lui offrant l'amour et la gentillesse d'un grand frère, puisque celui-ci ne jurait que par lui et non par son oncle qu'il n'appréciait guère, à cause du caractère trop autoritaire de celui-ci._

_Pendant que Fili faisait tournoyer son épée afin de mieux savoir la manier, un garçon de dix-sept ans qui s'avérait être son frère, courra comme un dératé vers lui. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Kili vint sauter sur lui pour une étreinte chaleureuse. Néanmoins Fili ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, pas qu'il ne voulait pas, juste que là son petit frère venait de courir et sauter sur lui alors qu'il jouait à faire virevolter son épée en l'air. Le bougre, il aurait pu le pourfendre s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'arrêter. Tout de même pour ne pas inquiéter le plus jeune de son comportement, il lui embrassa le haut du crâne... C'est qu'il l'aimait vraiment. _

_Après s'être arraché du buste de son frère, Kili fit face à Fili et lui jeta un sourire si timide qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se déclarer, si ce n'était le cas. Le brun était couvert de suie, et ses vêtements étaient sales, mais malgré cela Fili n'y fit pas plus attention et fixa plutôt les mains de son petit frère se diriger vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Kili sortie un objet enroulé dans un morceau de tissu aussi maculé que son visage, puis le tendit à son grand frère qui prit l'objet sans cérémonie. Pourtant Fili ne fit pas attention plus que ça à l'objet, se contentant d'observer les mains abîmées de son petit frère, que celui-ci tentait de cacher dans ses poches. _

_- Fee, tu ne l'ouvres pas ? _

_- Montres-moi tes mains d'abord !_

_- Non, je ne veux pas !_

_- C'est un ordre !_

_- Je t'ai dit non, ouvre ton cadeau avant ! Tu me vexes en faisant cela !_

_Fili souffla, donnant raison à son petit frère. C'était impoli de lui crier dessus, alors qu'il lui offrait un cadeau. Doucement il retira les lacets du tissu dévoilant un fourreau en cuir, émaillé de pierre ocre. Fili voulut apprécier son cadeau, mais sa nature protectrice l'en empêcha. Fronçant d'abord les sourcils, il se rapprocha rageusement de son petit frère pour ensuite lui prendre les deux mimines._

_- Mahal, qu'es-tu allé faire à la forge ?! As-tu vu l'état de tes mains !?_

_- Mai-_

_- Qui t'en a donné la permission ?! Te voilà tout éraflé et enflammé par les brûlures ! _

_- Mais Fee, c'est parce que je-_

_- Maman va tellement être en colère, et Thorin le sera encore plus ! Et cette entaille est beaucoup trop profonde, elle risque de s'infecter ! Te rends-tu compte de ton état ? Je suppose que tu as dû y aller seul et personne ne t'a aidé, et ça, ça me met encore plus en colère, tu n'avais pas le droit d'y aller, pas avant que Thorin ne décide de t'initier au métier de forgeron ! Tu es si... Raaah ! _

_Lorsqu'il finit sa tirade, Fili put voir Kili baisser la tête et commencer à geindre. Au son de ses geignements, on pouvait en conclure qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Fili voulut s'excuser, mais le plus jeune le poussa violemment ce qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin ; il ne tomba pas bien heureusement pour lui, la terre mouillée sur ses vêtements aurait de quoi faire crier sa mère. Soudain, Kili leva la tête les larmes aux yeux, qu'il essaya de sécher de sa manche._

_- Je t'offre un cadeau et toi... Toi tu me craches ça au visage, c'est si méchant ! Je te déteste, abruti de frère !_

_Fili voulut rétorquer, mais son frère venait de décamper à toute vitesse en larmes. La colère avait pris le dessus, il ne voulait pas lui parler comme ça, seulement, voir ses petites mains meurtries par un dur travail à la forge, sachant qu'en plus personne n'était là pour l'accompagner ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Il dorlotait trop Kili, et il ne le savait que trop bien. _  
_Néanmoins, en voyant son petit frère pleurer, toute colère se dissipa pour laisser place à de la culpabilité. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir compris les intentions du cadet. _

_Le présent du plus jeune toujours en main, il le regarda plus attentivement cette fois-ci. Kili lui avait forgé un kandjar, enfin au vu de la forme du fourreau c'est ce qu'il en déduit. Il retira le minuscule acier de son étui, pour ensuite sourire béatement sur le travail catastrophique du mithril. Toutefois, son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'il vit une fine écriture maladroite sur la lame ; « Ana sannadaduh », voilà ce que ça disait. Plus bas, il put voir que Kili avait écrit « Âzyungal » en minuscule. Maintenant il se sentait coupable de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Son petit frère lui offrait sa propre arme forgée par ses soins, lui écrivant de magnifiques mots pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait._

_Bien sûr, il savait que Kili avait balancé ces mots par colère mais ça il s'en fichait, ce qui l'importait maintenant c'est qu'il lui avait fait du mal et qu'il ne méritait pas que son petit frère l'affiche comme étant un « frère parfait », encore moins qu'il lui dise « je t'aime ». Il devait trouver son petit frère et lui dire ô combien il regrette ses paroles, et que son cadeau était la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait lui offrir. _  
_Fili se dirigea vers un grand parc sableux, où était entreposée une étable appartenant à leurs voisins. Puisque Thorin ne voulait pas lui enseigner l'art de se battre, Kili passait la plupart de son temps à brosser ou nourrir les poneys ; il s'ennuyait, que pouvait-il faire d'autre. Connaissant son frère comme s'il l'avait conçu, Fili savait que son petit frère s'était réfugié là – Kili n'a jamais été créatif lorsqu'il s'agissait de se cacher._

_En y entrant, il le trouva très vite à cause des reniflements bruyants que le blond entendait. Kili était dans une stalle vide, assit sur un tas de foin, les jambes repliées sur lui-même. En arrivant près de lui, Fili ne sut pas comment aborder la conversation surtout que son petit frère ne l'avait absolument pas entendu arriver. L'aîné fit donc comme d'habitude, à savoir agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé._

_- Trouvé ! Oh, c'est que le petit Kee est entrain de bouder !_

_- Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux pas te voir !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kee, tu ne veux plus voir ton grand frère ?_

_- Je ne veux plus jamais le voir !_

_- Pourquoi donc ? Fili est pourtant venu s'excuser de son comportement, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son petit frère adoré, mais c'est juste qu'il était très inquiet. _

_- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part, tu m'as blessé en rejetant mon cadeau !_

_- Mais non, je ne l'ai pas rejeté... C'est le plus beau présent qu'on m'ait offert, jamais on ne m'avait fait un tel cadeau. Et comme je suis un abruti de grand frère indigne, je viens implorer ton pardon, regarde je me mets à genoux pour que tu me pardonnes, dit l'aîné en joignant les mots aux gestes._

_- Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner facilement, tu te trompes !_

_- Kee... Je suis triste... Regarde-moi s'il te plaît..._

_- Non ! _

_- Par pitié, montre-moi ces magnifiques yeux d'enfants naïfs qui me rendent heureux tous les matins..._

_- Non et re-non ! _

_- Ça me brise le cœur que tu me dises cela... J'ai eu tellement peur en voyant tes mains, encore maintenant je sens que je vais avoir une attaque cardiaque... Mon cœur me fait si mal... Je sens que je vais peut-être mourir... Je vois déjà une lumière venir vers moi..._

_Le petit brun leva la tête pour voir Fili tenir sa poitrine ardemment, simulant un infarctus, mais étant incroyablement naïf Kili se jeta sur Fili dans le but de l'aider._

_- Fee non... Reste avec moi ! _

_- Si tu me pardonnes, je resterai... Sinon ça sera fini..._

_- Je te pardonne ! Je te pardonne ! Maintenant reste avec moi !_

_Le blond sourit avant de se jeter sur son petit frère pour un câlin fraternel. Fili se jouait de la naïveté de son petit frère, et toujours celui-ci s'y faisait prendre._

_- Kili je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi, mais comprends, en te voyant blessé mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état, surtout lorsque je sais que c'est pour me fabriquer un cadeau... Voir que la première lame que tu as forgé est pour moi, ça me fait grandement plaisir et tu sais... Je t'aime aussi petit frère._

_- Moi aussi... Je m'excuse d'avoir dit te détester en plus d'être un abruti..._

_- Je le sais... « Ana sannadaduh », c'est ce que tu avais écrit... J'espère que je le serais toujours pour toi... _

_- Fee... Je t'aime vraiment, c'est pour ça qu'entendre des mots aussi cruels sortir de ta bouche m'ont fait si mal... Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde... Âzyungal._

_- Moi aussi petit frère._

_- Non Fee, je t'aime vraiment ! _

_Ayant mal interprété les propos de son frère, Fili lui caressa la tête pour ensuite l'embrasser sur le front. C'était un déboire d'enfant, un fanatisme pour son grand frère rien de plus pour lui. Le blond le prit par le bras et l'emmena chez eux pour qu'il puisse le soigner. Une chose est sûre, il chérirait cette lame toute sa vie._

* * *

Il l'avait tout juste balancé dans une malle pour ensuite l'oublier complètement, ce kandjar. Ce présent avait plus de signification maintenant. En recouvrant ce souvenir, Fili venait de comprendre que son petit avait tenté de se déclarer et ce cadeau n'était d'autre que la preuve de son affection. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas compris ? Le blond pensait qu'il s'agissait de sentiments récents qui ont dû éclore lors de la reconquête d'Erebor or que non, ces sentiments existaient bien avant.  
Kili lui avait ouvert son cœur il y a plus de soixante ans, si ce n'est déjà avant. Désormais il se sentait si lâche, si odieux vis-à-vis de Kili, lui qui bien avant Melandra lui confiait de réelles preuves d'amour, et cela sans avoir recours aux tendresses sexuelles comme le ferait sa femme.

Il s'en voulait gravement. Maintenant il voulait clarifier les choses avec Kili, et peut-être qu'avec le temps il finirait par accepter ouvertement ses sentiments... Non, il ne pouvait pas, il était marié et voué à avoir un trône ainsi qu'une famille. Pourtant son cœur lui hurlait de revenir vers son petit frère, là, maintenant, et de le prendre dans ses bras. De plus, en regardant ce kandjar, Fili ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point Kili y avait mis toute son âme à la confection, au point de se blesser, se souvenant clairement qu'il lui avait aussi crié dessus ce jour-là ; comme le jour où celui-ci s'était confessé, il l'avait rejeté froidement en plus de lui avoir parlé durement.

Son petit frère l'avait toujours pardonné, qu'importent les circonstances. Même si l'aîné était en tort, il l'innocentait en rejetant la faute sur lui-même. La candeur de Kili était si franche, qu'à aucun moment il ne prit la peine de lui faire la tête plus de trois jours. En y repensant, le seul moment où Kili lui avait fait la tête plus de trois jours c'était lorsqu'il s'était marié, du moins lorsqu'il voulait se marier. Quel idiot ! Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, en plus de n'avoir fait aucun lien avec ses bribes de souvenirs. Si Kili ne lui en voulait jamais, c'est parce qu'il savait que le blond serait toujours à ses côtés, mais depuis l'annonce de son mariage, il comprit que son grand frère souhaitait le rejeter d'où le fait qu'il ne lui parlait plus.

Fili se sentait si misérable à cet instant. Tout était logique, depuis le début tout était logique : Kili ne cessait de lui reprocher son égoïsme, de lui implorer de rester auprès de lui, de le pardonner quoi qu'il advienne... S'il faisait tout cela c'est parce qu'il l'aimait, l'aimait bien plus que sa propre existence. Alors que lui, Fili, ne cessait de le rejeter, de l'éloigner de lui, de lui détruire ses illusions, tout cela par pur égoïsme. Il n'était pas fils de Durin pour rien, son orgueil ne pouvait prouver le contraire. Tout ce que voulait Kili c'était un modèle, un être qu'il pourrait aimer, et cet être-là c'était lui, mais maintenant Fili l'avait brisé, déchiré à l'instar d'une poupée de chiffon. Aujourd'hui Kili dût retrouver cette image auprès d'un autre nain ou homme... Rien que cette vision le fit trépider. Il ne savait pourquoi mais l'idée que son petit frère se fasse prendre violemment par un nain l'horripila, mais d'un autre côté si cela avait était lui... Il ne fallait pas qu'il ressasse ce souvenir honteux. Ce jour-là, il eut bien failli violer son petit frère, lui voler toute l'innocence qui lui restait. D'ailleurs, Fili comprit bien vite que ce coup de main n'a fait qu'exacerber les sentiments du brun.

Soudain, d'un bond, il se leva. Prenant manteaux, armes, boucliers avant de sortir de ses appartements. Fili descendit les marches du royaume, retrouvant sa femme entrain de discuter avec ses dits amies dans le hall. Il l'a prit à part, et lui avertit qu'il partait pour Erebor afin de régler une affaire importante. Celle-ci protesta, lui demandant de l'emmener avec elle, il lui répondit que non, il ne voulait pas mais elle insista lourdement. Quand tout d'un coup une idée germa dans sa tête : peut-être qu'en ayant Melandra et Kili devant lui il saurait faire son choix, même si son choix se tournait déjà vers sa femme. Finalement il accepta. Pendant que sa femme était partie se préparer, Fili avertit Dain qu'il comptait séjourner à Erebor quelques jours avec sa femme, celui-ci accepta pensant qu'ils voulaient simplement faire une lune de miel plus prolongée. Toutefois Dain lui confia des dossiers pour Thorin, bien sûr des dossiers commerciaux qui contenaient sûrement des chartes, closes... Tout pour affoler son oncle en somme.

Après qu'un subordonné ait préparé les poneys ainsi qu'empaqueté les bagages, Fili et Melandra partirent en direction d'Erebor. Ils en auraient pour plus d'une journée mais qu'importe. Fili voulait à tout prix parler à son oncle des tourments de sa requête, mais surtout s'excuser envers son petit frère d'avoir agi aussi cruellement.  
Pour Melandra, si elle avait choisi de le suivre c'était bien pour le surveiller et surtout surveiller Kili. Elle ne l'appréciait pas, surtout qu'à cause de lui Fili était ailleurs et ne s'occupait que très peu d'elle, ce qui l'agaçait grandement. Elle n'aimait pas Kili et c'était réciproque. Un gamin perturbateur, qui osait lui voler son mari par caprice, elle ne l'accepterait pas et ça elle comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

* * *

Dix-neufs jours que Kili avait fugué, et personne n'avait encore retrouvé sa trace, ça en devenait très inquiétant. Lorsqu'elle eut appris sa disparition, Dis s'en était rendue malade, laissant toute beauté disparaître de son visage. Son petit dernier lui manquait atrocement, et les idées qu'elle se faisait de sa mort l'affolaient au point de ne plus pouvoir fermer l'œil. Connaissant son tempérament impulsif, Thorin lui avait interdit de sortir d'Erebor laissant celle-ci airer entre la grande porte et sa chambre, regardant parfois à travers la fenêtre pour apercevoir un quelconque signe de son fils.

Thorin, lui, après s'être occupé de sa sœur, parti parler à Dwalin. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, ou encore comme le confronter depuis cette révélation soudaine. Pourtant, il devait lui parler, lui signifier que sans lui et sa franchise, il n'aurait pu réussir à battre la partie la plus orgueilleuse de son être. Lorsqu'il arriva dans les salles d'entraînement, Dwalin y était, transpirant, irradiant de prestance. Sa manière de se battre n'est digne que d'un descendant de Durin, fier brave, insolent... Les immondices de ce monde peuvent d'ors et déjà trembler d'effroi. Thorin lui-même, éprouvait des difficultés à le battre, tant sa force semblait insoupçonnable.

Le combat s'acheva sur un Dwalin conquérant, et un pauvre élève pantelant. Une dernière engueulade à ses néophytes clôt l'apprentissage. Tous regagnèrent la salle d'eau dans le but de se laver de toute sueur, sauf Dwalin qui resta debout à attendre que son roi daigne à venir lui parler. Durant le combat il l'avait aperçu, ce qui l'avait quelque peu troublé - laissant une ouverture possible à son attaquant afin qu'il puisse lui asséner le coup définitif, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien – en prime abord. Le grand roi se leva durement de son siège, pour rejoindre son lieutenant, tachant de lui ramener une serviette afin qu'il puisse essuyer l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa musculature.

- Tiens, dit le roi en lui jetant ladite serviette.

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te remercie pour ce geste d'une extrême rareté de ta part, répondit amèrement le tatouer.

- C'est plutôt moi qui suis venu te remercier.

- Et en quel honneur puis-je savoir ?

- De m'avoir fait prendre conscience de mes erreurs.

- N'importe qui l'aurait fait...

- Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui Dwalin... Tu es mon compagnon... Le meilleur.

- Cet aveu me ferait presque rougir.

- Tu devrais, c'est bien la première fois que je considère un de mes compagnons comme un véritable ami. Tous le sont certes, mais toi tu as une place bien au-dessus dans mon estime.

- Je n'aime pas les compliments, mais venant de toi je veux bien les accepter. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici...

- Il faut retrouver Kili.

- Il le faut oui. Que proposes-tu ?

- Kili n'a pas dû aller bien loin, il ne connaît aucunement les environs. Mon avis serait qu'il serait remonté en ligne droite vers les Montagnes-Bleues, si ce n'est à Hobbitbourg, là où vit notre cambrioleur.

- Je suppose que tu me confies cette tâche ?

- En qui d'autre puis-je avoir confiance ?

- Et je serais toujours là pour te servir mon roi.

- J'y compte bien. Prends avec toi une quinzaine de soldats pour assurer ta sécurité, en ce qui me concerne, je fouillerais les Terres Sauvages ainsi que Dorwinion.

- Je doute que Kili soit allé là-bas.

- Je fouillerais tout de même.

- Qui l'en soit ainsi. Je partirai dans deux jours, le temps de préparer les nains et les vivres.

- Bien, je compte sur toi.

Le roi couronné lui tourna le dos dans le but de rejoindre ses locaux, cependant Dwalin émit une dernière interpellation qui poussa Thorin à se retourner à demi.

- Thorin... Bon retour parmi nous.

Cette phrase avait une connotation bien profonde. Certes, le roi n'était pas encore revenu sur le droit chemin, son avidité lui faisant encore vivement défaut, pourtant Dwalin voyait en lui une lueur d'espoir. Serait-ce la renaissance d'un nouveau Thorin ?  
Pour seule réponse, le roi acquiesça de la tête puis sourit timidement à son interlocuteur. Ce retour ne pouvait se faire l'intervention de son lieutenant, et ça... Thorin en avait grandement conscience.

* * *

Les hurlements perçants continuaient à chanter dans toute la ruelle, laissant la famille cachée sous la table trembler, et appréhender leur sort. Néanmoins un infime espoir brillait dans leurs yeux mortels, celui d'être défendu par ces deux étrangers. Caleb n'attendait qu'un mouvement suspect de l'un d'entre eux pour pouvoir attaquer. Cachés comme ils étaient, peu de chances pour qu'ils les aperçoivent au travers de la fenêtre. Kili attendait lui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ; il attendait que Caleb lui donne l'ordre d'attaquer. Celui-ci d'ailleurs dégaina son cimeterre de son fourreau, révélant la magnificence de sa lame aux yeux de tous. Ce geste alerta l'archer qui fit de même avec sa propre épée.

Dans un silence mortuaire, tous n'étaient que statue. Des paroles insanes étaient proférées par ces abominations, des paroles qui pénétraient dans la modeste demeure pour assiéger les oreilles des innocents. Lorsqu'un bruit de pas parvint aux oreilles du semi-elfe, il ne se fit pas prier pour se mettre devant la porte afin de les prendre au dépourvu et ne leur laisser le choix que de se battre. Ils attendirent tous, mais rien ne franchit le seuil.  
Kili jeta un bref regard appliqué à la fenêtre située à sa droite, et put voir les cavaliers remonter sur leurs chevaux. Un ultime hennissement lugubre fit frissonner les habitants du foyer ; ils étaient partis. L'archer fit un signe de la main à Caleb pour lui signifier leur départ. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et put admirer leur sinistre cavalcade vers la sortie du village.

- Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, vous pouvez tous sortir...

À la demande du grand brun, la famille sortit de sous la table, tout de même encore apeurée par cette visite impromptue. Kili rengaina sa lame avant de se diriger vers Caleb. Depuis sa quête avec Thorin, il avait cru tout voir du monde ; il en était encore bien loin. Si le semi-elfe n'avait pas été avec lui, pour sûr qu'il aurait était paniqué par ces choses. La mère de famille alluma quelques bougies, effaçant l'obscurité dans laquelle ils y étaient plongés il n'y a de ça que quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures pour les plus jeunes.

- Caleb, qui sont-ils ?

- Des spectres sans âmes, des serviteurs du mal...

- Que voulaient-ils de nous ? S'enquit le père.

- Rien en particulier, d'ailleurs ceux-là ne faisaient qu'observer, ma présence dût les titiller...

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ceci me concerne, mais soyez rassuré ils ne reviendront pas, du moins j'ose espérer.

- Est-ce vous qui les aviez attiré vers notre demeure !?

- Il est fort probable, d'ailleurs je comprendrai votre attention de nous mettre à la porte.

- Non, non ! S'ils reviennent vous devez nous protéger messire ! Partez comme il était convenu, demain matin, intervint la mère.

- Si c'est la seule chose que je puis faire pour remercier votre générosité, je ne déclinerai pas.

Néanmoins le père de famille partit s'isoler avec sa femme, dans le but d'avoir une profonde discussion sur les étrangers qu'elle avait accueilli dans leur demeure. Pendant ce temps, le semi-elfe pris un siège et s'assit. Kili le rejoignit, n'ayant pas encore fini ce qu'il avait à dire puisque le père de famille l'interrompu.

- C'est vraiment toi qui les as attiré ?

- Ma personne non, mais la quête que je mène oui...

- Pourquoi ne m'en parles-tu pas ? À ce que je sache on m'a aussi embarqué là-dedans !

- Je t'en parlerai le moment venu.

- Mais ces choses risquent de nous suivre, pas vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas impossible, mais eux n'étaient là que pour observer nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter grandement d'une soudaine attaque. Kili ?

- Oui ?

- Va te coucher, je vais rester veiller.

- Mais si-

- C'est un ordre pas une demande.

La directive était nette. Caleb ne le lui avait pas sollicité ça méchamment, pourtant son regard trahissait sa colère. En faisant cette quête il pensait trouver un peu d'indépendance, de liberté, ainsi que d'autonomie, mais la présence de Caleb lui rappelait l'autorité de son oncle et le protectionnisme de son grand frère. L'archer ne souligna pas l'ordre, et au vu de ce qui vient de se passer, la joute n'était pas propice ; la tension régnait en reine ce soir.  
Après avoir convaincu son mari, Caleb prit part de lui signifier qu'il monterait la garde ce soir. Ensuite tous partirent se coucher sans encombre, la jeune fille, elle, voulait tenir compagnie au semi-elfe tout en lui rapportant une tasse de thé bien chaude qu'il fit semblant d'accepter ; il était un vrai buveur d'alcool, pas un homme maniéré. Toutefois, comme pour Kili, il lui ordonna d'aller se coucher, rejetant toutes ses avances.

À la demande de la mère de famille, Kili resta dans la chambre des quatre garçons avec qui il avait joué tantôt, dans le but de leur garantir une sécurité maximale. Leur père vint les border chaleureusement, leur chantant une chanson avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, puis se retira. Durant ce court instant en compagnie de leur père, Kili put admirer une proximité flagrante, et un amour incorruptible... Un amour auquel lui n'y avait pas eu droit. Ça lui fit rappeler des souvenirs douloureux, celui d'avoir un père qui ne voulait pas s'occuper de lui.

- Moi aussi j'aurais voulu que mon père me borde le soir..., murmura la petite voix peinée de l'archer.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son père l'avait fait jusqu'à sa mort, le border, lui fredonner des berceuses, le caresser pendant qu'il se trouvait dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

Au lendemain, Kili se réveilla aux aurores. Prenant le soin de ne pas réveiller les enfants, il partit à pas d'araignée se laver consciencieusement puis lorsqu'il eut fini il partit rejoindre Caleb, qui ne se trouvait plus dans la maison. La gente femme du foyer, réveillée depuis quelques minutes, lui fit savoir que son ami l'attendait dehors – celui-ci n'ayant pas dormi, en plus d'avoir pris la plus belle douche froide de sa pauvre existence pour rester éveillé, mais surtout pour se laver des tourments qui le rongeaient.  
Kili remercia une dernière fois celle qui avait accepté de les héberger, avant de sortir rapidement vers un semi-elfe qui l'attendait tranquillement près des chevaux. Bien évidemment une journée sans une remarque du grand brun, ne pouvait s'appeler une journée.

- Tu te fais désirer princesse.

- Et toi barbant quand tu t'y mets de bon matin !

- Mmm... Tu souhaites manger quelque part avant ?

- La gentille femme aurait pu nous offrir de quoi se nourrir.

- Après les événements d'hier soir, vaut mieux se faire tout petit... Oh j'oubliais, tu l'es déjà.

- Je te hais !

- Allons, allons Kili ne le prend pas ainsi. Il y a gargote à quelques mètres, allons nous nourrir.

Ils marchèrent de bon train vers un boui-boui assez joyeux ouvert en plein air. Il n'y avait pas d'ivrognes, seules des personnes venues manger la collation du matin investirent ce petit restaurant. Les deux comparses prirent place à une table vide avant de commander de bonnes bouteilles d'hydromel, et des plats riches en boustifailles. Ils ne parlaient pas, du moins lorsqu'ils parlaient c'était souvent pour se lancer des pics, d'autant plus que Caleb n'était absolument pas bavard. Même si Kili tentait de faire la discussion avec lui en lui posant certaines questions sur ses origines, il ne savait pas comment mais celui-ci arrivait toujours à feindre ses interrogations, en retournant la conversation contre lui. Cependant, ce qui troublait davantage le nain c'était le calme dont le semi-elfe faisait preuve, comme si tout allait bien, comme si aucune créature plus ou moins dangereuse n'ornait cette Terre.

Sa froideur, lui donnait un aspect très mystérieux qui collait très bien à sa personnalité de bourreau des cœurs. D'ailleurs, Kili se fascinait toujours de la rapidité dont les femmes tombaient sous son charme simplement en le regardant. Il ne le nierait pas, il était beau voire même très beau. Tout de lui pouvait faire rêver une femme physiquement. Son corps était digne d'un athlète forgé sur de la roche, son visage... Il s'attardait toujours dessus, ne sachant pas ce qui l'excitait en le regardant : de lourdes mèches de chaque côté de son visage, des yeux uniques, des traits forts et masculins, une fine bouche vicieuse, un nez droit sans difformité... Il se répétait sûrement, mais pour lui Caleb était la réincarnation même du Morelia viridis. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fixait Caleb descendre goulûment une bouteille, des rougeurs au visage.

- T'as fini de me regarder comme une pucelle ?

- Mais... ! C'est faux déjà ! Ne te méprends pas, je regardais la jolie femme derrière toi !

- Bah voyons...

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi que je sache !

- Non en effet, je ne suis pas aussi adorable qu'un certain nain, et je ne le serai jamais.

- Et voilà tu recommences avec cette histoire ! Combien de fois faut-il te le dire ? Je ne suis ni mignon, ni adorable, ni rien de ce genre !

- Cause toujours, je reste sur mon idée principale.

- Tu sais quoi, ne m'adresse plus la parole !

- C'est que le petit prince se révolte on dirait. Je m'excuse, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça.

- J'ai dit que je ne te parlai plus !

- Bien ! Si tu le prends comme ça, je vais pouvoir profiter d'un silence reposant.

À chaque discussion, la chute se terminait ainsi : Kili qui boudait et Caleb qui s'en moquait ouvertement. Certes il n'appréciait pas avoir de la compagnie, mais celle de Kili était bien différente, elle le faisait sourire en plus de lui faire oublier ses tracas quotidiens. Pendant que le plus jeune mangeait avidement son morceau de viande, que son aîné buvait tranquillement en regardant les nuages, un homme commença à compter une histoire à un groupe de femmes dans le but d'attirer leur attention.

- Vous êtes bien ignorantes de ces terres mesdames, moi en trente-ans, j'ai pu voir des choses horribles comme des Orcs à deux têtes chevaucher des Wargs aussi noirs que la nuit.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Vous pensiez être un fin guerrier en vous battant juste contre ces créatures ? Tout homme qui se respecte, a déjà affronté ces horreurs, répondit une jeune femme.

- Vous pensiez, vous pensiez ! Je ne vous ai pas dit que j'étais en quête de la créature la plus détestée qui soit ! Un sang impur, qui vit encore sur nos terres ! Un être qui devait bien mourir des années de cela !

- Oooh ! Qu'est-ce donc messire ? Dites-le-nous !

Sous cette exclamation, Caleb tendit l'oreille pour en écouter davantage.

- Un homme à deux aspects dit-on ! Un homme qui aurait pris l'apparence d'un serpent démon ! Un sang sale, un sang de bourbe ! Il serait né d'une liaison dangereuse et non voulue, ce qui a fait de lui un démon sans nom ! Lorsqu'il grandit, il aurait commis le crime de décimer toute une population d'elfe lors du Second-Âge, juste après la guerre de la Dernière Alliance ! Il se serait changé en un immense serpent maléfique, et répondait au nom de son maître Morgoth, puis il tua enfants, femmes sans pitié à l'aide de ses crocs ! Encore aujourd'hui ce reptile humain serait encore en vie, beaucoup disent l'avoir vu, mais moi je rêverais être celui qui tranchera la tête à cet infâme fils des ténèbr-

Le bruit d'une bouteille que l'on brise empêcha l'inconnu de poursuivre son histoire. En effet, Caleb venait de fracasser par la force de sa main la bouteille qu'il tenait. Tous les regards se convergèrent vers lui, certains lui demandant s'il ne s'était pas blessé. Kili, qui mangeait tranquillement son morceau de pain en jetant des clins d'œil à tout va aux femmes non loin de lui - qui elles se sentirent très flattées -, sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la bouteille se briser. Son regard se posa sur son compagnon ; il put constater la fente de ses pupilles se réduire au point de ne devenir qu'un fin trait dans ses orbes. Le semi-elfe était en colère...

- Caleb, est-ce que... tout va bien ?

Ne sachant pas ce qui déclencha le courroux du brun contre cette pauvre bouteille, il osa une question qui, comme d'habitude Caleb ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre. Soudain, le semi-elfe se leva de sa chaise.

- Si tu as fini, partons. Je t'attends près des chevaux.

Sans un mot de plus, il partit rejoindre les étalons, un regard mauvais à tous ceux qui osaient poser leurs yeux sur lui. Lorsqu'il rejoint les chevaux, il installa doucement les affaires de Kili avant d'enfourner sa cape. Il n'était pas en colère contre cet homme, qui ne faisait que raconter des faits réels réorchestrer en exagérant certains points, il était en colère contre lui-même... Parce que lui sait qui est cet homme démon... Cet homme dont les légendes ne récitent que les blasphèmes... Cet homme c'était lui et il s'en maudit pour ça.

- _Amarthan no û raug._

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir rassemblé une bonne dizaine de nains, Dwalin s'occupait d'installer les vivres nécessaires pour la traversée qu'il allait mener. Il n'omettait rien. Son roi lui avait donné pour tâche de retrouver son neveu, et pour sûr qu'il le ferait. Tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient, attendaient patiemment l'ordre du roi, qui lui, ne se fit pas prier pour les rejoindre afin de leur expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Thorin était ferme, strict, surtout lorsqu'il était question d'un de ses neveux et tous comprirent. Bienheureusement pour le roi, la rumeur sur la disparition de Kili ne s'ébruita point encore, mais ce ne saurait tarder. Thorin siffla des derniers mots à Dwalin, jusqu'à ce que les cors ne résonnent, annonçant l'arrivée impromptu du prince héritier.

Au dam du roi sous la montagne, il ordonna à son lieutenant de partir tout de suite avant que Fili n'apprenne la fugue de son petit frère vers les terres hostiles, et qu'il ne brûle de colère. Attestant l'ordre de leur supérieur, ils prirent poneys puis partirent en direction d'Ered Luin sur-le-champ, Dwalin à leur tête. Discrètement, Thorin rejoint les portes d'Erebor pour y accueillir son neveu. Mais en arrivant, il n'y trouva que sa femme accompagnée de plusieurs chambrières. Ayant appris les bonnes manières, le roi la salua et celle-ci s'inclina devant le grand monarque d'Erebor. Toutefois, Thorin s'enquit une interrogation à Melandra au sujet de Fili et de leur visite incongru ; celle-ci répondit juste que Fili souhaitait régler certaines affaires, et qu'il s'était dirigé vers les chambres supérieures.

Le roi craignait le pire. Que son neveu n'apprenne la disparition et ne se mette dans un état furibond. Il le lui dirait de toute manière, mais il devait empêcher qu'il ne commette l'erreur de partir à sa recherche sur un coup de tête. Le roi accourra aussi vite qu'il put vers la chambre de Kili - ce qui lui semblait logique -, et lorsqu'il y arriva tout essoufflé, Fili était assis sur le lit à attendre que son petit frère ne vienne. La vue de son oncle sur le pas de la porte, n'enchanta aucunement le blond, qui grogna sans plus de cérémonie. D'ailleurs, qu'il soit là tombait bien, l'aîné des neveux voulait mettre les choses aux claires.

- Mon oncle...

- Fili. Heureux de te voir.

- La joie n'est pas partagée, sachez-le.

- Je suppose que ta visite n'a rien d'une visite chaleureuse, cracha le roi dans une semi-colère.

- Non, en effet !

- Eh bien si tu me disais la raison, qu'on en finisse.

- Avant, dites-moi où est Kili ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Je sais que vous le savez, dites-le-moi !

- Ne deviens pas insolent avec moi, je viens de te répondre que je l'ignorai. As-tu quelque chose à lui dire ?

- Ça ne regarde que lui et moi !

- Ce qui regarde la famille me regarde également !

- Votre dédain risque de vous causer bien des torts un de ces jours mon oncle.

- Et si tu cessais de me lancer des répliques pleines de sous-entendues, et que tu me dises franchement ton problème !

- Mon problème vous dites ? Mon problème c'est vous ! Vous le saviez pour Kili n'est-ce pas ?! Vous saviez qu'il était amoureux de moi et pourtant vous ne me l'aviez pas dit !

- Ne me blâme si tu le sais dorénavant !

- Je vous blâme pour votre comportement ! Vous avez essayé de m'avoir dans vos filets et ainsi m'éloigner de Kili ! Est-ce vraiment Dain qui voulait de cet enfant, ou bien vous pour briser les espoirs de mon petit frère ?! Vous ne pensez qu'à votre trône ! Par votre faute ma réaction envers Kili fut la pire qui soit !

- Les espoirs de Kili ont déjà été brisé depuis le jour de ton mariage, insolent ! Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ce qui me semblait être le mieux pour tous !

- … Mon oncle ! Il n'y aura pas d'enfant ! Maintenant, dites-moi où est mon petit frère que je puisse lui parler !

- Tu risques de le faire souffrir encore plus que tu ne le devrais !

- Nous souffrirons mutuellement alors... Comme nous l'avons toujours fait par le passé !

- Nous ne sommes plus dans le passé Fili, aujourd'hui c'est le présent, demain le futur ! Réveille-toi bon sang !

- Kili est tout à la fois pour moi, et ça depuis que mère l'a mis au monde ! Je veux lui parler, et m'excuser, ramenez-le-moi !

- Fili... Il...

- Où est Kili ?!

- Il n'est...

- Vais-je jouer les Ara encore longtemps, ou vous comptiez me le dire ?!

- Il est parti ! Il n'est plus à Erebor !

- Comment ? Vous plaisantez c'est cela ?

Cependant l'air grave de son oncle lui confirma qu'effectivement il ne plaisantait pas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Kili ne ferait jamais une telle chose, pas seul en tout cas !

- Tu ne connais pas ton frère si bien que ça finalement.

- Non ! Non ! Non il ne peut pas ! Je dois aller le chercher !

- Tu restes ici ! Tu ne sortiras pas de ce royaume !

- Il s'agit de Kili, pas d'un inconnu ! Avec ou sans votre accord, j'irai le chercher !

- J'ai déjà envoyé des troupes, moi-même je compte mener des recherches au sud, mais toi tu ne bougeras pas d'ici !

- Non ! Je vais le chercher.

Aux mots, il joignit les gestes. Le blond se rua tel un félin vers la sortie, que Thorin réussit à lui en barrer l'accès en se jetant sur lui. Mais très vite Fili se dégagea, l'envoyant valser quelques centimètres plus loin. Mais Thorin ne dit pas son dernier mot. Alors qu'il se relevait, il attrapa un morceau du manteau de Fili qu'il tira en se redressant. Le reste se passa très vite, puisque d'une agilité surprenante et digne d'un roi, Thorin le fit tomber au sol et avant même qu'il ne puisse atterrir, le coude du roi s'abattit dans son abdomen brutalement, provoquant chez ce dernier une contorsion douloureuse.  
Au sol, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose, se tenant juste avec douleur son estomac maltraité. Alors, Thorin en profita pour sortir et verrouiller la porte, enfermant Fili dans la chambre de son cadet.

- THORIN ! OUVREZ CETTE FOUTUE PORTE !

- C'est pour ton bien !

Le blond se releva difficilement, mais sûrement puis se dirigea vers la porte en question qu'il tambourina à coups plus ou moins puissants. Il fonça même en utilisant son épaule comme bélier, mais que pouvait-il faire contre les portes blindées d'Erebor ?

- OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ! JE VEUX RETROUVER KILI !

- Kili a déjà disparu, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. J'irais le chercher, je te le promets, mais toi pour le moment tu resteras ici ! Fili ne m'en veux pas, mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, Kili c'est déjà amplement suffisant !

- OUVREZ CETTE PORTE AU NOM D'AULË ! THORIIIIIIIN !

Ledit Thorin tourna le dos à la chambre, et partit prévenir quelques gardes royaux de garder cette porte fermée, nul ne pourra l'ouvrir sans son autorisation. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit le dernier rugissement du lion en cage, ce qui lui provoqua un immonde pincement au cœur. L'Arkenstone ; il devait allait voir l'Arkenstone pour se remonter le moral, s'enfermer dans sa salle au trésor pour ne plus penser à rien. Oui c'est ce qu'il ferait. Déterminé, le roi se dirigea vers la pièce où son or gisait.

Fili, lui, continua à marteler à grands coups la porte dans le but de l'ouvrir, bien que cela ne servît à rien. Par dépit il s'adossa contre la porte, et lorsque ses pensées se tournèrent vers un Kili perdu, ou mort dans un endroit reculé, il se frappa avec force les cuisses, s'en voulant. Puisque pour lui, sa fugue n'était d'autre que de sa faute ; si seulement il n'avait pas agi ainsi lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur, si seulement il n'était pas aussi égoïste, si seulement tout avait été aussi simple...

Depuis le temps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait - depuis la mort de son père -, il lâcha plusieurs larmes. Il se sentait pathétique dans sa position passive, et regrettait d'être né en tant que l'un des fils de Durin. Son statut n'était rien d'autre que le début de ses cauchemars, tandis que pour Kili il ne s'agissait que de tortures quotidiennes. Maintenant, il pleurait en s'apitoyant sur son sort, en implorant le pardon des Valars, en espérant que son petit frère se porte bien.

- Kili... Kili... Reviens-moi je t'en supplie... Kili... Kili... Kili

* * *

Assis contre un arbre à regarder les étoiles, ainsi qu'à fumer sa pipe, Caleb profitait du calme luxuriant que lui offrait la nuit. À ses côtés, un petit nain dormait paisiblement. En ces temps la nuit était froide, et puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer surtout en pleine nature, ils ne prirent pas l'initiative d'allumer un feu, mais elfe de sang, la morsure ardente du vent glacé n'atteignait que très peu Caleb, ce qui était un net avantage pour lui, mais pour Kili c'en était tout autre. Compatissant qu'il était, le grand brun lui offrit sa cape pour qu'il puisse se couvrir plus chaudement.

Adossé à un chêne d'une splendeur inébranlable, il exhalait la fumée de son herbe. Ce soir la lune, était à son dernier croissant, magnifique comme toujours. La sombre couleur du firmament éclairé par des fragments d'étoiles, le détendait, lui faisant rappeler les souvenirs enivrants de sa jeunesse. Des souvenirs qu'il avait passé à contempler ce ciel après une folle nuit d'amour. Et ce silence bénéfique, dont il rêvait depuis des siècles lui faisait un bien fou ; un silence qu'il convoitait, un silence que seule la mort pouvait offrir, un silence qu'il désirait...  
Fermant les yeux et appréciant pleinement ce qui l'entourait, il ne fit pas attention à la petite chose qui tremblait. Seuls des gémissements vinrent briser ce doux mutisme, et ces gémissements sortaient de la bouche de Kili.

Délicatement, Caleb s'approcha de Kili pour le regarder. Depuis qu'ils avaient amorcé leur périple vingt-trois jours plus tôt, il entendait souvent des geignements étranges sortir de la bouche de son cadet. Au début, Caleb pensait qu'il faisait des rêves concupiscents à connotations érotiques, d'ailleurs il s'en amusait en lui caressant des parties visibles de son corps, à lui susurrer des mots peu chastes, mais peu à peu il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de rêves licencieux - il eut honte de son attitude peu après ça. Non, en effet, Kili faisait des cauchemars et aujourd'hui encore il en faisait un.

Normalement Caleb n'intervenait pas, jugeant que réveiller quelqu'un subitement lors d'un rêve pouvait porter préjudice à celui-ci (ce qu'on lui avait inculqué jeune), pourtant cette fois-ci Kili semblait être en proie à un rêve bien luciférien. Le petit nain tremblait, et des gouttes de sueur déferlaient de son visage, sans parler de sa poigne qu'il refermait sur tout ce qu'il trouvait à sa portée. Ses gémissements étaient désordonnés, et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles à son aîné. Néanmoins ne voulant pas que son protégé ne souffre davantage, il tenta de le réveiller délicatement. Caleb le secoua légèrement, prenant une voix douce se voulant rassurante.

- Kili... Kili... Réveille-toi... Kili... Kili

Le semi-elfe caressa le visage du petit brun, qui ouvrit les yeux mollement. Quand ils furent ouverts, que sa respiration se régula, le choque de voir un Caleb aussi doux que s'il berçait un enfant, le frappa. Habituellement, il voyait toujours un sourire goguenard, vicieux décorer ses lèvres, mais là il voyait un visage inquiet et particulièrement attrayant malgré tout.  
Caleb, l'ayant vu se réveiller, partit prendre une gourde d'eau qu'il lui tendit gentiment. Celui-ci l'a saisi, en but une gorgée puis aspergea un peu son visage embrumé.

- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

- Je crois...

- Dis, depuis le temps que je te regarde dormir, j'me demandais à quoi tu pouvais rêver au point d'en être réduit à cet état.

- Je... Tu sais parler des rêves chez nous, ce n'est pas très bien vu. Ce sont des choses intimes que nous devons garder pour nous-même.

- Oublie ça, tu es bien loin de tes terres maintenant, permets-toi certaines choses.

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas en parler.

- On m'a appris à traduire certains rêves lorsque j'étais jeune, du moins certaines choses significatives. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair.

- En fait depuis environ deux mois, je fais les mêmes rêves en boucle.

- Ah oui ? Si tu m'en parlais, je trouverais peut-être un moyen de te les expliquer.

Kili hésita de longues secondes, se mordant la lèvre dans sa réflexion. Finalement il céda en lui murmurant un d'accord réfléchi. Si Caleb pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce rêve étrange, sûrement qu'il l'aiderait fortement. Le semi-elfe vint donc s'asseoir contre son arbre, puis attendit que Kili se décide à lui dire.

- Tu vas rire mais... Mon rêve est un peu lié à ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne vienne te rejoindre .

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Eh bien... Je... Je me suis disputé avec mon oncle et mon frère.

- La raison ?

- C'est compliqué à expliquer...

- Les choses compliquées ne m'effraies pas, je suis tout ouïe.

Honteux, Kili murmura son problème à Caleb. Il n'a jamais eu quelqu'un à qui se confier, et Caleb était le seul qui lui prêtait une oreille attentive. Certes il avait Ori et Balin, mais eux ne sont pas extérieurs à sa famille ce qui compliquait bien des choses, alors que Caleb pourrait avoir un avis bien plus objectif à son souci. Il lui raconta son obsession amoureuse pour son frère, leur enfance, le mariage, leurs disputes, et aussi celles avec son oncle. Attentif, Caleb l'écouta sans l'interrompre, tiltant sur l'amour incestueux du brun.  
Sa tirade terminée, Kili se retourna à demi le feu aux joues, attendant sa réaction ; il la redoutait d'ailleurs, et s'il s'en moquait juste après ?

- Hn... Je n'aurais pas cru que mon adorable nain puisse être amoureux de son grand frère... C'est assez inattendu je dois dire.

- Tu... Tu es dégoûté n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi le saurais-je ? Nous sommes libres d'aimer qui nous voulons, qui suis-je pour te juger ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Puisque je te le dis. Je suis juste surpris que ton oncle ait eu un comportement si excessif envers toi...

- Je suis prince, c'est une chose qu'il ne pourrait négliger.

- Je comprends. Tout de même, puisque tu as fui, j'aimerai que demain tu écrives une lettre à leur attention en leur affirmant que tu te portes bien. Ne les inquiète pas pour rien.

- Hmm...

- Explique-moi ton rêve, je pourrais peut-être comprendre le lien qui unit cette dispute à ton cauchemar.

- En fait... Au début je me retrouve toujours seul dans le noir, et ensuite j'entends des voix rire en se moquant de moi, en stipulant que je suis seul, que je le resterai toute ma vie. Après je retrouve mon frère, accompagné de sa femme et mon oncle... Il me... Rejette en disant qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi, qu'il souhaite que je disparaisse... Et lorsqu'il s'approche, il me pousse dans un précipice et où des bras étranges m'attrapent... Des bras noirs, transparents, qui me serrent en disant que je n'échapperai pas à mon destin. Récemment, un autre bras aussi noir se tendait vers mon visage comme pour me prendre...

Caleb parut surpris. Ou plutôt troublé par la révélation de son protégé. Son rêve n'était pas un bon présage, à dire même du tout. Pour autant, il ne voulut inquiéter Kili.

- Ce genre de rêve arrive fréquemment lorsqu'on est triste, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... Ça n'a aucune signification particulière, cesse de t'en faire.

- Tu es sûr ? Quelquefois ça m'effraie...

- Ne le sois pas Kili, ta tristesse à ne pas être accepté par ton amour te pousse à avoir ce genre de pensée qui se répercute dans ton sommeil... Si tu veux savoir j'ai vécu une situation presque similaire à la tienne. Un amour impossible...

- Toi amoureux ? Monsieur je fais fondre n'importe quelles femmes avec un seul regard, se moqua gentiment l'archer.

- Même les hommes comme moi peuvent tomber amoureux, crois-moi. Mais cette personne était unique pour moi, différente de toutes ces femmes que j'eusse pu côtoyer.

- Elle était comment ?

- Froide. Très froide. Elle me considérait comme un moins que rien, me regardant avec des yeux hautains... Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé de la sorte. Souvent certains me méprisent, d'autres sont charmés par mon physique, beaucoup en ont peurs, la plupart me prennent par pitié. Mais cette personne avait une réaction bien différente, elle m'ignorait, avec ces airs de je suis au-dessus de tout le monde. Et ça m'a excité... Aucune femme ne m'avait fait cet effet autrefois, je ne pus qu'en tomber amoureux.

- Moi qui pensais que tu aimais les femmes douces...

- Mon premier amour ne l'était pas, si inaccessible que j'eus dû mettre trois cents ans avant que mon amour ne m'accepte. Trois cents années à combler le moindre de ses désirs. Et lorsque nous fîmes l'amour pour la première fois, jamais sang ne fut plus beau qu'entre ses jambes... Je n'avais jamais défloré une femme avant même aujourd'hui, cette personne chère à mon cœur était bien la première et le restera.

Rouge au possible, Kili écoutait captivé par la douceur de Caleb à parler ainsi de son premier émoi.

- Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai était trahi, poignardé, brûlé à vif, abusé... Je l'ai haït. Le jour de son mariage a été si épouvantable, je n'ai même pas su prendre sur moi et accepter. On m'avait ignoré et oublié... Nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble, nous étions trop différents notre amour était dangereux et sans avenir, son rang était très élevé contrairement au mien... Depuis, je ne suis plus jamais tombé amoureux... Si c'est pour souffrir, je trouve ce concept inutile, et après avoir vécu ça je l'ai bien compris.

- Oh...

- Tu sais tu devrais faire comme moi et oublier, passer à autre chose, devenir quelqu'un d'indépendant. Oublie ton amour pour ton frère, tu ne feras qu'en souffrir.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

- Avec moi ça sera le contraire, je te le ferais oublier...

Ce sourire vicieux ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais alors rien du tout.

* * *

Comme convenu, Kili écrit une lettre à sa mère pour lui signaler qu'il se portait bien ; accrochant le papier à la patte d'une mésange qui partit en direction d'Erebor. Un mois et demi dus s'écouler avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la Firien. Caleb en mettait beaucoup moins en temps normal, mais ayant contourné l'est de la Terre du Milieu, en plus de s'altérer à des pauses fréquentes, puisque Kili ne supportait pas la cadence effrénée de son compagnon, le temps fut anormalement long.  
Ainsi, ils arrivèrent enfin au bonheur du semi-elfe. Les choses avançaient enfin pour cette quête, cette quête dont il ne voyait pas le jour. Pour le moment tout fonctionnait à merveille, il serait donc temps d'annoncer cette tâche à Kili.

- Nous y sommes enfin ! C'est ici que notre quête va pouvoir débuter !

- Ici ? Dans la forêt ?

- Kili... Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais ta tâche consiste à profaner un tombeau de ta lignée.

* * *

**Ana sannadaduh (Khuzdul): **Pour mon frère parfait.

**Âzyungal (Khuzdul)** : Je t'aime (le je et le moi n'existent pas en khuzdul, "al" veut dire_ la personne qui_... C'est comme si Kili disait "Kili aime").  
**  
Amarthan no û raug (elfique Sindarin) : **Maudit soit ce démon (Caleb à lui même).  
**  
Hey !** Encore un chapitre qui avance lentement à mon goût, mais bon on rattrape ça avec le prochain où Caleb va dévoiler une partie de la quête au petit Kili (vous savez au début je voulais seulement écrire 17 chapitres, mais avec ce que j'ai en tête on frôle la trentaine u.u)  
Alors dans ce chapitre, on sent une nette avancée psychologique pour Fili qui se rend compte de ses sentiments petit à petit, notamment pour Thorin :D Même la relation entre Caleb et Kili s'améliore, et ils deviennent de plus en plus proche, m'enfin tout va revenir au point de départ avec sa soudaine annonce. En plus je vous ai révélé une partie du passé de Caleb, qui est raconté de façon très exagéré mais les faits sont là, en plus de son première amour. Vous en serez plus quand Gandalf fera son apparition ;D

Info de la semaine ? Aucune pour le moment, mais j'ai trouvé une vidéo (que peut-être vous connaissez sûrement) sur Dean :D Dans cette vidéo, Dean parle de sa relation avec Aidan, et ce qu'il dit de lui est trop mignon ;3 Cependant, cette vidéo est en anglais, donc faut un minimum comprendre cette langue. En plus cette vidéo me laisse à croire à une future romance amoureuse entre eux, le titre est The Hobbit an Unexpected Bromance. Faites-vous un kiffe ;3

**Je ne **vais pas m'attarder, simplement vous remercier de me lire et de poster des _reviews_ encourageantes, et où certaines me touchent profondément ;3 J'espère combler certaines de vos attentes fidèles lectrices *w* (et je m'excuse pour toi So-darkCorleone, mais je ne pourrai satisfaire ton désir de Thorin/Kili, même si moi aussi j'aimerai bien que c'en soit un u.u)

See ya !


End file.
